Hollow
by Shroud09
Summary: One should be careful when you push someone into a corner. Because you'll never know what sort of deal that person will make with the devil, just to start pushing back.
1. The Worse Journey

**Hollow  
**

 **Chapter 01: The Worse Journey**

Harry stood on the platform that held the Hogwarts Express. It was hard to believe just four years ago he step onto this train as a happy eleven year old.

To Harry, it felt almost like a lifetime ago since he first step on the train. To him it was the only proof he had that he was different, he was someone, he was important. It was the only proof that reminded him that he was a wizard and there was a better place.

That better place he dreamed of for so long was now gone. He began to see the dark side of his paradise. It was in his second year that wizarding world was divided. There was hardly any unity. Death Eaters who were those who believed in what they called a 'pureblood' society.

It made Harry sick to his stomach when he realized they believed in hunting those who did not come from a magical family like they were rapid animals.

Another group was the Pro-Bloods. Purebloods who distrusted and look down upon anyone with muggle background. While many were supporters of the Death Eaters, they cared more about their own political power and gain.

It got worse, in June during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry felt so stupid because he walked straight into a trap. A trap that allowed the Dark Lord Voldemort, one of the worse Dark Lords to have ever exist return to power. It was worse as he was Harry's greatest nemesis.

Harry has never before been so scared for his life. Not even when the Dementors tried to feed on him.

Harry knew the only thing he could do was die with his head held high. Luck however, was once again on his side. A strange spell took effect the moment Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand connected. It caused Voldemort's former victims and those who he had killed to appear. Voldemort, it seemed was terrified. His mother and father both appeared and gave him their few words of encouragement before they told Harry to break the connection and return to Hogwarts.

Harry did so and immediately told Dumbledore. Unfortunately everyone in the arena could heard Harry's announcement. Panic was quick, but the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was quick to restore order and assured everyone the Dark Lord was not back and was dead.

Dumbledore however announce Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort.

Harry and the rest of the student body was sent home to the summer and that's where it went from bad to worse. He received no word about the magical world and his friends hadn't written to him. His aunt and uncle knew there was something bothering him, however that didn't stop them from making Harry do all the chores around the house.

They were wise to keep out of Harry's way as they realized he was close to breaking it. It soon got worse when Harry started making food for himself. Dudley complain loudly that Harry had better servings that he did, but a cold look from Harry that sent shivers down Petunai's back caused her for the first time to snap and criticize Dudley in hopes that Harry didn't use his 'freakishness' on them. Vernon wisely didn't say as he realized the dangers water they were walking on. Tension, was mounting high.

It got worse when two Dementors attack Harry in the park tunnel. If the tension was bad enough, it soon reach it's breaking point the Ministry sent a letter to Harry expelling him from Hogwarts. Vernon thought it would be a good idea to push Harry's button's but apparently it wasn't a good idea as Harry told him, if he's been expelled, then he wouldn't mind causing them pain until they couldn't live with themselves any longer. Vernon turn paled knowing that Harry wasn't serious.

In the end, members of the Order arrived and cool the situation by taking Harry away.

They took Harry deep in London, to a hidden house in the middle of a muggle town. Once inside Mrs. Weasley ushers Harry upstairs and simply told him not to come downstairs.

She disappears before locking the door behind her.

Apparently Ron and Hermione came in from the side door and as usual, Hermione began speaking in one breath. When she finally calmed down, Harry asks what was going on, but Hermione wasn't able to look him in the eye while Ron said Dumbledore told them not to say anything to Harry. They soon got into a argument about what was best. Hermione claimed Dumbledore was only doing it because it was best. Ron claimed Harry was being selfish and thought too much of himself.

Before anyone could stop it, spells were flying around. Harry, being better experience and talented, had Ron and Hermione on the ground moaning in pain.

The Order apparently heard the commotions and came upstairs to prevent Harry from doing any permitted damage to Ron and Hermione.

However, it was clear the friendship that they had since their first year, was over. Sirus pulled Harry aside as Ron was being taken care of their mother, and Hermione was getting check out by Tonks.

Harry opens his eyes and looks out at the train window and despite the sun shining out on the country side, he could dark clouds gathering and preparing for a storm., Harry couldn't be caught in it unprepared.

Harry cast a locking charm and a notice-me-not charm on the door before drifting to sleep. He knew the school year hasn't officially started, but things were already going to be bad.

* * *

Author Notes: I didn't want to write everything, but I never did get the friendship between Ron Hermione and Harry. Also, Ron is very childish and immature, Hermione is too selfish and self-righteous. For the time being Harry will alone and untrusting of others.

No pairings yet, but who do you guys want Harry to paired up with.

Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw 4th Year

Pamde Patil - Ravenclaw 5th Year

Daphne Greengrass - Slytherin 5th Year

Katie Bell - Gryffindor 6th Year


	2. A Hollow Return

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 02: A Hollow Return**

Harry woke up when the Hogwarts Train Operator announce on they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station and they could leave there belongs on the train. Harry stretches and yawns knowing he would have to face the music of his fellow students.

Not bother to be quick; he took his time getting dress into his Hogwarts uniform. Unlike before, where he dresses like a pauper, he was now dress like a young lord. Courtesy of Sirus who told Harry about his lineage and as a young Lord of the House of Peverell, he had to be presentable. Despite Mrs. Weasley's protests. Harry pulls out the ring Sirus had given to him and places it on his right index finger. He also puts on the dragon fang earrings and necklace Bill Weasley was kind enough to give him for additional protection.

Harry looks down upon his ring and to anyone; it looked like a normal moon ring. However Sirus told him that this ring was used greatly to detect hidden poisons, potions and even possible spells hidden inside food, drinks or even books and parchments.

Harry knew this year it was going to be useful as he was sure many students were going to attempt to drug him with poison or potions.

Harry gets out and could see Professor Grubbly Plank collecting the first years. If Sirus had not told him Hagrid was away on a Giant Recruitment mission he would have made a scene wondering where he was.

Harry trailed behind the other students careful not to get anyone's attention. The wait was longer than usual as he was in the very back and the students were all trying to get the best carriage to Hogwarts.

After waiting what felt like a half an hour, Harry climbed into the last carriage with a blond girl who was in Ravenclaw.

"Hello Harry Potter." The girl said behind her magazine.

"Hello." Harry said cautiously.

"You do not be so suspicious. I believe you." The girl said in a dreaming tone of voice.

"Right." Harry said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry stares at her as she turns to her magazine, reading it upside down. Harry couldn't help but feel the girl was a bit weird.

They rode in silence until they reach the castle. Once inside, Luna went off to the Ravenclaw table where Harry slip in the far back of the Gryffindor table. One benefit about this was that everyone was talking to one another trying to catch up and speak on the events of the summer. This allowed Harry to sit down, unnoticed.

Harry sat down eyeing the scenario carefully. He was going to be far more observant this year than he has ever been before.

Draco Malfoy was making some motions that caused Pansy Parkinson to give a girly laugh. Harry was surprise the git didn't bother him during the train ride. However his history with Malfoy would say he would attempt something sooner than later. Harry just hope the git had wise up and leave him alone.

Harry turn his mind away from Malfoy and looks towards the staff table.

Professor McGonagall was not present. No doubt she was waiting for the first years. Professor Snape, still look like the over grown bat the day Harry first met him. Harry turn to Snape's left and almost let out a shock in surprise.

A toad-like witch was sitting down with a unpleasant smile on her face.

Before Harry could piece together what was going on, the doors open and Professor McGonagall walks in with the first year.

Harry didn't pay attention to the sorting, as his mind was elsewhere. He was wondering what Voldemort was up to. Harry knew he wasn't laying down, thanks to Sirus, Voldemort was preparing for war allowing the Minister's fear to cloud his judgment and reasons to attack Harry publicly.

* * *

Harry was brought of his train of thought when the school began moving. Dumbledore clearly had dismiss the school. Harry quickly left the Great Hall but instead of going the main route to Gryffindor tower, he took several shortcuts to beat the general crowd. Harry arrived well ahead of everyone else and spoke the password he remembers reading from Ron's letter. The Fat Lady swings open and Harry didn't even bother to look around the empty Common Room. Instead Harry retreated to his four poster bed and quickly begins to arrange his bed post to his liking.

He was just finish putting his books on the shelves when the door opens. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all walked in. all their chatter stop the moment they realized Harry was already inside the dorm and nearly finish setting up.

They said nothing as each went to their respectable bed posts.

"My mother didn't want me coming back." Seamus suddenly said in a very loud voice so that everyone could hear him. "She's afraid that Hogwarts is no longer safe, with a 'killer' in my dorm." Seamus continues on before he paused to let his words sink in.

Harry said nothing knowing what Seamus was trying to do. Harry didn't have to look up to know every pair of eyes were on him. Harry took his off his robes and hang them in his wardrobe. Seamus however, had other ideas.

"What are you doing back here Potter?" He yelled at the top of his voice, startling everyone in the room.

Harry said nothing as he closes his four poster bed and lays down.

Over the summer, Sirus began teaching Harry the basic of Occlumency. The reason for this was because Sirus told Harry Voldemort was well known as a Legilimency and could read his emotions and thoughts. So one thing Harry had to learn was to control his emotions and not the other way around.

The lessons were very useful as he was sure he would lash back and got into a fight with Seamus. Instead he lays there letting the Irish boy stand there looking stupid.

However it was clear to Harry he could not live like this for the entire school year. He would need to find somewhere else to sleep and study instead of Gryffindor Tower.

It was then; just as sleep was coming over him that a voice enters his head. One he had almost forgotten.

" _You could have done well in Slytherin."_

Perhaps it was time to become more Slytherin and less Gryffindorish.

* * *

Harry woke up at five o'clock in the morning and quickly got up before anyone else realizes he was awake. He quickly went in the shower and cleans himself and got dress. Harry was out the door and headed out the common room.

He was halfway down the corridor before he realized he didn't know where he wanted to go. Part of him wanted breakfast, but that would mean facing the school for the first time. Instead he decided to go to the kitchens, where he wouldn't be bothered.

Getting to the kitchens was uneventful which was a first for Harry as he was sure Peeve's would attempt to play some sort of prank on the first person who was on their way to the great hall.

Harry tickled the pear and it turn into a handle and could see hundreds of house-elves preparing breakfast.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to see Dobby." A squeaky and over excited elf said as Harry was nearly thrown backwards from the little odd elf who was hugging Harry's mid-section.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry said to the elf. "How was your summer?" Harry said politely. A wrong thing to say as the elf burst into tears.

"Harry Potter is too good to Dobby. Too ask Dobby such kindness."

"Um, Dobby, can you get me some food. I'm kind of hungry." Harry said. Dobby immediately put a table together and got some food and drinks out for Harry. Harry had to admit, he miss Hogwarts cooking.

After eating some food, Harry paused as to wonder where he could safely find a place to train and rest. The only place he could think of was that place in his third year he found by accident. However, he needed books and knowledge on dueling and countering the Dark Arts. He doubted the library would have that information freely. Even if the Library did have it, he was sure it was in the restricted section and that required a teacher's permission. Something he wasn't sure he could get.

"Is Harry Potter not liking his food?" Dobby asks as he watch Harry carefully, looking a bit sad.

"What? Oh no, the food is great. No, I'm just having some trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Dobby can help."

"I need a place where I can practice magic without being discovered. Also, do you know anywhere I can learn advance magic and dueling spells that will help me."

Harry expected the elf to drop his ears and say he would try. What he wasn't expecting, was for Dobby to clap his hands together and give a little skip.

"Dobby knows the perfect place. It's called the Come and Go room, or the Room of Requirements. Dobby has use the room for Winky when she has been very drunk. Dobby also knows that Mr. Filch has found many extra cleaning supplies, and…"

"And if you really need to use the loo, would it turn itself into a chamber of pots?" Harry said suddenly remember what Dumbledore said last year at the Yule Ball.

"Dobby suspects so, it's an amazing room."

"How many people know about it?" Harry asks eagerly.

"Not many. Most people stumble upon it but never find it again. For they never know, the room is just waiting there to be called into service once again."

"Where is it?"

"Dobby can show you now."

Without waiting for an answer, Dobby leads Harry through the school avoiding the student body as the sixth and seventh years were getting in the habit of waking up early in preparation of the rest of the school year.

They reach the seventh year floor that wasn't used often as not a soul was in sight.

"Here it is. Just concentrate on what you need and the room shall appear."

Harry did so, thinking hard on how to fight and prepare for war.

Harry opens his eyes and sure enough, there was a door made of oak that appeared. He was sure only he could see it. As he was the one who summon the room. Harry opens the door and with anticipation, he walks in the mysterious room. Sure enough, there was a entire row of books on the shelf. Magical dummies were also in place of a large room with cushions. There was even dragon skin robes design for battles.

The books themselves were amazing. Some were specially design for dueling while others had list of useful and powerful spells.

"This is perfect Dobby. Now I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I'm going to use another room as a dorm. I cannot stay in my own. I will tell you where it is, and how to get in. on Monday, during classes, bring all my stuff inside to avoid anyone being suspicious."

"Of course."

"And Dobby, don't tell anyone. I cannot let anyone know my whereabouts. I have more enemies this year than I want."

"Dobby knows. Dobby swears he will not tell a soul."

Harry thank the elf and return to his breakfast, his heart feeling a bit lighter.

* * *

Author Notes: Well it's not even a poll anymore, so many of you wanted Daphne Greengrass. Only a few suggested Luna. One for Katie. The others weren't mention, so it will be eventually be Green-Potter


	3. The Fifth Year

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 03: The Fifth Year**

Monday arrived and it was the day Harry was dreading. Since the weekend, Harry done all he could to avoid the student body. However today he would have no choice in the matter as it was the first official day back and that meant attending classes with the rest of the student body. Harry was not looking forward to it.

Fortunately, Harry was prepared. He had two slips of paper, to drop Care of Magical Creature and Divination. History of Magic, he could just skip as Binns wouldn't have notice him missing classes anyway. Harry would have drop potions too if he could, but he would fool if he did. He knew he would have to deal with all sorts of potions and poisons in the near future. Not to mention he could use the class to look at all sorts of O.W.T.s potions and beyond. Even if he and Professor Snape didn't like each other.

Professor McGonagall gave Harry his timetable while he turns in his election drop sheets. Professor McGonagall didn't press the issue for which Harry was grateful. One quick look at the sheets caused Harry to groan. Double Potions with the Slytherins this afternoon. On the other hand, he had double charms in the morning with Professor Flitwick. That was promising as Professor Flitwick was a great teacher. He looks down and sees he had Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday.

After looking at the time table again, he realized he only had, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only five classes, two of which he knew for sure he wasn't going to like but other than that, he had a lot more free time than most fifth years. Harry already had plans to use this free time not just for homework, but for training and learning new spells.

Harry grabs his bags and scarves down the last of his food before heading off to Charms. Even though he was a few minutes earlier, he wanted to grab a seat in the back to avoid getting stared at. He was sure he going to have to adapt to sitting with his back to the wall. As he had no doubt many students would be attempting to curse him from behind.

It took everyone ten minutes to settle in and Professor Flitwick and began to speak. He touch on how their O.W.L.s would shape their future and how important it was to study to get a good grade on their finals.

Professor Flitwick went on to explain what they would be studying over the terms of the year and how important it was to study.

Harry made sure he hang on Professor Flitwick every word, he wasn't going to slack off this year.

After two hours of learning about the new charms and having to review several books on advance charms. In the end, Harry made sure all of his notes were exactly as Professor Flitwick said.

The bell rang and Harry took his time gathering his things before following the last of the students to potions. At least the Gryffindor's as the Ravenclaws had another class with the Hufflepuff's.

Harry arrived in the dungeons to see the Gryffidor's on one side and the Slytherin's on the other. Snape arrived and without a word everyone quickly rushed inside to get to their seats. Harry was quick as everyone was trying to find partners, Harry quickly grab the seat in the far right corner in the back. This was a good things as everyone was trying to find a partner and get good seats.

"Get to your seats." Snape said coldly as everyone quickly got to their seats. There was a rush as everyone went to gather their seats.

"Before we being today's lesson's, I have been reminded to tell you all that in June, you will seat in one of the most important exams of your life. As stupid as some of you have been throughout the years in my class, I don't expect most of you to scape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL or you will suffer my….displeasure" Snape's eyes rested on Neville as he said. Neville gave a sudden gulp of fear. It was well known Neville was terrified of Snape.

"I only take in the very best into my NEWT Potions Class. That means only those who get 'Outstanding' will return next year. So there is no doubt, many of you will be saying goodbye." Snape said as his eyes travelled to Harry.

Harry glared back. Knowing he would love to see no more Snape. However he was no fool, he needed to study Potions for the future. He was determined to do well and not fool around like he did in the past.

"But unfortunately, we have another year before that happy moment of farewell. So where or not you are intending to attempt to study NEWT Potions, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon getting a good grade such as 'Exceed Expectations' for those who get an 'Acceptable' or lower, will find themselves in detention with me. So I expect you to be at your best." Snape said as he paused to let his words sink in. this time, he set his gazed upon the Slytherin Students who suddenly gulped realizing they did not have a free pass as they use to.

"Now, today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up in your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams; the Draught of Peace, potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too-heavy-handed with the ingredients and you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape said in his cold tone of voice. Harry could see Hermione straightening, no doubt her expression was serious. Snape flicks his wands as instructions appeared on the board and the cupboards open. "Follow the instructions on the board to the letter, you will find everything you need in the student cupboards. You have an hour and a half to complete. Begin."

Harry was in no rush as everyone began to gather ingredients. He knew in this case, patience would be better off. Harry quickly scan the ingredients and went to the cupboard and got everything he need. Since most people were paired up, they could easily divide their task. For Harry however, he was left alone. So he had to do all the work alone. Needless to say, he was having an easy time doing it.

With ten minutes left to go, Snape began walking around the room.

"You all should have a light silver vapor now rising form your potion." Snape called out as Harry who was sweating looks to see his potion was indeed had a light silver vapor rising from the potion. Please with his work Harry looks up and wasn't surprise to see Seamus and Ron had both dark green potions. Ron's cauldron was melting while Seamus was on fire. Hermione who was so use to getting her potion perfect instead had a light gray color. She was frowning and trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Snape paused and smirk at her performance giving her an 'Exceed Expectation.' Harry knew this was just as bad as getting a 'Troll' to her. She pride herself on perfection. Ron and Seamus both got detention. Paravati and Lavender weren't even close to being done. Both earned a Dreadful and a week's of detention. Neville surprising, had done well. He earned an Acceptable but didn't get detention. He also earn a rare praise from Professor Snape, as he told Neville he did better than he thought. Not before insulting him after he said that. Snape then came to Harry's cauldron.

Harry could see every Slytherin turning their head in his direction with smirks on their faces. They loved hearing Snape taunt and provoking Harry.

"What is this Potter?" Snape asks in a cold tone of voice.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry replies calmly, trying not to get angry or lash out that would land him in detention.

"Indeed it is. So please tell me, how is it that you manage to make the best potion in the class, when your past performance has been… disappointing." Snape asks.

"Maybe I'm not distracted by worthless idiots." Harry replies coldly.

Snape blinks in surprise. As did many Slytherin's. Ron was gritting his teeth in angry.

Everyone in the classroom just heard Harry Potter belittle his best friends.

"Indeed. I hope you can keep up your performance or you will have a week if not a month of detention with me."

Snape return to the front of the classroom while the Slytherin's all looked like Christmas was just canceled.

"For those of you who have successfully manage to brew your potions, you will fill one flagon of your potion as a sample. Label it clearly with your name and house on it and bring it to my desk for testing. For those of you who failed, I want twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making. It will be handed in to me Thursday before the start of class." Snape said as two thirds of the class groan. Harry looks around and could see a blond girl was the only one with a silver vapor like his as she put her potion in a flagon. Harry was surprise seeing how she was as Slytheirn. Though Harry couldn't recall her name. Her female friend, a pretty brunette was also putting her potion in a flagon.

Harry didn't know their names, but he notice they didn't look at him with malice or hate, not like most of the Slytherin's.

Harry pick up his things and walk out the room after he put his flagon on Snape's desk. He went to lunch, and ate alone, ignoring the chatter of his fellow schoolmates.

The moment he was done, he went up to the Room of Requirements, making sure he was not followed, courtesy of the Marauder's Map. Everyone else in his year was heading to Divination. The good thing about dropping Divination, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures was he now had a lot more free time.

Harry pulled out his charms homework and immediately got to work. It didn't take him that long to figure out what he was supposed to write, but he took his time careful and keep it well written. The moment he was done he grabbed some books on spellcasting and immediately set himself to read.

Harry knew he didn't want to deal with dinner, he could have Dobby send him some food from the kitchens.

Harry looks up and realizes it was late. After closing the book and placing it back where it was, Harry went to his hidden dorm on the fourth floor.

He went up the mermaid statue and kiss her on the lips, she giggled and swung open. Harry walks in and speaks the password, "Swallow" to the door which swung open to allow him entry.

Harry looks around and could see Dobby really did wonders to the room. He had his own common room, a private bathroom, a small library and study area and a bedroom that was as big as the Gryffindor Boys Dorm.

Harry went in and took a shower before deciding to go to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the student body of Hogwarts was confused by the boy who lived. The boy who once had a smile on his face and seem to brighten their mood had somehow did a complete 180 personality on them. He no longer smiled, he kept his back towards the wall and worse, he had isolate himself from the rest of the student body. This was confusing as he normally surrounded himself with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He also looked in a terrible way… hollow. Completely empty like there was nothing left inside of him. It did not go unnoticed he kept looking up and around, careful to see who was watching him.

If Mad-Eye Moody was paranoid then this was a whole new level.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long, but i got my laptop back and been playing alot of swtor.

I will be working on Herald of the Force and you can expect a new chapter soon.


	4. Shattering the Truth

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 04: Shattering the Truth  
**

Harry woke up at the smell of breakfast on his table. Dobby truly did wonders. Harry got up and ate his breakfast. Careful to think of his situation. Skipping breakfast and lunch in the Great Hall wouldn't be much of a problem. Dinner was another story. He would have to appear, for appearance sake. Otherwise people would wonder where he was disappearing to, and it would lead to his sanctuary being discovered.

Harry knew from experience not many hiding places remain hidden for long, especially when others had an eye on them. In this case, he had a lot of eyes on him and he was already having trouble avoiding them. It was only thanks to his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map that he was able to avoid all the eyes that were on him. So he needed to appear in common areas to avoid unwanted questions. Hermione wouldn't realize that he no longer considered her as a friend. So no doubt she would attempt to be nosy and attempt to get information on what he was doing. No doubt to try to play a conscience in what is what is right and what was wrong. Harry began to realize how much he hated that about Hermione.

Harry got up and pulled out several blank books Remus got and immediately began to sort out all the information he gathered over the years.

He decided to put in all the information he had first about Defense Against the Dark Arts. The bell rang signaling the start of classes.

Harry gets up and swings his bag over his shoulder.

He rush downwards towards Herbology and was lucky as he was the last to arrive. Professor Sprout gave him a sour look but said nothing.

Harry was so use to working alone he didn't even bother to find a partner. So it didn't bother him when Hermione and Ron got different partners. Neville was the only person who was more skilled and talented than Hermione in Herbology. Something that seemed to frustrate her to no end. Ron, was talentless so he struggle to get a decent grade.

Harry pick the pods off and he heard Professor Sprout criticizing Ron for yanking the plant out and tearing the leaf that held the pods in half. Ron got a Zero for his behavior which left him in a foul mood.

Harry turn in his pods which Professor Sprout gave him full marks which meant an Outstanding. Over all, he felt he was off to a good start.

The bell rang and Harry made his way to Transfiguration.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was a wise yet strict teacher. Only Professor Snape was stricter than she was. The only difference between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall was that Professor McGonagall was fair while Snape showed favoritism towards his own house.

Professor McGonagall again spoke about the importance of their OWLs, and how she expected all of them to do their very best or they would spend their time in detention. She also explain the magic they were going to be studying over the course of the year would very difficult and very dangerous. Harry paid attention, knowing that transfiguration was going to be come useful.

Two hours later, Harry was the only one who was able to completely vanish his snails. Hermione was the second closest, as she was able to make her snail turn a bit pale. Seamus somehow manage to blow up his snail earning him detention.

Harry walks towards lunch and immediately grabs a bit to eat. Not wanting to stay and deal with the students who were watching his every move, he quickly eats little and grabs his things before walking out the door.

"Alright there scarhead?" came the classic insult, curiosity of Draco Malfoy.

Harry said nothing but keeps walking. Such insults were beneath him now. He had more pressing matters to think of and didn't need to waste his time to school yard bullies.

Draco however clearly didn't like the idea of being ignore and fired a hurling hex at Harry. Harry's senses went off like a warning bell, telling him of the incoming hex. He didn't need Malfoy to scream it out to know it was directed at him.

For Malfoy, what he saw captivate his eyes in disbelief. He saw not only did Potter dodge the hex without even looking at it, but he responded by the attack by launching three spells in return at once. Malfoy was blasted of his feet and crash into the wall, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming.

Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands and tried to attack, but Harry was quicker and two bone crushing hexes caused the two waste of spaces to fall down, Crabbe holding his now broken arm while Goyle was holding his broken leg.

"Potter!" Came the roar of Professor Snape.

Harry turns to look at Professor Snape only to feel something like a knife enter him. He quickly looks back and could see Malfoy had pointed his wand at him and had cast a severing cutter curse. Harry could feel blood dripping down his robes and chest as he took a step back to try to collect himself.

"Dueling in the corridors! Twenty Points from Gryffindor." Snape started to scream. Harry tuned him and walked away, using the corridor wall for leverage as blood began to drip on the floor. He was also having a hard time breathing. Malfoy's curse it seemed, may have caused some blood to clog up his lungs. Or worse, Malfoy's curse was strong enough to cut his lungs. He wasn't sure which was worse but he ignores Snape as he walks down the corridor.

Snape stops realizing that Harry wasn't rising to him or going to argue back. What was worse, he had to watch as Harry stumbles away leaning on the wall. Leaving a trail of blood with each step. It was almost as if he could Lily's eyes look at him with disappointment. Even worse, as if she was cursing him and blaming him for what her son was going through. That it was fault that her son was going to die. It was the worse feeling he ever felt since he saw Lily's body the night she died. He quickly mask his feeling and turns towards his godson and the two idiots that like to follow his godson.

Harry leans against the wall and could feel more blood coming out of him. His first thought was to go to Madam Pomfrey and get check out. However, he quickly dismiss that thought as he realized this would mostly like be the first injuries to come. If that was the case, then he would have to learn how to heal injuries himself, including injuries caused by magic, or worse… by dark magic.

Harry quickly heads to the second floor bathroom and closes the door before removing his robes as he quickly looks in the mirror to see his wound. After clearing all the blood it was clear the wound was deep and could have been infecting his lungs meaning he would have difficulty breathing. Thirty minutes later, he manage to heal his wound better than he expected, but he still wrapped some bandages on his chest to ensure that he wouldn't start bleeding again.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was a Slytherin through and through. She was ambitious, intelligent and was very cunning. She knew how to manipulate her schoolmates to do what she wanted and had the knowledge and skills to make threats and blackmail others to set her own place in the Slytherin House. Its why the House of Slytherin and the Students of Hogwarts called her the Ice Queen. She was well known for not only having a very cold personality but was known to make any male student who attempted to make a move on her, wish they hadn't.

It started in her third year when she started to develop and look very attractive to a lot of male suitors. Daphne however knew at once what they wanted and started freezing their family jewels to bits leaving them running to Madam Pomfrey. All the attempts to woo her ended when a fifth year boy tried to force himself on her. She not only freeze his bits, but she gave him a strong kick that shattered his family jewel to pieces. He was sent to Saint Mungo's to regrow his family jewel. When Professor Snape found out what had happen, the fifth year was expelled and Professor Snape for the first time look livid at what had transpire.

It was a sight not one Slytherin every would forget when Professor Snape not only warn them that he would not tolerate any student attempting to rape another, but he would see to it no matter who they were they would be sent to Azkaban for the rest of their life. That was enough to scar them for life.

Daphne Greengras walks into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and notices that Harry Potter was already inside in the very back, reading a book with mild interest. Daphne look at the cover and realized that the book was Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. Their fifth year defense book.

This only caused Daphne to appear puzzled as when she read the book, she could barely keep her concentration together after getting to the middle of the first page. The book was even worse than listening to Professor Binns. It was then it hit her, Potter wasn't reading the real Defensive Magical Theory, but rather another book he had charmed to look like Defensive Magical Theory.

Daphne felt stupid for not thinking of the same thing. But she didn't know the charm to do that. She knew it was a N.E.W.T. level spell and to learn it would mean going to the library in the restriction section, and for that, she needed a teacher's permission. This only caused her to wonder how Potter had manage to learn the spell. She knew it wasn't a mimic spell or a copy spell as they could be detected or even dispelled by touching them.

She had to remind herself that Harry was the last known member of the House of Peverell, one of the oldest Ancient and Noble houses as well as the richest. Was it possible that his family had the books that contain the spell and he merely learn it through his family library. The Peverell Mansion was well known to have the best wards next to Hogwarts and was an unplottable location with only members of the Peverell family able to live there.

Daphne remember reading stories of the myth's of the Peverell's. All she knew was, the Peverell's were the richest family in Europe and one of the top ten richest magical family in the world.

That was why she was puzzled when she first saw Harry Potter who was dress not as the heir to a noble family, but as a pauper. He was dress as bad as Weasley was. At first she thought it was because he was trying to be nice to Weasley, however in her third year, she knew he wasn't being nice, he didn't know about his own resources. So he dress like a pauper to try and preserve his own money.

Now she looked at him, and it was clear he either found out or he decided to use his money as he wished. Dress in some of the best robes in all of Europe, robes that were clearly expensive and not easily put together.

Daphne Greengrass was more curious to know why he had distance himself from Weasley and Granger. The Golden Trio it look like was no more. Hermione spent her time with Lavender Brown and Paravati Patil. Ron was now with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. As for Harry, he was alone. He didn't talk to other students or socialize anymore.

She heard about what happen to Draco Malfoy after he attempted to ambush Potter. Malfoy was putting on a brave face, but everyone could see him limping when he walk down the corridors. Crabbe and Goyle were in no better shape. Both were in the Healer Corridor under the care of Madam Pomfrey to regrow their now broken bones. Unlike Harry whose bones had been vanish in his second year by Lockhart, their bones had been completely shattered beyond repair. Madam Pomfrey had to remove the bones from inside of them not by her wand, but by the potions. To successfully remove all the shatter bone fragments it would take two days before she could attempt to regrow their bones.

Daphne shakes her head and sits down next to her best friend Tracy Davis. Who was also staring at Harry Potter and frowning.

Daphne nudges her causing her friend to stop staring and looks ahead of the class. Everyone was filling in and Professor Umbridge came out of her office and sits behind her desk. Daphne could still remember hearing the warning she got from her mother and father to not do anything to get the attention of Dolores Umbridge. They warned her and her sister Astoria to keep their heads down and stay out of trouble.

The bell rang signally the start of class.

"Good afternoon children." Professor Umbridge said as she looks at everyone across the classroom.

Only a couple of people mutter 'Good Afternoon' back. This caused Professor Umbridge to smile very wide.

"Tut, tut. That won't do. Now, when I say ' _Good Afternoon Children_ ' I expect to hear ' _Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge_.' Now let's try again. Good afternoon children."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." The class said in one voice. Daphne and Tracy both mouth the words but didn't say anything. Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne saw Harry didn't even attempt to say anything and looked like he wasn't surprise by what was happening.

"There now," Professor Umbridge said in a sweet tone of voice. "That wasn't so difficult was it?" The question was left mute as she smiled and looked at everyone, almost as if she was begging one to say something against it. "Now then, wands away, take your quills and parchments out."

A gloomy look was felt inside the classroom as the words 'Wands away' sank in. Daphne didn't like the feeling of putting her wand away and instead of putting her wand in her bag, she puts it in her pocket so she could grab it the moment she needed to. Daphne turns around to see everyone had gloomy expressions on their faces. She sees Harry didn't even make a motion to put away his wand. In fact, his wand wasn't even out in the first place. It was clear that he knew what the lessons were going to be like. It seemed he only came for the attendance.

Daphne narrowed her eyes and tried to get a read on Harry but he kept his face expressionless and blank.

Professor Umbridge pulls out her wand and cast a spell, she mutters the words so no one could hear her. Daphne couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Clearly Professor Umbridge couldn't cast nonverbal.

"I want you all to write these down three time on your parchments, so they can have maximum impact in your potential." Professor Umbridge said as words appeared on the blackboard.

Daphne couldn't help but feel dull as she wrote down the three course aims.

"Now then, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Professor Umbridge said in her sweet voice. Daphne tried to close her eyes and ignore Umbridge's voice as it was making her have the urge to vomit.

"Tut, tut, that will not do. When I ask a question, I expected to hear either _'No Professor Umbridge'_ or _'Yes Professor Umbridge'_. Now, one more time. Has everyone have a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Umbridge said again in her sweet voice.

"Yes Professor Umbridge." The class chanted.

"Good, now I would like you all to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One: Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Daphne for the life of her, could not ever remember a time she was so bored. In Professor Binns History of Magic she could get away with reading other books and doing anything as long as it didn't disrupt the class. However it was different as Daphne could feel Professor Umbridge's eyes moving around the room like a hawk.

Without moving her head, she could see Harry was reading his charmed book of Defensive Magical Theory and was reading it very thoroughly, in fact he had the book position so Professor Umbridge could see he was reading, but couldn't see his expression or sharp eyes on the pages. Daphne could also see Harry was doing some mock movements underneath his desk so Professor Umbridge couldn't see. Harry also appeared to be muttering, but he was doing it so carefully that Daphne could barely see his lips move.

Daphne sighs and turns back to her own book, wondering if she should take a page out of Potter's book and charm her books as well. Or even try to get him to charm them for her.

Something caught Daphne's eye and she looks up to see Hermione Granger hand was in the air and her book was _unopened_. Never before, in Daphne's memory had she seen Hermione Granger, the know-it-all refuse to open a book that was place under her nose.

Nudging Tracy she moves her eyes towards Granger and Tracy looks at her with a silent question. A question Daphne couldn't answer.

It was clear Professor Umbridge knew Hermione's hand was up but was choosing to ignore her.

It soon became clear that more students were starting to become aware of what was going on and chose to instead watch Granger instead of reading chapter one. After nearly thirty minutes of Hermione just sitting there with her hand in the air, almost all eyes were on her, expect for Harry Potter who was now… _doodling_?

It soon became clear to Umbridge she could no longer ignore the situation and had to address and hopefully end it as soon as possible.

"Yes dear, did you have a question about the chapter?" Professor Umbridge asks in a false sweet tone of voice.

"Not about the chapter, no." Granger said.

"Well, everyone is reading now," Professor Umbridge said that clearly told everyone there was no room for argument.

"I have a query about your course aims." Granger said in one breathe.

Professor Umbridge stops and looks at Granger with a raise eyebrow.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

Umbridge face had a look of disgust as soon as Hermione said her name. Clearly she didn't like a muggle-born student talking. Daphne wondered if she was a Pro-Blood.

"Well Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umrbidge said in a sweet voice but her eyes had the look of a predator.

"Well I don't. There is nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

Daphne wasn't someone who liked Granger, hell she was barely able to tolerate her during classes. So it came to a surprise to her when she felt herself gritting her teeth and wishing the bushy head know-it-all would shut her mouth before she digs herself a deeper grave.

"Using defensive spells." Professor Umbridge said in a small but fake laugh. "Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use magic _Miss Granger_. You surely don't believe to be attack during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Weasley in a loud voice.

Daphne could feel her eyes roll and wasn't surprise to hear Weasley speak out. He had a habit of saying things he shouldn't. The things he did say, would land him in trouble. It was clear, Weasley was going to start trouble again.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class. Understand Mr…"

"Ron Weasley. Percy's my favorite older brother." Ron said as he stood up right. Professor Umbridge looked at Weasley for a moment before nodding her head towards him.

"Mr. Weasley, the reason for this course of attention is because of the actions my Predecessor did last year. The Ministry of Magic has reviewed what he has done last year and we want things to go slower for you all. You see it has come to the Minister's understanding that he not only showed you illegal curses before you were in the proper year to see them, he actually preformed them on you." She said. "Now, I know this may be a bit slow, but I will tell you all this. Those that do well and prove to be very good at defensive theory will be taught spells by a private minister tutor who will coming in October. My first goal in this class is to evaluate everyone's knowledge. Disrupting my class, does not put you in favor." Professor Umbridge said as Ron sits down trying not to scream back like he was use to doing.

Granger once again raised her hand and Umbridge look like she did not want to deal with it.

"Yes Granger, you want to ask something else?"

"Yes, in our O.W.L.s exams do we practical exams to show we can perform the spells and counter spells?"

"If you do well, I see why you shouldn't succeed." Umbridge said.

Daphne frowned, it was clear that despite lacking in magical power, Umbridge was a talented politician. She gave them a indirect answer and never a straight answer.

"Are you saying you're not going to teach us any defensive magic at all?" Lavender Brown said in shocked.

"You will have no trouble if you studied the theory hard enough –"

"What good is theory going to be in the real world?" Finnigan said in a loud tone of voice.

Professor Umbridge turns to look at him with a sour expression on her face.

"This is school, not the real world." Umbridge said softly.

"So you're not going to prepare us for the real world?" Finnigan shouted back as he stood up.

Daphne shook her head knowing the Irish Gryffindor had a very short temper. He was doing himself no good. Something he should have learned from his potion classes with Professor Snape but it was clear he had a very small brain for thinking and learning.

"There is nothing out there, who do you imagine want to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in her false sweet voice but the sweetness was dying away. It was clear Umbridge was getting angry and frustrated at the current situation.

Silence enter the classroom.

"The Death Eaters from the Quidditch World Cup would." Granger said in a soft tone of voice.

Never before has Daphne wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. The situation was getting well out of hand, and almost every Gryffindor in the classroom was making the situation worse. The only Gryffindor who wasn't saying or participating in the conversation was Harry Potter. He was actually writing something on a spar parchment that looked very strange. It wasn't Arithmancy but something else. Never before has Daphne been curious as to what Potter was doing.

Umbridge had for a moment lost all the colors to her face. She looked around and could see that almost every student agreed with Hermione's words.

"Now let me make a few things perfectly clear." Professor Umbridge said as she return to the front of the room. Her stubby fat like fingers twirling her wand as if she was trying to think of a legal way to use it on them. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead –"Umbridge paused and looks at Harry who had picked up his book and was reading. "The Minister of Magic has said this last year and I will say it now. What you heard was a _lie._ " Daphne along with half the class turns to look at Potter, who was reading and clearly not paying any attention to the conversation.

"Is that right Mr. Potter?" Umbridge said in a girly tone of voice that sounded like nails running down a chalkboard.

There was no visible response to the question. Instead Harry turns the page and continues to read.

"Mr. Potter." Umbridge said in a louder tone of voice.

Again no reaction, Daphne couldn't help but be amazing at Harry's ability to rise up and lashed out at Professor Umbridge.

Umbridge walks up to Potter and yanks the book out of his hand that he looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Professor, did you ask me something?" Potter said in a bored tone of voice.

"I was merely saying that a witch or wizard cannot return from the dead, is that true Mr. Potter."

"Of course _Professor._ " Potter said as he looks at Umbridge without the slightest ounce of fear.

"Then say it to everyone." Professor Umbridge said in a commanding tone of voice. Her sweet and girly voice had vanish.

"Say what _Professor_?" Potter asked with confused expression on his face. Daphne however could see the enjoyment Potter was having as he was talking to Umbridge.

"Tell the class the truth Mr. Potter." Professor Umbridge said while trying not to growl or snarl at Potter.

"Oh, the truth." Potter said before he went silent. He seemed to have been aware that every eye was now on him and the entire classroom was silent. "What were we talking about?" Potter said after a few moments of silence.

Daphne watch as Professor Umbridge hand shook. She was sure Umbridge was going to rip her hair out and curse Potter. Honestly, Daphne wasn't sure which would be worse.

"About your nasty little lies you told over the summer." Umbridge snaps, all pretend friendliness was gone.

"Oh that incident. I didn't think the Minister of Magic wanted that to be made public. I was sure he wanted it to keep quiet. Very well, since you are a senior member of the Ministry I trust I have your permission to say it." Potter said. Daphne couldn't help but feel Potter was somehow smirking and if the situation would allow it, he would be laughing his ass off. That told her that Potter had come prepare for this situation and had a plan. This was unusual as Potter wasn't one to make plans. At least, to her knowledge. Umbridge had a wide smile and nods her head.

"The Minister of Magic put a student on trial for using underage magic before the wizengamot under the terms of a full criminal trial and tried to have said student thrown into Azkaban for using said magic in self-defense when some dark creatures attack said wizard and his family over the summer." Harry said.

Silence filled the classroom. Even Umbridge was shock at what Potter had just said.

"Not that, the truth of your nasty little lies!" Umbridge screams out loud.

"Oh, you mean where the Minister of Magic is accepting bribes from Death Eaters instead of doing the right thing?" Potter said with a raised eyebrow.

Daphne could tell Potter was doing this on purpose. In fact, it seemed like every word Potter was saying was causing a dangerous shift to form in the classroom.

"Not that, the Truth!" Umbridge screams at the top of her voice.

"Are you talking about how the Minister of Magic likes to send innocent people to Azkaban without giving them a trial because Death Eaters give him large amount of gold to do so?" Potter said as he began to smile as Umbridge face was turning dark red. Daphne could have sworn steam was coming out from all the anger that was rising inside of her.

"Or do you mean how the Minister of Magic order the Dementor's Kiss to be preform on not one, but two Heads and Lords of a Ancient and Noble family without even giving them a trial?" Harry said with a raise eye, a smirk was form at his lips as he stares into Umbridge eyes.

A loud and sudden gasp could be heard in the classroom. Umbridge face had lost all color as she was trying to find words to speak but look like a goldfish trying to breathe air.

Daphne hadn't heard anything about that, but if it was true, then the Minister of Magic had far more deeper reasons to try and silence Potter. If he was truly foolish enough to kill two heads of a Ancient and Noble Family then the House of Lords would be after his head once they found out.

It took Daphne a moment to realize this was Potter's plan. He knew Umbridge would try to force him to admit he was lying about the Dark Lord's return but instead he used her own tactics against her. Instead he told them all of certain events that had happen that Potter was either involved in or knew about and the Minister of Magic wanted it to be kept quiet.

Cornelius Fudge was known for removing several families out of the House of Lords. However, if he had truly order to kill a head of an ancient and noble family, then Cornelius Fudge has only dug his own grave. There was no doubt Daphne was going to write a long letter to her family about this and have her father and mother, both who were apart of the House of Lords due to her mother and father being apart of two magical family, she was sure they investigate any truth's to Potter's claims. IF there was enough truth, then the House of Lords would have the right to cast in a vote of no confidence against the current Minister of Magic.

Umbridge however was trying to wrap her head at what just happen. Even worse, Daphne could see Umbridge trying to find a way to repair the situation.

"DETENTION MR. POTTER. EVERY DAY OF THIS WEEK! IN MY OFFICE AT SEVEN O'CLOCK STARTING TONIGHT!" Umbridge screamed so loud Daphne and several others had to cover their ears. "CLASS DISMISS!" Umbridge roared as she marches into her office and slams the door shut.

Daphne immediately runs towards the Owlery and began to write her letter to her parents. It took her fifteen minutes to explain everything that had happen and explain that Umbridge had put a kid in detention for exposing crimes Fudge had been committing. She also commented that Umbridge made no attempt to hide or deny these claims. In the end, she had written three full parchments and sent her family owl Noctua off.

Daphne walks back into the school and sure enough, the Hogwarts Rumor Mill was abuzz with excitement. Worse, those who attending the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Potter were writing long letters home.

Once again, Daphne couldn't help but be amaze at the level of intelligence that Potter had. It was clear, that before the Ministry of Magic could control the situation, almost every magical family would hear of Cornelius Fudge's crimes. Daphne was sure Harry got himself detention for this reason.

Daphne suddenly remember a time when the entire school thought Potter was the Heir of Slytherin because of his parsemouth ability. That quickly went downhill when Potter proved he wasn't the one opening the chamber of secrets. However it got Daphne thinking for the first time.

Draco Malfoy was known for being rude to Potter and even look down upon him the moment they met. It made Daphne question, if Draco had never tried to get involved with Potter, would Potter be wearing green robes instead of red? Could Harry Potter be, a Slytherin?

She remembered Professor Flitwick telling her that just because someone joins a house, doesn't truly mean they belong in that house. Sometimes they enter a house to find something of themselves.

The case was very true with her. The sorting hat had ask her some questions because it wasn't sure if he should place her in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. After asking her some questions and looking into her personality he said she would find her purpose in the House of Slytherin, he also told her, not to ignore her passion for learning and studying magic.

Yes Daphne Greengrass was a Slytherin, but she also had the wings of a Ravenclaw. Could the same be true about Potter, was he a Gryffindor by standards but a Slytherin in his heart?

* * *

Author Notes: A long chapter, but as you all can see, the Pairing is Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter. As you can see, Harry is starting to become very independent. He is also learning to manipulate certain situations for his benefit. You will also notice that earlier in the chapter how Draco Malfoy had injured Potter but Snape didn't say anything about that or do anything to help Harry. This is to set things further down. It will push Harry further away from everyone else. Including members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. Harry is now starting to believe in one thing. Trust No One.

Daphne Greengrass is going to prove to Harry there is good in the magical community, despite only seeing it's dark side of life.


	5. No Friends, All Enemies

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 05: No Friends, All Enemies**

Harry Potter walks out of his detention wrapping some bandages around his right hand. It was his last night of detention and the blood quill was starting to run its scar deep. Blood was now starting to flow out of his hand that it covered the bandages in red. However, Harry had a smile throughout his entire detention. He was sure if he brought it to the teacher's attentions things would have turn worse for Umbridge as Professor Dumbledore would have step in. However Dumbledore was a problem for Harry. Harry for so long has cling to Dumbledore's shadow that it caused him to do what Dumbledore wanted. It never caused him to become independent as he should have been. Dumbledore wanted the rift to separate Harry from everyone else. Dumbledore was going to get his wish, just not in the way he expected.

Harry walks into his dorm and sits down upon the table. He rest his hand on the table and leans back. The detention was hard but it was well worth it. Umbridge fury and frustration became well known throughout Hogwarts as she was taking it out on Harry. In fact, questions were rising. Harry smiled at the most common. If Harry Potter was lying, why was the Ministry of Magic doing all it could to make Harry Potter miserable?

Harry smiled when he was corner by some students and ask him questions. Instead he raises up his right hand and tells them to ask Professor Umbridge. Seeing the bloody bandage cause many students to turn pale. One second year female look so green, she look like she going to puke. In the end, Professor Umbridge soon gain the worse reputation in the entire school. Before Umbridge could stop it, almost every student was now calling her _'The Torturer.'_ This of course sent her in a rage of fury. What made it worse was Harry, who was doing his best to make his make his hand bleed red. He even spat in her face causing her to give him an extra hour of detention. By the time she realized what she had done, it was too late.

Now Harry smiled at the thought of Howlers and even curse letters were being delivered to Umbridge. Harry smiled when she realized she was not off to a good start, even worse if the rumor was true, Fudge was now under heavy pressure from many angry parents. Harry smiled at the thought.

Harry got up and changed his clothes. Before heading to bed.

Harry walks up and heads to the great hall, for the first time since coming back to Hogwarts. While he didn't want to deal with his peers, he miss the company of others.

Harry ate his food, still not sitting with anyone. But his ears were sharp as he listen to the conversation. It seem Fudge was panic after the wizarding world heard of his crimes. However it seem Lucius Malfoy, was doing all he could to stop the House of Lords from investigating the rumors surrounding Fudge. The one thing that Lucius Malfoy pointed out was that the House of Lords dealt with facts, not rumor.

In the end, no investigation was order. But Augustus Longbottom pointed out that Fudge has removed several families from the House of Lords. It was enough to begin their own investigation and questions of Fudge's decisions to remove the families.

Fudge was in a state of panic. The many families he had removed were against his ideas and better judgment. However, that was now being put in question.

Harry smiled at the thought. Fudge clearly was using all of his power and influence, to keep it out of the papers. This caused Harry to pause and wonder, if Fudge was manipulating the press and media from the truth to his own benefit. Should he Harry be doing the same thing? Harry had a feeling he should be manipulate the media just as Fudge is. The only problem was, he didn't know how or had the time to run a newspaper.

He then remember something about Luna Lovegood, how her father ran the magazine known as the Quibbler. Perhaps he could start a magazine as well.

Harry had kept his mouth shut after blabbing out what he knew about the Minister of Magic, but he would smile at the thought of Fudge and his administration now doing their best at damage control. As far as Harry knew, Fudge was trying his best to have the wizarding community focus on catching Sirus Black. It was barely working. While some was reminded that Sirus Black was an insane mass murder, many were not persuaded and some were now insisting the Minister of Magic steps down from office.

Harry sighs as he finish his dinner and heads up to his common room. Seeing how he was no longer welcome or felt welcome in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's senses went off once again like a warning bell and he quickly moves to the side and sees a purple spell pass by just moments where he had been. He looks behind him and sees Cho Chang and some of her friends walking up towards him. Cho's wand was firmly in her hands and she look very anger. A sight that for some reason, amused Harry.

"Hello Cho, not a very friendly greeting." Harry said calmly. Out of the corner of his eye, more Ravenclaw's began to appear. Many of them were sixth years. He spotted a couple of fifth years in the group, they had him completely surrounded.

"I want answers." Cho said in a bossy tone and she tried to sound threatening.

"Then ask." Harry says in a calm tone.

"What did Cedric say before he die?"

Harry just stares into Cho's eyes, this of course should have been expected. She was Cedric's girlfriend and no doubt she resented Harry for coming back alive and her boyfriend dying. Or it was possible, she believed he murder Cedric.

"A pointless question." Harry said as he closes his eyes. He did not need to be reminded of Cedric's death, not in front of his ex-girlfriend.

"You killed him didn't you?" Cho said. It wasn't a question, it was more statement.

"In a way, yes. I am responsible for his death." Harry said in a calm tone of voice.

"You…!" Cho said with eyes that burn with fury.

"I would think carefully before what you and your friends are about to do Cho." Harry said calmly as he drops his bag. His hand firmly gripping his wand.

"We outnumber you, even if you are able to hurt a couple of us, we still have you outnumbered." Cho said in a angry tone of voice.

"Then I take you are prepared to kill me." Harry said in a calm tone of voice that Cho eye's open wide at the thought.

"No, you should be. Do not make threats against someone, unless you are prepare to take their life." Harry says in a calm tone of voice that several Ravenclaws back away at Harry's words.

"You can't scare us." Cho said.

"You clearly never had to fight for your life. Knowing that a split second, you could die have you. If you aren't going to let me pass, then let us fight…" Harry said as he draws his wand out and looks for the first time, intimidating. "With our lives on the line." Harry finished.

Almost like a wave of water splash on them, many Ravenclaws eyes open so wide they seemed to be paralyze with fear.

Harry waves his wand and a powerful blasting curse erupted his wand hitting the students on his left before casing a powerful banishing charm on a group of Ravenclaws in front of him.

Cho recovered quickly and fired a stinging hex at Harry. However she was shaking so bad her aim was off and ending up hitting one of her classmates. Several Ravenclaws were firing their own jinxes and hexes at Harry but he was slipping their curses like it was nothing and firing some of his own. One by one, her classmates fell down until she started to walk backwards and trip over Marietta Edgecomb who was on the ground moaning as her right side was cut open. Blood was everyone and the Ravenclaw's were either on the ground moaning in pain, or completely unconscious.

"I thought you were smart Cho." Harry said breaking Cho out of her thought and she looks at Harry in fear. Harry grabs her by her hair, and she struggles as she restrains herself not to scream. Her five foot figure dwarf Harry's five eight. When Harry pulled her up to eye level Cho feet was dangling in the air. Harry press his wand against her temple and she look terrified.

"As you can see Cho, if I wanted to kill another student, I wouldn't have any trouble against them. So tell me, why shouldn't I kill you?" Harry asks as Cho's eyes open wide. Harry's green eyes look into her dark eyes as if he was piercing through her soul. It was a look that Cho Chang would forever remember. The green eyes that reflected the colors of _Avada Kedavra_.

* * *

Harry walks in his hidden room and lays down. Cho was so scared that she was paralyze with fright. She was unable to move or even think. Harry drops her and walks away as she remain motionless, unaware that Harry let her go or that he was walking away with his back turn to her.

Harry sighs knowing he may have made things worse for himself. In truth however, he didn't really care. Cho was a fool, but she wanted to believe her love for Cedric meant something.

Harry lays down and stares at his ceiling. Harry never remember when sleep took over him.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was confused, she watch Harry Potter for a couple weeks since the start of term, and he was not acting like himself. Draco Malfoy had foolishly attempted to attack Potter from behind, but Potter had somehow overcame Draco's assault leaving two Slytherin's in the healer ward. That incident was two weeks ago and for some reason Crabbe and Goyle were still in the healer ward as Madam Pomfrey was unable to successfully regrow their bones. This was almost unheard of as Madam Pomfrey could mend bones in seconds. All that could be agreed on, was that Harry's spell was more powerful than they originally believed. It seemed to have a lasting effect that prevented the bones from growing back.

Daphne sighs when she remembers how furious Umbridge was when she heard Fudge was being question by the House of Lords. Her parents wrote to her saying the House of Lords could not really do anything as Lucius Malfoy was firmly against an investigation of any kind. The only positive sign was that the House of Lords were reviewing why Fudge removed the families he did.

Daphne sighs knowing if anything against the Minister was found, then Umbridge would leave Hogwarts.

Deep inside of her, she would be happy if Umbridge left Hogwarts. She was a terrible person, and had half the school scared of her. She seemed to favor Malfoy greatly and even give him passes to skip her classes and even books that were consider to be dark. Malfoy only seem to grow in arrogance. Daphne didn't think it was possible.

Daphne looks at her text book and wondered what she was supposed to do about her education. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts was proving to be a failure. The only years that prove to be useful was her third and fourth year.

Daphne wasn't also an idiot. She knew that Harry Potter has been claimed many things he never did but the wizarding world judge him harshly cause of either his status or abilities. This was proven in her second year when the school believed Harry was opening the chamber of secrets and attacking the muggleborns. This was proven to be false when Hermione Granger was one of the victims.

Then in her fourth year, Harry Potter was selected as the Fourth Triwizard Champion. Daphne notice immediately when Professor Dumbledore called out his name, Harry seemed to have wanted to disappear from view.

It was when the third task end, Harry looked like he was for a close word, dead. Harry made an announcement of the Dark Lord's return.

Now Daphne was sure Potter was telling the truth. There was no proof, but her father told her there was no proof that the Dark Lord had died either.

Daphne sighs knowing what she had to do, it would not be easy. She needed to get herself align with Harry Potter.

The problem was how to approach Potter. Already Potter was attack twice in the school by Draco Malfoy and a group of Ravenclaws. No doubt Potter was going to be difficult to trust her.

Daphne get ups and looks at the October sky.

The next morning Daphne was thinking of a way to approach Potter without anyone in her house knowing about it. Draco Malfoy, would no doubt flip out and turn the House against her.

The only way to approach Potter would be during History of Magic. However Potter hasn't appeared yet in class and always disappeared. This meant she had to get help on those who knew where Potter went. Her first thought was to Granger and Weasley, but she dismiss that thought almost immediately because of the simple fact that Potter has gone to great lengths to avoid them.

Daphne knew the only way to find Potter was to approach the Weasley twins. Something the older students and her own experience has told her, to approach with caution. The Weasley Twins were known pranksters, worse, they would love to prank a Slytherin who was alone. That meant she was a high risk target. However, she knew it was a small price to pay if she could get to talk with Potter.

It wasn't hard to find the Weasley's twins but approaching them was another story. They were apparently handing something to a group of second years from Hufflepuff as the boys gave them some gold.

"Beat it." Daphne said in her cold tone of voice. The Hufflepuff's look terrified and ran off.

"Well well, what do we got here." One of the Weasley's said.

"A lone Slytherin all by herself." His twin said while trying to talk in a mock snake accent.

"I need your help." Daphne said as she was preparing for the worse.

The twins raised their eyebrows. Clearly suspicious of her words.

"I need to find Potter to speak to him." Daphne said in a slow tone of voice.

"Why?" They said in union.

"Let's say I believe his claims about the Dark Lord's return. I also know he isn't getting any support anyone…"

"Not true oh little Slytherin. He has some support."

"George and I support him, we also know him well enough to know he wouldn't lie about something like this. It's far too serious for him to lie about it. Also we got some Intel that says that Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord would return."

"Oh Fred, we aren't supposed to say that." George said.

"I'm George, you're Fred." The twin said.

"Look, can you set up a private meeting? I want to talk to him and see if I can support him." Daphne said in a slow voice.

"No one knows where Potter is. He no longer sleeps in Gryffindor Tower." One of the twins said. Daphne eyes open wide. Potter was kicked out of Gryffindor Tower? Or did he leave? If so, where was he sleeping now?"

"Truth of the matter is, the only time we get to see him is during classes or sometimes in the hallways, but other than that, he disappears. Where, we do not know."

"Why?" Daphne asks, this was most unusual.

"Ron, Hermione and Harry had a fallout this summer. Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione not to write to Harry at all in case Death Eaters were watching his house and would intercept his letters. Harry didn't take that well and when Ron said Harry was selfish about his actions. Hermione said Dumbledore actions were what was best for Harry and Harry needed to accept that. Harry didn't take that too well and all we know is they got into a fight."

"It was the first time I've seen Harry look so angry. I've seen him get frustrated before, but angry, it was not a sight I don't want to see again."

This was deep information, it showed Dumbledore was a problem for Harry and Harry wasn't taken it well. If the Weasley's twins couldn't find Harry then she wondered who could.

"Do you have any idea where he would eat? He doesn't eat in the Great Hall anymore. Or at least not when others are there." Daphne said in a slow voice.

"He would be in the kitchens then."

"Where's the Kitchens?" Daphne asks.

The twins smiled and Daphne knew there would be a price to pay for this information. She was right.

* * *

Daphne walks in the common room drench in something that was water but gave off a powerful smell that was worse than a dungbomb.

"What happen to you?" Tracy asks as she covered her face up.

"The Weasley's." Daphne said in a cold tone of voice for everyone to hear.

"Damn those Weasley's, no respect and no manners." Draco said in a loud tone of voice. "A disgrace to the magical world if you ask me." Draco went on as many nods their heads in agreement.

"I'm taking a bath, hopefully this smell will be gone after I'm done." Daphne says as she heads up the girls dorm.

The smell was a small price to pay and a perfect cover in case anyone ask why they say her with the Weasley's. As a Slytherin it would be questionable if she ran into the Weasley's and didn't get prank. So she let herself get prank to mask the fact she went and got some information from the Weasley's. Unfortunately, she also had to give up the password to the Slytherin's Common Room so the Weasley's could mass prank every Slytherin in the morning. In truth she didn't care, most of the people in Slytherin were idiots and hardly thought about their future. Every girl in her year other than herself and Tracy saw their future as a trophy wife to a young rich pureblood.

Daphne couldn't be that, she was far too independent. She was also ambitious and had goals and dreams she wanted to achieved. The one reason why she couldn't follow Draco Malfoy ideas was because a highly ambitious witch had no place in the world if the Dark Lord took over. It's why she was seeking to become allies with Potter.

Daphne paused and thought about Potter. The Weasley's information was too straight forward and honest. She paused and wonder why they would just give it up to her when she was a Slytherin and consider to be 'the enemy' to almost every Gryffindor. She then remember hearing rumors that the Twins were known for making magical joke items. Only a few were available right now, but some rumors suggested that they were making new things that hadn't been seen before. Some rumors suggested that Potter was even involved.

Daphne gave a heavy sigh and wonder what else was going on with Potter that wasn't being told. There had to be more than what she learn from the Weasley's twins. What disturb her the most was the fact no one could point to where Harry Potter was disappearing? It has been three weeks and the end of September was upon them and Harry Potter was only seen during Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and sometimes in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That meant he was only seen for about four to six hours a day, where he went, no one knew.

Daphne tried to follow Potter after he skip History of Magic, but he had somehow given her the slip and vanished from sight.

To say she was baffled was an understatement. How was it that Potter could evade a thousand eyes so easily? She hope, she could corner him tomorrow at breakfast before anyone realized where she was. If she couldn't, then she would have a very hard time to even talk to him. Speaking to him in class was out of the question for her housemates would be curious as to why she would even talk to Potter, when he has bested them in both Quidditch and for the InterHouse Cup. She knew she was walking on dangerous grounds and the way things were going, things would get much worse.

* * *

Author Notes: Another happy chapter; as you all can guess, the attacks by Harry's fellow students is pushing him further away from everyone. Harry is also doing his best to distance himself from everyone. However Daphne is determined to talk to him and align herself with him, even in secret. They won't fall in love immediately, it will take time. Also, there is a reason for Harry's dark nature against other students. I will explain later on but I'm sure some of you already know why.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. A Dark Secret

**Hollow**

Author Notes: I'm giving you all a quick warning before you read this chapter. It will be very dark and there will be scenes of torture in it. It's one of the reasons why I rated this story M. If you wish to avoid it, you can skip to the Potion Class, there will be a scene break you can go to.

 **Chapter 06: A Dark Secret**

 **++++++TORTURE++++++**

Daphne woke up at five o'clock and quickly gets out of bed. Taking a shower and putting on her school robes she heads not to the great hall but towards the kitchen. Daphne has never before been so nervous. She reaches the kitchen without running into anyone. She raises her hand to tickle the pear, before she realized it, she was hit in the back by a stunner spell.

Daphne opens her eyes and looks around, her head felt heavy and was laying on something that was uncomfortable. Looking around she realized she was in a bathroom. She tries to get up only to realize she was bound. She tried to move but the binds were strong.

"You've been attempting to follow me for some time, why?" Came the cold voice of Harry Potter.

Daphne turns to look at him and in horror realizes her wand was in his hands.

"You might want to answer me, I will have no regrets if I'm force to torture you for answers." Harry said in a cold tone of voice.

His words sent a dark shiver down her spine.

This was not the Harry Potter she has been in class with for four years. This was in many ways a darker and deadlier Harry Potter. His eyes hold no warmth inside of them. Just blind fury and a dark hatred inside of him.

"Very well, _Crucio_!" Harry said pointing her wand at her, Daphne could feel pain unlike any other. She seemed to have been screaming worse than she has ever screamed before.

Then the pain stop, it took her a moment to realize Harry lifted the curse and she was catching her breath. She was breathing heavily and could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest.

"Do you want to answer my questions or should I cast another one on you?" Harry said in a cold tone of voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Daphne said as she said the words the best she could. She was having a hard time talking as she realized the dangerous waters she was in. There was no doubt in her mind, Potter would _kill_ her without a second thought of it.

"Really, why?" Potter said with a raised eyebrow. Daphne was trying to collect herself before answering. A wrong thing to do as Potter cast another Cruciatus Curse on her. It appeared Potter was impatient and didn't want to wait for long. Which made sense, seeing how they had classes soon.

"Please, I was merely hoping I could join you." Daphne said the moment the curse was lifted.

Potter raised his eyebrow.

"You're lies are amusing. Why would you want to join me, your enemy?" Potter said looking at her with a dangerous look. The look caused Daphne to become afraid for her well-being. She hasn't felt this way since the dementors in her third year.

"Please, I just want to talk." Daphne said.

"I would rather just kill you." Harry said with a smile on his face. Daphne realized Potter actually look like he was enjoying the thought.

"Please, I don't mean you any harm. I want to help you fight You-Know-Who." Daphne said as quickly as she could before Potter cast another Cruciatus Curse.

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way. _Crucio_!" Harry said and Daphne once again screams as her body began to do its best to twist and turn from the torture curse.

Daphne stops screaming and pants heavily. Her robes were wet and her body was very numb. She could literally taste the bathroom floor as she was trying to breathe and recover from the curse.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Harry said calmly as he flips her wand at her causing Daphne to flip over allowing her to see he was looking at her with a very dark amusing look in his eyes.

"Have you've ever heard the tragic story of the Longbottoms?" Harry said. Daphne shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom, were respected in the magical community and well liked. They were also Aurors, one of the youngest who fought in the last war. After the Dark Lord's defeat that Halloween night, a small group of Death Eaters attack the Longbottoms for information on the whereabouts of Voldemort. The refused to give them any information and they were tortured under the Cruciatus Curse till the point their minds were destroyed beyond repair. They reside in Saint Mungo's Magical Healing Center to this day. Their son is Neville Longbottom, the boy you Slytherin's love to bully so much. He visits them every holiday, however what's sad about this story is, his own parents do not even know he is their son. He is nothing to them in their eyes."

Daphne felt tears running down her face. She had no idea, she was never a part of the bully against Neville but she never stop it either. To think that his own parents didn't even know their own son was terrible.

"To many who knew the Longbottoms, it was a fate worse than death. However it does make me curious." Harry said. Daphne suddenly knew what Harry was going to say and it made her stomach feel very sick at what he was going to say. "I cannot help but wonder, how long till you become the same as the Longbottoms." Harry said and a dark smile formed on his lips. He raised her wand and said _'Crucio'_ and Daphne began to twist and turn, her body shaking violently and her screams pierce through the walls as the curse was place upon her again.

The curse was lifted and Daphne was panting heavily again. She knew she couldn't take much more.

"Please…" Daphne said shaking so bad. "I only wanted to talk to you…" Daphne said but Harry again cast the unforgivable curse and she was screaming again.

Daphne was doing her best to breathe, but her body was so numb and she could actually began to feel the effects of the curse beginning to affect her body and mind.

"No one wants to help me. No one cares about me. All they see is the boy-who-lived, I'm the hero who saves them when trouble occurs, but then I'm garbage when they don't need me. Why would you, who has never spoken a word to me, want to help me?" Harry hissed.

Harry moves her wand up her body to the point he stop at her chest. She became aware her robes were open revealing her chest. Though it wasn't off completely, it was however, exposing her to the point Harry knew she was develop well.

"I was hoping to make an alliance with you… to join forces."

"Why?" Harry said in a cold and demanding tone of voice.

"There will be no place for someone like me if the Dark Lord takes over." Daphne says. She was trying not to show weakness but it was hard when she felt so powerless and weak. She was also overcome with fear.

Harry narrows his eyes and studies her face closely.

"Explain." Harry again says in a cold voice that sent a dark shiver down her back.

"I'm ambitious, I have goals and dreams. If the Dark Lord wins he will kill me because I'm not or ever will be obedient." Daphne explains, praying to whomever existed that Harry wouldn't curse her again.

She was also hoping someone would have heard her screams and come investigating.

Harry narrowed his eyes. It was as if he was studying her.

"Why should I trust you, the last time I trusted someone, they did not hesitate to betray me." Harry hissed.

"I will give you an oath." Daphne said.

"What good is an oath? Oaths' can be broken."

"I will give you an unbreakable vow." Daphne said realizing it may be her only chance to get Potter to trust her.

"Explain."

Daphne would have normally look down at Potter for not knowing what an Unbreakable Vow was, but the situation was already on thin ice and if she wasn't careful she wouldn't walk away with her mind intact or her life.

"An Unbreakable Vow is preform by two people. A witch and wizard. In this case you will set the rules for me and I agree to them. If I break it, I will die." Daphne said.

"Interesting. You would go so far for me?" Harry said as he moves her wand up to the side of her mouth. Daphne was trying so hard not to shake and set off another unforgivable.

"Yes." She finally said.

"I would let you cast it right now, however… class is about to start, and I do not want people start asking unwanted questions." Harry said. He removes her wand from her face and removes her binds and cleans her robes. Daphne moves to sit up but suddenly she felt Harry's hand around her throat with her wand pointed at her temple. Her back was slammed into the bathroom wall.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you and your family understand." Harry snarled in her ear.

Daphne eyes open so wide she knew he was serious. She nods her head once in understanding and Harry let go of his grip allowing her to collect herself as he drops her wand at her feet. He quickly leaves closing the door behind him and Daphne let herself go, weeping on the wall wondering what she got herself into. She wondered, did she make a deal with the devil to save herself? She wasn't sure which devil was better to be honest. She prayed he wouldn't do anything to Astoria. Astoria was only thirteen. Daphne would never forgive herself if her sister got hurt because of her.

 **++++++ TORTURE ENDS ++++++**

Potions; Daphne was shaking so bad she was still trying to recover her encounter with Potter. It was a side of Potter she never thought existed. She was almost wishing she hadn't tried to form an alliance with him. But she made a deal, she knew without a doubt if she attempted to back out of it, then her family or worse her sister would pay for it.

She wanted to tell Professor Snape but fear of Potter's retaliation was in her mind. Potter was smarter than she thought. He used her wand and not his to torture her. Potter could have also claimed anyone could have used a glamour charm or polyjuice potion to make it appear as him.

She was hoping no one would notice how shaken up she was. Unfortunately Tracy knew her well and had a questionable look in her eye as Daphne attempted to brew her potion.

"Is something on your mind Miss Greengrass?" Professor Snape's voice said breaking her out of thought. She looks into the dark eyes of her Head of House.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind Professor." Daphne lies as calmly as she could. Snape stares into her eyes and she tries not to blink.

Snape said nothing more but walks towards the Gryffindor table. He took away a large number of points from the Gryffindor's. Made Granger feel miserable before walking towards Potter's potion which was perfect since the first potion class of the year.

"You have once again found a way to make the best potion in the class again heh Potter?" Snape sneer down at Potter. Daphne couldn't bare to watch and looks away. She almost felt Potter's sinister eyes on her as if he was going to take it out on her later.

"I'm focus on my work Professor. I have no one to distract me." Potter said in a calm tone of voice.

"Interesting. I would take points from you but a perfect potion doesn't deserve points being taken away. Instead you will have detention with me tonight. To discuss your methods of cheating." Snape said as he walks up to the front of the classroom.

Daphne sighs and was a bit thankful as she didn't have to see Potter tonight. It gave her a small break and room to breathe for a short time.

* * *

Daphne received a note from Draco saying Professor Snape wanted to speak to her. She was to report to his office at six o'clock right after dinner. She said nothing as she heads to her Head of House Office immediately, knowing Professor Snape did not like it when anyone was late.

She opens the door and was surprise to see there was several people inside Professor Snape's office. Among them was her parents.

"Awe Miss Greengrass, please come in." Professor Dumbledore said as he gestures his hand towards a seat next to her parents. She looks and could see a large black dog next to Harry Potter as well as her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were also by Dumbledore.

Harry gave her a dark look the moment she passes him and she looks down, scare of what was going on.

"I must thank you all for coming here on such short notices. A situation has arouse that involves Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said slowly.

Daphne could feel the life running out of her. They knew, and she was going to pay. Her family was going to pay.

"What happen?" Her father, Marcus Greengrass demanded. No doubt he was expecting the worse.

"Lord Greengrass, I must ask you that you must not take any action, not till you hear everything about the incident and the reason why we're using Harry detention as a smoke screen for this meeting." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

Marcus Greengrass nods his head but Daphne could see that he was going for his wand. Dumbledore and Snape realized it too. There was no doubt in Daphne's mind that he suspected Potter rape her.

"This morning, Mr. Potter tortured your daughter under the Cruciatus Curse." Snape said in a calm tone of voice.

"What!" Came the roar of Marcus Greengrass. Her mother, Sophia Greengrass was looking at her daughter in disbelief.

"Harry wouldn't!" Professor Lupin said in shocked. The black dog barked in what sounded like an agreement.

"It's true I'm afraid." Professor Snape said.

"How did you find out?" Marcus Greengrass demanded.

"Legilimency." Professor Snape replies calmly.

"You enter my daughter's memories!" Sophia Greengrass literally screamed.

"Please understand, your daughter was not acting like herself this morning. She was shaken and showed signs of being place under the Cruciatus Curse. She performed terrible this morning. I know signs of when someone has been place under that curse, because of…" Professor Snape said but didn't finish as he grasp his left forearm.

"This is where I must come in, and I must say I do not believe Harry was in full control of his actions." Dumbledore said.

"It's like you to shield Potter, Dumbledore. He cast an Unforgivable, he should go to Azkaban!" Marcus Greengrass roared.

"Let me explained. I also must explain somethings to Mr. Potter myself. For what has happen is something I failed to foreseen. I should have expected it, but I didn't. Please allow me to explain." Dumbledore said. Marcus Greengrass hands tighten around his wand and was looking murderous.

"Harry, I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be, but with the current situation I feel it is time to tell you the truth you have long ask for." Dumbledore said in a slow voice.

"I no longer care." Harry said looking away.

"Regardless, I believe you need to hear it. Remember at the end of your first year, when you ask me why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

"I do. You told me I wasn't ready to know." Harry said with clear anger in his voice.

"So I believed. That is perhaps my greatest failing. Let me explain to the beginning. I know you've heard before Voldemort's downfall things were not looking good for the magical world. Voldemort power seem to be absolute and was consider to be unstoppable. He was gaining followers and those who stood against were losing all hope. Then came a prophecy, a prophecy that foretold of Voldemort's downfall by a boy who would be born at the end of the seventh month."

Harry looks at Dumbledore with interesting eyes. Everyone in the room seem to hang on Dumbledore's word.

"Voldemort learn of this prophecy and immediately he chose you as his vanquisher."

"What?!" Harry shouted out.

"Yes, he chose not Neville Longbottom a pure-blood but you a half-blood like himself. He saw himself inside of you even before he laid eyes on you."

"How can you be sure?" Marcus Greengrass asks clearly curious.

"The third line of the Prophecy. _'The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal.'_ You were mark by the Dark Lord. Not Mr. Longbottom. Now comes the next question, why were you not place in the care of a loving magical family and place instead with your mother's sister family. The answer Harry was your well-being. There was no doubt in my mind that many families would have welcome you as a son. However, I was also afraid if the remnants of the Death Eaters manage to get a hold of you. Not all went to Azkaban. I feared they would stop at nothing to kill you. I used their own ignorance against them, I place you in the muggle world where I knew you would be safe from the Death Eaters. That was my failing as I failed to think of your happiness. I cannot say how sorry I truly am for your suffering. I should have been there more for you but I didn't, why… because I was afraid. Afraid if I got to close to you I would give you misinformation and lead you astray. I wanted you to grow up as your parents wanted you to be. I failed. Now as to the answer as to why I believe you were not fully to blame for you torturing Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh and looks down.

"Do you remember Harry, in your second year after you closed the Chamber of Secrets, we talk a bit about the night Voldemort tried to kill you."

"Yes."

"I feared I may have let some information slip but the truth of the matter is, I was not fully honest with you that night. There is a reason Harry, you can talk to snakes. There is a reason why you can look into the mind of the Dark Lord's. There is a reason why you can even understand him. A part of Voldemort lives inside of you."

Silence filled the room as everyone stares at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Are you talking about, what I think you're talking about Dumbledore?" Marcus Greengrass said in a hollow voice.

"Yes." Dumbledore said in a sad voice that sounded like he was defeated.

"Dear, what is going on?" Sophia Greengrass asks, clearly confuse as Daphne was.

"Harry Potter is a Horcrux of the Dark Lord." Marcus Greengrass said in a hollow voice. He wasn't looking at Harry with hate anymore but if Daphne was mistaken was it pity?

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of this Horcrux." Professor McGonagall said speaking for the first time.

"Few have." Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall turns to look at Professor Snape.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what it means. I've never heard of the word." Professor Snape said.

"Marcus could you please…" Dumbledore said.

"I can't. I only know it by pass tense. All I know is that it's something all allows the caster to remain anchor in this world. It's very foul and evil dark magic."

"Very well I shall explain." Dumbledore said even though he had no wish to. Daphne suddenly began to notice how old Dumbledore was beginning to look.

"A Horcrux is like Lord Greengrass said, an anchor for the caster to remain in this world without dying. It ties the casters soul into an object. Like this diary." Dumbledore said as he pulls a strange black diary from inside his robes.

"Riddle's diary." Harry said.

"Yes, this was the first and most important clue you gave me Harry. This is the clue that prove Voldemort was successful in casting multiple Horcrux."

"How?" Harry said suddenly curious.

"When I left you with your aunt and uncle, I was able to sense some of Voldemort's magic on you but I thought it was merely after effects of the killing curse. It wasn't until you manage to close the chamber and give me this diary that told me Voldemort was successful. Voldemort has been studying Horcruxes since he was at Hogwarts. When did he learn about them, I do not know. I knew he was studying them, but I never found out if he was successful in preforming it. When I did found out he was studying dark magic, I immediately removed all the dark arts from the school library. It appears, I wasn't successful. After you gave me this diary, I began running all magical test on it to see if I could locate the other Horcrux. This was the proof I need to show that Voldemort was successful. However few knew of Voldemort and many wish to believe he is truly gone. This diary proves, that Voldemort survived thanks to this dark magic." Dumbledore said and he gives a heavy sigh as if he was very tired. Almost like he wanted to get this off of his chest. "Remember what you told me Harry what Voldemort said mere moments after he regain his body. _'I was less than a spirit, less than a ghost, what I was, even I didn't not know… still I was alive and I am the only wizard who has truly traveled down the path of immortality.'_ Those words told me Voldemort was talking about his Horcruxes." Dumbledore said.

"Why did he turn me into a Horcrux?" Harry asks.

"I don't believe that was his intentions. I do not know how many times he made Horcrux, but I do know this, unless all of them are destroyed, Voldemort will never truly be vanquish."

"Then how did I become a Horcrux?" Harry ask in a demanding tone.

"It could be your mother Lily fault." Professor Lupin said.

Daphne and everyone else turns to Professor Lupin.

"Before Voldemort's downfall and the death of the Potter's, Lily let slip she was creating a charm that should shield you from the killing curse. I do not know what the charm is, most of Lily's work was destroyed that night. I believe Lily's charm was successful, as you are standing here today with us. However if Voldemort did cast multiple Horcruxes, then I believe I'm right to assuming, that the Dark Lord's soul is unstable?" Lupin said.

"I suspect so." Dumbledore said. "That night, Voldemort was ripped from his body, he attempted to latch onto the only living person to regain a body and his powers, that person was you, Harry. However your mother's spell must have work as it was successful in repelling Voldemort magic and Voldemort himself. However, it was last year when I began to suspect that Voldemort left a part of himself inside of you."

"Wait, how does this explain why Potter isn't responsible for torturing my daughter?" Daphne's mother said in an angry tone of voice.

Everyone turns to look at Dumbledore.

"If I had said this in the beginning you wouldn't believe me, hence why we were side track and talking about Lord Voldemort. The Horcrux inside Mr. Potter is channeling Voldemort's magic and attempting to take over Mr. Potter body. The Horcrux is attempting to be set free. I never thought it was possible but Mr. Potter's recent actions have proven to me, that Voldemort is indirectly influencing Mr. Potter and his course of action."

"You mean, he is controlling me?" Harry said in a rasp tone of voice.

"In a way yes. I have only theories about what will happen but I fear we cannot waste much time and take action immediately." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of theories?" Harry asks.

"The first theory is the Horcrux will eventually take over your body and mind and a second Lord Voldemort will emerge. While this theory is possible, the second is also likely."

"Which is…"

"The Horcrux and Harry will merge into a new being, someone more powerful than anything we've seen before."

"I don't understand, why is this happening now?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"There is no proof, but I believe that when Voldemort regain his body and began to regain his power, he was also attempting to connect with his Horcruxes without realizing it. Since Harry has Voldemort's Horcrux inside of him, the Horcrux is responding by attempting to gain control of Harry's body. How this will play out, I do not know, however I believe it wise not to let the situation destroy itself." Dumbledore said.

"What do you have in mind Professor?" Lupin said.

"Professor Snape will being teaching you Occlumency in hopes it will prevent the Horcrux within you from influencing you any further."

"What!" Harry shouted.

Daphne wince at Harry's tone of voice. It was well known, Professor Snape and Harry Potter hated each other. This was like asking for hell to freeze over.

"Harry Professor Snape is a master of Occlumency. I cannot teach you because of Professor… _Umbridge_." Dumbledore said as he was trying to say her name without looking angry. "Sh is closely watching my corridor and trying to gain information on me. If she sees you near my office, than I'm afraid the Ministry will make things harder for all of us."

"I refuse to let him anywhere near my mind!" Harry snarled.

What happen next shocked Daphne. The dog began to change and grow bigger. When the dog stop, a grown man in black wizard robes appeared next to Harry. What caused her to be scared was the wizard was Sirus Black.

"Dumbledore, are you sure it's wise for Harry and…" Here, Black gives Professor Snape a dirty look which her Head returns in equal favor. She became aware that her mother and father both had their wands out and were pointing them at Sirus Black.

"Sirus, I know you all question Severus reasons, but I assure you that Severus can be trusted." Dumbledore said.

"I don't trust him to hold a spoon." Harry said.

"Does Severus Snape loyalty have to do with Lily?" Lupin suddenly said.

Everyone turns to look at Lupin. Daphne was confused to know what Harry's mother and her Head of House had in common?

"Yes." Snape said in a low voice as if he was in pain.

"What does my mother and Snape have to do with his loyalty?" Harry demanded in a angry tone of voice.

"I don't expect you to know Harry, but at the end of our fifth year in school, Severus and Lily were thick as thieves. For a time, they were inseparable. Unfortunately an incident took place where your father and Sirus were bullying Severus and were making him… well."

Daphne could only guess what had happen. She has seen it when Malfoy bullies other students when there are no teachers around.

"Your mother was my friend and perhaps the only person who truly knew me best. When she came to help me from your father and the mutt." Severus said giving Sirus Black a dirty look. "I called her a…" Snape look like he couldn't finish what he called Lily Potter. However Daphne didn't need him to finish, it was the worse word for any muggle born witch or wizard. A swear word in the magical world. MudBlood. Draco has called Granger this since day one.

"I regret what we did." Sirus Black said. "I was young and stupid. I was also bored and thought it would be fun to humiliate you as we use to do. Looking back I know what we did was wrong and it shouldn't have happen in the first place."

"Your mother, Lily. Had a remarkable gift, she could not only see the best in people but bring out the best in them as well." Lupin said. "A trait, that seems to have pass on to you."

Harry said nothing, it look like he was trying to absorb all this information and was having a hard time believing it.

"The Dark Lord has also been very angry lately." Snape said suddenly as it was clear it was attempting to avoid the topic of Lily Potter and get back on the subject at hand. "I believe his anger has been flowing into Mr. Potter who reacted onto that anger. Is that right Dumbledore?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord has always taken his frustrations out on hurting others. Whether he is happy or angry, he enjoys causing other harms. This is why I believe Mr. Potter tortured your daughter. He was channeling Voldemort's rage."

"This type of bond is dangerous Dumbledore. Why haven't you cut it off?" Sirus Black said with narrowed eyes.

This caused Daphne to wonder that as well.

"I would if I could. If I was sure it wouldn't harm Mr. Potter. I should have done something about it that night but I didn't. Now it's clear that my actions and decisions have only done more harm than good. The only way I have come up with that can remove the Horcrux from Mr. Potter is for Voldemort to remove it himself."

Silence once again filled the office.

"How?" Daphne's father asked.

"There are two ways, one is to summon the Horcrux and return it to the original host. However, that is unlikely, as I doubt Voldemort would do such a noble thing." Dumbledore said.

"And the other?" Professor McGonagall said.

"This one is dangerous, but is our best course. Voldemort, must kill Harry."

"What!" Harry shouted.

"What do you mean Dumbledore?" Lupin asks.

"The Horcrux is of Voldemort's magic and soul. If Voldemort cast the killing curse upon Harry, instead of hitting Harry's magic he will instead hit his own Horcrux and destroy it. This would of course, work in our favor."

"Because it would cast the illusion that Mr. Potter cannot be killed by the Dark Lord. It would give the Magical Community hope." Macus Greengrass said.

"Yes, I know it's a lie… but false hope is better than no hope." Dumbledore said.

"Why tell us all this Dumbledore?" Sophia Greengrass asks.

"Because my brother was right about me, I wish to make up for past mistakes."

"Right, in what way?" Marcus Greengrass asks.

"I keep to many secrets, I move everyone around like they're chest pieces on a board. I play with lives I have no right to play with. I need to open my circle and have more minds fight the Dark Lord."

Professor Snape suddenly grasp his left forearm causing everyone to look at him.

"He is summoning me. I must go." He said and he pulled out a strange rune stone and disappears.

"Marcus and Sophia, I ask you here to hear this because your daughter is seeking to align herself with Harry. I fear my actions to protect him have push him away from everyone else. Your daughter I believe, can show him things others couldn't show him."

Her mother and father gave no reaction but nods their heads.

"Also please don't say a word to this about anyone. If Voldemort finds out we know about his Horcruxes, then the massacre of Diagon Alley on Valentine's Day of 1977 will look like a child's play. He will kill anyone who knows his secret."

They nod their heads.

Daphne suddenly realized why Dumbledore told her parents and her all of this. He had without even asking for their help just gain the power of the Greengrass in the course of the war. Dumbledmore, manipulated her and her parents. If the Death Eaters attempted to recruit them, they would have to refuse if they wanted to live. Truth was, she wasn't sure what was worse. Perhaps Dumbledore could shield them from the Death Eaters when the time came. She hoped so.

"Now, onto something else. You are of course, curious to know why Sirus Black is here and not bound or in cuffs at the Ministry?" Dumbledore said.

They nod their head.

"I have no doubt you heard that Fudge order the Dementor's kiss to be preform on two ancient head of a noble family." Harry suddenly said.

"Sirus Black is one of the heads." Daphne's mother said.

"Yes. The proof is in the newspapers. However, I merely wish to point out some flaws with that order." Harry said. Everyone was looking at Harry.

"Sirus told me last year, that he was sent to Azkaban, without ever receiving a trial. It's my understanding, that every witch and wizard has the right to present his or her case before the Wizengamot before being convicted of any crimes."

"True, perfectly true." Marcus said.

"So if Sirus Black never received a trial, then he isn't a convicted felon. That means when Fudge order the Dementor Kiss to be preform on him, that was an illegal order to kill the Head of a Ancient and Noble family."

Shock was the only word that could be describe at the end of Harry's sentence.

"But Sirus Black killed thirteen muggle and Peter Pettigrew." Sophia said.

"No, that is what we were lead to believe but it's not true. For years we believed that Sirus Black was the Potter's secret keeper, he wasn't." Lupin said.

"I was too obvious. James, Lily and I, well as you two are aware we were the best students in Hogwarts of our year. Putting our minds together, we knew that Voldemort could make me tell him where the Potter's were hiding. I decided to be the decoy and in my place would be Peter Pettigrew. However, that Halloween, I felt something wasn't right. I went to see Peter but he was long gone. So I went to the Potter and I saw what had happen. I was, overcome with rage and anger. I sought to kill Peter. I track him in a muggle town not too far from his home. He saw me coming and screamed that I killed Lily and James and blasted the street with his wand. Before I could curse him, he transformed and ran away in the sewers."

Silence once again filled the office. Daphne was wondering if this was all a dream.

"What do you mean transformed?" Marcus asks.

"Daphne, you are aware of what I am don't you." Lupin said.

"You're a werewolf." Daphne said as she nods her head.

"Yes, I told Harry in your third year that the whooping tree was planted the same year I came to Hogwarts. The truth was, it was planted because _I_ had come to Hogwarts. Every month, I would go inside the tree and travel down the tunnel and go into the Shrieking Shack. I would transform into a werewolf. It was, horrible for me." Lupin said. "But I had great friends. Three great friends. James Potter, Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew. They took notice that I was disappearing every month and I always made excuses. Fearing they would abandon me if they knew the truth. However, it was in their second year they find out the truth and they didn't abandon me at all. They did something that would make my life the greatest in all my times at Hogwarts. They became Animagus."

"You boys were always reckless." Professor McGonagall said.

"They became unregistered Animagus?" Marcus said.

"Yes, have you've seen Harry's Patronus Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne nods her head. She remembers Harry casting it upon Draco during the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game in her third year. "It was a large animal, with antlers I believe." Daphen said.

"A stag, it's why we gave James the nickname, Prongs. I'm Moony, Sirus as you can tell was a dog and was called Padfoot. Peter, was wormtail… because he could turn… into a rat."

"When did they succeed?" Marcus asks.

"In the winter of our fifth year. Because James and Sirus could turn into large animals they were able to keep me in check as we roam the grounds of Hogwarts and even the streets of Hogsmeade."

"That was dangerous!" Sophia Greengrass said out loud.

"A thought that has always haunted me. But in my curse, I found it to be fun."

"Do you remember Marcus, the biggest piece of Peter they could find was his finger. Here, look at this." Sirus Black said as he pulls an old newspaper from his robes and hands it to Daphne's father hesitated but took it as he opens it. Daphne looks at it and could see the Weasley family in the front page. Daphne remember the Weasley's won some gold that summer from the Ministry Give Away Lottery.

"The rat in the boy's hand." Sirus said.

"A missing toe." Marcus replies.

"That rat, also if you ask any Weasley, has been in that family for twelve years. If you think about it, isn't that uncommon for any common rat whose life span is what, three years at best, maybe four?"

Marcus looks at Sirus and could piece together the puzzle. In the end, Daphne mother and fathered both nods their heads, believing Sirus Black.

"We can't push for a trial for Sirus Black even if he is captured. Fudge will never allow it." Lupin said.

"But the House of Lords can look into it." Harry said.

"That was your plan from the start wasn't it." Daphne said.

"You knew didn't you?" Harry said as he looks at her. Daphne was taken back by the look in Harry's eyes. It wasn't like before in the bathroom with that dark look that scared her. He seemed to be sincere even apologetic.

"I suspected that the things you said was to get everyone to write to their families and have them raise questions." Daphne said.

"It's a tactic I learned in the muggle world. Some muggles just ask certain questions about what the government is doing and it builds pressure." Harry said. "But yes, I wanted the House of Lords to look into the Minister's activities. Also, I was hoping to get the House of Lords to, if they can… get Sirus to become a free man."

"That will be tricky, but we can, what's that muggle expression… bounce the ball?" Sophia Greengrass said.

"Keep the ball rolling." Lupin said.

"Does that mean to keep the rumors alive and put more pressure on the course of action?" Daphne said.

"You truly are a bright witch Miss Greengrass. To understand a muggle saying so well."

Daphne wasn't sure how to take such a compliment.

"Regardless, it is late. You both need to return to your dorms. Harry, if you wish to talk, it can only be done during the Holidays. I trust you understand." Dumbledore said.

Harry nods his head in understanding.

Harry and Daphne gets up and leaves leaving the adults behind. Daphne said nothing as she walks next to Harry, who just twelve hours ago, torturer her. What she was told had her mind spinning. She turns around and realized, Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. He has, once again… vanish from sight.

* * *

Author Notes: A long chapter. Sorry if the torturer scene was too much but I wanted to show Harry's inner darkness. To explain the channeling fulling let me explain it better. Remember no one in the wizarding world, even Dumbledore, Harry and Voldemort know. But the connection between Voldemort's Horcrux inside Harry fully awaken when Voldemort return on the night of the Third Task. It was when Voldemort bypass Harry's mother magic that he was able to touch Harry that the Horcrux felt Voldemort true self and tried to reach out to its master. As Voldemort was furious about Harry escaping, he has been in rage all summer and Harry was channeling that rage thinking it was his own. The Horcrux in Harry if not removed will merge with Harry's own magic and it will create a new person and identity. Not Harry or Voldemort, but someone worse. Like having a dangerous split personality. I did this because I've notice no one else has really put this in a story. Hope you guys like this twist.

Also as to why Harry's the last known Peverell, the Gaunt's are a branch family of the Peverell's. It started when Antioch Peverell pass away and the head of the family became Cadmus Peverell when Antoich son wasn't old enough to become the head. However Cadmus died too and his own child wasn't old enough to take the title as well. This means that Ignotus Peverell became the head and he died when his son was old enough to take the title. Ignotus did not pass it to his nephews as he should have and instead kept the head family down to his own line. Which eventually lead to the Potters. The Gaunts, before Voldemort's own birth, hated the Potter's for unknown reasons. The only thing the Gaunt Family was told from generation to generation was the Potter's 'Stole' from them. They just never knew what that meant. I'm sure you all can tell this is going to have things heat up later in the story.

There will be more Daphne's POV in later chapters.

Tell me what you think, did I over do it?


	7. Mending the Bridge

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 07: Mending the Bridge**

Daphne woke up and realized at once, her body was in pain. She realized what happen yesterday with Potter was no dream or nightmare. It was real. Her body was aching in pain and she was having trouble moving.

"Is miss awake?" a squeaky voice said that would have caused her to jump out of her bed. Daphne looks down and sees the weirdest House-Elf she has ever laid eyes on.

"Yes." She said as she tried to sits up. It was hard as her body felt like there was thousands of knives slicing her insides at once.

"Miss is to drink potions. The scary professor said so." The house-elf said.

The house-elf was defiantly weird. But she looks at the tray and sees a couple of potions, and a note.

' _Miss Greengrass, these potions will help remove the effects of the Cruciatus Curse that was place on you by Mr. Potter. You will need to take them for three days, to ensure there is no lasting damage. If anyone asks why you are having any trouble, just tell them you are worried about your O.W.L.s., it is not uncommon for students to get distracted and get worried this earlier. Do not tell your sister or Miss Davis of these events. If anyone asks why you were sent to my office, it was because I was concern about your performance and helping you prepare for your O.W.L.s, I will not always be there to cover for you._

 _Dumbledore also wishes for me to tell you, if you can forgive Potter, then seek him out for help. He will need someone to be there to help him. He has for many years, been alone.'_

The letter burn the moment Daphne finished reading and she was shocked at the level of magic that was place on it.

Potter, that raised uncertain questions. He had torture her, but merely because he was under the influence of dark magic that reside inside of him. She grabs the potions and drinks them.

In truth she was uncertain what to do with Harry Potter. She gets up and looks at her schedule and groans as she has Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was not looking forward to it.

Daphne gets up and puts on her robes, she stops and looks but the House-Elf was gone. Daphne sighs and puts on her robes and could feel the potions working immediately as the numbness and pain was gone.

She walks down where she could smell a horrible smell. She looks down and Professor Snape was not happy.

"Who was stupid enough to leave dungbombs above the common room entrance?" Professor Snape roared.

Daphne wish she was small so no one could see she look slightly guilty. Thankfully no one notice. She was sure she would not be welcome back to the Slytherin Common Room if they knew _she_ gave the password to the Weasley Twins.

"What happen?" Daphne asks Tracy who was lucky and didn't get hit.

"Someone set a prank on us." Tracy whispered.

Snape got no replied and he was looking very anger.

"Detention all of you!"

"What!" Draco Malfoy cried out loud.

"No exceptions. Unless someone steps forward, you will all have detention until I say otherwise." Professor Snape said as he walks out the common room.

Daphne sighs and looks at the time, it was nearly time for her class to start. She puts her bag over her shoulders and heads off to class with Tracy. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Astoria was covered in dungbomb. Daphne couldn't help but smile at the sight, but knew it wasn't the place to let it out.

"Why did Professor Snape want to see you?" Tracy asks.

"He was curious as to why my performance was lacking." Daphne lied, she didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she knew the truth would do no good. If Tracy knew Potter had torture her, then all hell would break loose. This caused her to pause and wonder, why she wasn't turning Potter in. She could easily do it, it would be revenge if Potter was sent to Azkaban for life. She wouldn't have to fear for her safety. However the words of last night echoed in her mind. Potter wasn't responsible, the Dark Lord was making Potter this way.

She looks down and wonders, what had happen in Potter's childhood that caused him to be so unhappy?

"Hey Daph, what do you think is going on with Potter?" Tracy said breaking Daphne out of her train of thought.

"The events of the TriWizard Tournament." Daphne said in a slow voice.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Tracy asks.

Daphne wanted to tell Tracy it was true, but she knew better.

"Hard to say, no witnesses and only Harry's word. We can't say we know him enough to say he's lying now can we?" Daphne said carefully.

Tracy looks at her with questionable eyes. Damn Tracy Davis knew her so well.

"True, any thoughts on our classes?" Tracy asks as they enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Umbridge was not in, thank Merlin.

Someone brush past Daphne and she could feel their hand in her pocket. She looks to see it was Harry who settle down behind his desk and open his book. She reaches in her pocket and feels a parchment that wasn't her own.

"That was rude." Tracy said as she notice Potter had bump into her.

"Forget it, you know how things are with him, he's probably in a foul mood from his detention." Daphne said. Tracy seems to have accepted Daphne's words and seats down. The moment Tracy was digging her bag for her book did Daphne pull out Potter's note.

' _Meet me tonight at seven thirty on the seventh floor on the northeast corner by the statue implanted on the wall.'_

Daphne quickly puts the note away and pulls out her book.

The bell rang as Professor Umbridge came out of her office in her hideous pink robes.

"Good Afternoon Children." She says.

"Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge." The class chants in one voice.

"Wands away."

There was no motion to put their wands away, no one had even bothered to pull them out. This caused Professor Umbridge to give a very large smile.

* * *

Daphne knew dodging Tracy Davis would be hard but she manage when she said she would see her later and pretended to go to the loo.

Daphne knew Hogwarts well, but not that well. She appeared to have gotten lost twice on her way to the seventh floor. It was a part of the castle she never went to. In fact, it look like no one came to this part of the castle.

She found the statue in the northeast corner without difficulty but Potter wasn't in sight. She looks around and looks at her watch. She was a bit late, did he leave?

"You're late." Harry's voice said in a cold tone that cause Daphne to jump and turn to see Harry standing there next to the statue. This caused her to wonder how did Potter move without being seen.

"I got lost." Daphne said, praying he wouldn't curse her again.

"I know." Harry said.

Now Daphne was curious, how did he know she was lost?

"Why did you want to meet here?" Daphne asks. Harry looks at her as if he was frustrated. Daphne pales and backs away, praying he didn't call her here to torture her again.

Harry breaks eye contact and look somewhat apologetic and scared.

"Sorry, ever since last night what Dumbledore said, I've been…. I've been having trouble blocking his influence." Harry said in a small voice.

Daphne nods her head. She would be terrified if some Dark Lord soul was inside of her.

"I've been trying to sort out what is me, and what is him… and… it's been hard." Harry said.

Daphne moves to place her hand on his shoulder, to give him some comfort.

"Don't." Harry suddenly said. She stops, her hand inches from Harry's shoulder.

"I honestly do not know how I will react if you touch me, even if it's to comfort me. I may not be, in full control." Harry said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Daphne asks as he lowers her hand down slowly.

"To repair the damage I have done. To show you where I go to hide." Harry said. He turns his head and looks by the statue.

Daphne follows his gaze and gave a yelp as a solid oak door was there. She could have sworn it wasn't there before.

"Follow me." Harry said as he opens the door and walks in. Daphne follows and enters a room and looks around in wonder.

It was like the place was built out of someone's dream. There was a bookcase full of books on _Defensive Magic_. Dummies to practice spells on. Even potions and ingredients to make potions. It was like everything a magical kid could dream of.

"What is this place?" Daphne asks.

"It's known as the Room of Requirements." Harry said as he walks up the bookshelf and pulls out a book on Occlumency.

"It's where I mostly spend all day in. This room is the reason why no one can find me." Harry said. He sits on the chair and begins to read his book.

 _Defense of the Mind_

Daphne was curious, she wanted to look at everything. However she was also nervous, Potter did say he may not be in full control. That means he might end up cursing her like he did in the bathroom.

"There is another reason why you brought me here." Daphne said slowly.

Harry looks up and for the first time since the Third Task, she could see Harry had a ghostly look on his face.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore spoke to me this morning." Harry said in a slow tone of voice.

"What did he say?" Daphne asks.

"He said that even if I have no wishes to repair my relationship with Ron and Hermione that I shouldn't shut everyone out. I should start by, mending the bridges I've already burn. Luna was a big help as well."

"Lovegood?" Daphne said. She never saw the girl, but everyone said the girl was, well weird.

"Yeah, she told me that You-Know-Who must want me to be isolated. Too feel cut off from everyone else. I hate to say it, but she's right. Since the Third Task, I have been pushing myself away from everyone else."

"Why me?" Daphne asks.

"You sought me out to help me, and I hurt you." Harry said, he look away as if he was upset by it. "I guess, I'm trying to mend the bridge, even if I know the bridge may never truly be mend."

Daphne realized that Potter was trying to repair the damage he caused by torturing her. She was still nervous but she realized what Professor Snape meant in his notes.

"Remember how I said I'm ambitious and have dreams and goals?" Daphne said. Harry nods his head.

"Most of the girls of Hogwarts, have very little ambition. Many of them are hoping to become a trophy wife to a rich pureblood. I can't live like that. I want to travel, explore and see places. I want to do things few witches have. I have no desires to be at home all day and just be a trophy for some guy." Daphne said.

"They think that?" Harry asks.

"Many girls who are purebloods do. Even some Half-Bloods. I can't live like that, I was seeking an alliance with you because what I said was true. There is no place for me if the Dark Lord takes over."

Harry looks down.

"I didn't know." Harry said softly.

"Only a couple of people know that about me. I'm sorry I know the whole 'Ice Queen' can send a wrong message. But I'm not a girl who likes to be used. Not like that."

"You said you wanted my help, what I know is this. I will need allies, people I can count on without having to fear me. I do not want to be like him."

"You're afraid."

Harry looks at her with hollow look in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you be?"

Daphne said nothing. Harry was far braver than she was. She would be terrified.

Harry picks up a parchment and narrow his eyes.

"Damn that witch, she never gives up." Harry hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asks.

"Daphne, you said you would take an unbreakable oath to ally with me." Harry said.

Daphne felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She had hope he wouldn't make her swear it.

"Yes." Daphne said as she raised her hand in readiness.

Harry gets up and puts her hand to her chest.

"The fact that you were willing to go that far, tells me I can trust you. I need someone I can trust. I can't keep everything in." Harry said.

Daphne stares into Harry's green eyes and didn't see the killing curse as Cho described, she say a broken and beaten young man before. Life was disappearing from his eyes. It was nothing like the scene she had to endure in the bathroom.

"Before the Hogwarts term started. I place several spells on Ron and Hermione." Harry said. Daphne paled. Harry notices immediately.

"There's not bad spells. They knew me well, they also knew certain things about me I had no wish for them to tell others. So I had to be sure they were silence. Ron would have blab his mouth in a heartbeat. They were the only two who knew things about me. Have you ever wonder how I'm able to move throughout Hogwarts without being seen?" Harry asks. Daphne nods her head. He even vanished next to her and appeared as well.

"The answer is this." Harry said as he pulls a cloaks from inside of his robes.

Daphne's eye open wide. She knew at once what she was staring at, but for Harry to be in possession of one, no wonder why no one could find him.

"This was my father's invisibility cloak. It allows me to move from any unwanted eyes. I silence Ron and Hermione because they both knew about the cloak. I'm sure Umbridge would have taken it if she was aware I had it."

Daphne nods her head, the cloaks were very rare and highly expensive. Umbridge could have sold it and bought a large house.

"Only the Weasley twins and Professor Dumbledore and Snape knows I have it."

Professor Snape knew but didn't take it, now Daphne was curious and wonder if the story of her Head of House and Lily Potter was true or if there was more to the story.

"The next thing that allows me to move around undetected is this." Harry said as he hands Daphne a piece of blank parchment.

Daphne looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry smiles and points his wand on the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said.

Before her eyes, ink appeared and outlines of the corridors and floors appeared. What really captured her eyes, was she could see names of people walking around the school.

"This is a map of Hogwarts." Daphne said.

"Yep, it allows me to see where everyone is. The map can't be trick by invisibility cloaks, potions or even if you're an animagus. I know where everyone is and every second. I can avoid anyone I want or see where they go. Now there is a total of fifteen secret passage that lead out of the castle. Only seven are on the map. Filch, despite his knowledge of the school only knows about four."

"This is amazing." Daphne said with her eyes open wide.

"It is. Now, this room doesn't show up on the map. But it does show up the corridor in front so I know if someone is outside or not."

"Where did you get it?" Daphne asks.

"From Fred and George."

"They gave it to you."

"In my third year, said I needed it more than they did. They weren't lying."

"Can I have it?"

"Nope." Harry said as he points his wand on it and said 'Mischief Manage.'

Daphne pouts and gave Harry a sad look. It was the same look she gave her father to get what she wanted.

"Not going to work on me little snake." Harry said.

Daphne pouted even more.

"There is another reason why I ask you here, I was hoping you could be my dueling partner."

"What?"

"I'm training myself to duel the Dark Lord. However, it's boring throwing spells by myself."

"You're an amazing duelist. I heard what you did to Draco and the Ravenclaws."

"Yes well, part of that was the influence. I notice as I block out the influence my speed and spell casting abilities aren't as great. That happen earlier today as I was practicing while trying to shield my mind. I need to be brought back up to speed. I cannot do that alone."

Daphne nods her head. Potter was taking in a lot, and he was doing it alone. He was trying to reach out, but was scared too.

"People will get suspicious if they see us together." Daphne says.

"I know. I do not wish to cause problems for you. Directly or indirectly. I have already hurt you."

"You want to trust me." Daphne said.

"Trust doesn't seem to exist. Not to me anyway. Neither does love."

Daphne paused as she took in the last words Harry said. He believed, he was incapable of love.

* * *

Harry paused as he watches Daphne enters her common room. He had given her some books and charmed them for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was under his invisibility cloak so no one could see him, but he wondered, how much the Dark Lord was influencing him. He goes to his hidden common room and enters calmly. He sits down on the desk and in anger grabs the vase by the window and throws it against the wall. He seats down on the chair, and places his hand on the table.

For the first time in a long time, Harry Potter was crying tears of pain. A pain that Harry believed, would never heal.

Daphne believed there was no place in the world for her if the Dark Lord took over. Harry believed there was no place in the world for him, with a Dark Lord or not.

* * *

Author Notes: As you can see, this is what I wanted to show Harry as. Broken. Daphne Greengrass is confused by Harry Potter yet she is also curious. The Relationship isn't easy but it will slowly build. Harry doesn't believe he is capable of love because terrible things keep happening to him so he believes he isn't meant for happiness. Unfortunately, Daphne will try to show him he is capable of love, even if he doesn't believe in it. Also, because Daphne was tortured by Harry she will also have that sense of fear inside of her that he will torture her again. Making it hard for her to trust him.


	8. The Broken Illusion

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 08: The Broken Illusion**

Harry wakes up on the fourteenth of October and looks outside as the snow was covered all over. It has been two weeks since Daphne has begun to help Harry and Harry was most thankful for her help. He still had trouble keeping his 'Inner Voldemort' at bay, but he was doing better. Snape wasn't teaching him anything yet, but told him after Winter Break they would get started as soon as Harry had done his best to master the basic skills of Occlumency. The reason for this was because of what happen last week. When Dolores Umbridge became the first ever High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. With this in motion, Harry had no choice but to seek out help from someone whom he never thought he reach out to. He would be meeting this person later today at the first ever Hogsmeade Trip.

Harry gets up and puts on his robes on as well as grabbing his invisibility cloak. Harry would not be going to Hogsmeade the normal way, instead he slip out of the castle that lead to Hagrid's hut and immediately went to the whomping willow. Harry freezes the tree and walks inside before anyone realized he was in.

The passage was as he remember but he quickly walks through the dark tunnel and he quickly walks through the shrieking shack. He gets up and walks towards the village where he could see the first Hogwarts students coming in. Harry slips in the crowd and enters several shops. No one notice a thing.

* * *

Daphne and Tracy were walking up to Hogsmeade in their best winter robes. Behind them trailed Astoria who was finally able to come instead of getting treats from her sister like the past two years.

"So where are we going?" Tracy asks.

"The Three Broomsticks, Potter has book a room for us at eleven."

"Is that wise? We could be over heard." Tracy said.

"Harry said it would be better in the Three Broomsticks instead of the Hogs Head. We would have been over heard there as there are no private rooms." Daphne said in a slow voice.

Tracy looks at her with a skeptical look before she turns and grins.

"What?" Daphne asks.

"You like him." Tracy said.

"I do not!" Daphne said in a quick voice.

"Daphy and Potty sitting in a tree…." Astoria began but she was silence when Daphne pointed her wand at her.

"Say a word to anyone and you won't live to see fourteen." Daphne hissed.

Astoria went silent but started making kissing noises behind Daphne that caused Tracy to give her a sly smile.

"Look I've been working with Potter in learning defensive spells. However even he agrees that we can't remain kids forever and we have to start learning to defend ourselves. You've also heard half the things he's done. Can you think of someone better to teach us?" Daphne said.

"I just think you're getting emotionally attach."

"I am not. We're partner up for a mutual goal." Daphne said. Tracy look at her with disbelieving eyes. Eyes that hold mischief in them.

Daphne was sure she could never be someone close to Potter. He had, torture her and even threaten to kill her. Even though she knew he was being influence from an outside party, his actions and words still gave her nightmares. She was thankful that Professor Snape was giving her Dreamless Potions. Otherwise her whole dorm would be awake from her screams.

Daphne only sought Potter out for protection. In return he was watching her, making sure no one harmed her. This caused Daphne to wonder why he showed her his invisibility cloak and the map in the first place.

Professor Snape also pulled her aside and told her that Potter was, broken. It's why he had stop harassing Potter as Potter felt he had nothing to live for.

Daphne didn't ask how Professor Snape knew this but she suspected he was using Legilimency on Potter.

It made her wonder what Professor Snape true aim was. She doubt he was trying to push them together to be romantic. She also couldn't see herself being at Potter's side. She doubt they even had things in common.

She shakes her head clearing the thoughts out. Up ahead she could see Malfoy and his little gang walking around like they own the place. Malfoy was tossing his family pouch up and down and before Malfoy appeared to have trip and his pouch seemed to have vanish in midair. Daphne grew a smile as she knew Harry was there and he must have cast a trip jinx on Malfoy and taken his family pouch.

Daphne said nothing as Malfoy was help up by a desperate Pansy who was all over her 'love'. Malfoy looked panic and ask where his pouch was. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy all looked around but with a sea of students all around them, they would never know what happen to the Malfoy Family Pouch.

Daphne decided to head to the three broomsticks earlier and quickly orders three butterbeers. Astoria took her and starting drinking immediately a large smile was on her face. She only heard about butterbeer, but never had tasted one.

Daphne walks up the stairs and opens the door with the number five on it. To her surprise the room was filled with people. It seem the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had showed up, along with Neville Longbottom, and Paravati Patil. From Ravenclaw she was surprise to see Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb. Luna Lovegood was sitting down with the quibbler in her hands. Padma Patil, Paravati's twin sister was also present. It seemed, Hufflepuff had the most people. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillian, and several other people whose names she did not know.

"Are we late?" Daphne asks, wondering if she got the time wrong.

"No, everyone just decided to show up earlier." Harry said behind her. Tracy and Astoria jumps out of their skin before they turn around to see Harry Potter standing there.

"He does that." Daphne says quickly as Tracy and Astoria were gaping at how Harry Potter appeared out of thin air next to them without making a sound.

"What are they doing here?" A boy from Hufflepuff demanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow, clearly as if he was challenge the boy. Daphne knew from her past experience with Harry, once he got angry, he would channel the Horcrux within him.

"I invited them." Harry said coldly.

"They're Slytherin's. They can't be trusted!" The boy said.

"Harsh words, with no meaning behind them." Harry said as he moves to take his seat at the head of the table. Daphne, Tracy and Astoria all seat in the back aware they were getting some stares.

"Is this everyone?" Harry asks.

"Everyone from Gryffindor is here." Fred or George said.

"Ravenclaw has a couple students on their way." Luna Lovegood said behind her magazine.

"Hufflepuff is all here." Ernie said.

Harry said nothing and leans back. He closes his eyes and began to relax. Daphne knew at once, he was calming himself and trying not to lose control. She has seen this many times during her practice with him. He would do this every day.

Harry could feel the Horcrux within him or 'Inner Voldemort' urging him to lash out and kill the boy who question him. He was taking everything he learn in his Occlumency book and doing his best to remove the 'voice' from his head.

The doors open and a couple of Ravenlaws walked in and sat with their housemates.

"All here." Luna said behind her magazine. She drops it and looks at Harry with interest.

Harry open his eyes.

"First thank you all for coming, before I get started I want to let you all know if you've come here to ask what happen to Cedric Diggory, you can forget it and clear out." Harry said.

"Why won't you say anything?" The Hufflepuff boy said in a rude tone of voice. Harry once again heard 'Inner Voldemort' whisper in the back of his head to kill the boy.

"Because he can't talk about it." Daphne said. Harry looks at her thankfully as everyone turns to her.

"It is painful for him to talk about it, because he is still coming to terms with Cedric's death. Don't forget, Harry in a way… feels responsible for his death." Daphne said.

"Harry will talk about it when he is ready." Ernie said looking at his housemate with a hard glare.

"Thanks. Anyway, I ask you all here because your housemates whom I trust, trust you." Harry sent a look at Chang and her friend. Chang turns pale as she remembers the last encounter she had with Harry.

"I know you are all sick and tired from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts from Professor Umbridge." Harry said in a calm tone of voice. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Well, someone said I should start teaching those who would be willing to how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. I'm willing to teach you my knowledge and skills of the subject." Harry said.

"Why you." The Hufflepuff boy said again.

"Who are you?" Fred said in an equal rude tone of voice.

"Zacharias Smith. I think we all should know why Potter should teach us. What makes him qualify?"

"Are you brain dead? You've heard all the things Harry has done since he arrived at Hogwarts." Katie Bell said. Harry looks at her in surprise. Then again, he shouldn't be. Katie was something of a sister to him on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. She even help him many times with his homework.

"How do we know those are not made up? Things he claim to increase his own fame?" Smith said.

"You really got a screw loose." Neville said in a harsh tone of voice. Harry looks surprise at Neville as he never heard Neville speak that way before.

"Where's the proof?" Smith demanded.

"Harry retrieved Gryffindor's Sword. He used it to kill a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. That's what one of the portraits told me when I was in Dumbledore's office last year." Terry Boot said.

Harry could see Daphne's eyes open wide with surprise.

"Don't forget his first year, when he stop Quirrell from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone." Fred said.

"Also…" This came from a young pretty red head from Hufflepuff house. She seemed to have smiled at Harry warmly. "Harry is able to produce a corporeal Patronus since his third year." The girl said.

Harry frowns at her and looks at her with a questionable look.

"Do you know Madam Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry said suddenly.

The girl seemed to have smiled even more.

"She's my aunty. She told me about your hearing in the summer. Is it really true, you can cast a corporeal Patronus?" She said.

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me because when a Dementor got near, I would…" Harry said before he gives a heavy sigh.

"Malfoy was kind enough to remind everyone." Astoria pipped up but a harsh glare from her sister made her silence.

"I never knew you could do that Harry!" Lee Jordan said in surprise. Many people look impress.

"We didn't say anything because it would cause more attention on you." George said.

"Doesn't do much good." Harry mutters. Several people laugh.

"Where's the Chamber of Secrets?" Tracy asks.

This caused everyone to become silent and they looked at Harry.

"The Chamber of Secrets, have many entrances. The one I found is in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. You have to be a Parsemouth to open the Chamber." Harry said.

"You mean there's another Parsemouth in the school!" Cho said in shocked.

"Nope, it's a long story, but Voldemort was possessing another student to unleash the chamber." Harry said.

Several of the students wince at the name of the Dark Lord.

"How big was the Basilisk?" Astoria asks. Again Daphne sends her a look that made her silent.

"It was over sixty feet." Harry said.

"How did you survive?" Padma said in shocked.

"Fawkes." Harry said calmly.

"What?" Several people said.

"It's Dumbledore familiar." Terry Boot said. "A phoenix."

Several people eyes went as round as a galleon.

"Ron told me you fought off a hundred dementors at once in your third year." Neville said.

"He had to say that." Harry mutters.

"What about last year? He got past the dragon, the lake and the maze." Daphne said.

"Not to mention I survive against Voldemort and his little family." Harry said.

Silence filled the room.

"Is he really back?" Astoria asks. It was the question no one had the courage to ask.

"He was never dead." Harry said.

"Where's the proof?" Smith said again. This time both Ernie and Susan slap the back of his head for his rude behavior.

"Would you like to see the scar I got from the Dark Lord? During my battle with him at the graveyard? I was lucky to have survived that battle. Also you need to take a step back and think about last year's events carefully. What do you know?"

"The Death Eaters attack after the Quidditch World Cup was over. The Dark Mark was fired in the sky and the Death Eaters vanished." Cho said in a slow voice.

"True, don't you find that a little strange? That after what, thirteen years of silence from the Death Eaters they would just suddenly appear only to disappear as quickly. The Dark Mark also made its return. Why would they do this?" Harry said as he leans back.

No one said anything. Silence filled the room, with no one able to fully answer Harry's question.

"Because it was a warning." Daphne said speaking up. Everyone turns to look at her. "It was a warning, that war was coming. They were telling the world, they were still strong and they still existed."

"You would know." Smith said with a sneer on his voice. "I bet your parents were out there wearing masks and…" Smith got not further as Daphne rose to her feet and her wand was in her hand pointing it at Smith.

"Test me, I dare you." Daphne hissed in a cold tone of voice. His blue eyes were almost frozen like.

Harry could feel himself get nervous.

' _Yep, she's an Ice Queen alright.'_

Smith apparently had lost all courage, and had no doubt knew of Daphne's ruthless reputation.

"Look, even if you don't believe Voldemort is back take a close look at what's happening. Greyback the Werewolf has been sighted again after he's been in hiding for nearly fourteen years." Harry said.

"The Dementors are also growing restless." Susan Bones said. Everyone turns to look at her in shock.

"Fudge can tell the press and public all he wants that the Dementor's are firmly in Ministry's control, but he's been lying. My aunt told me I should try to get Harry to teach me the Patronus Charm. She fears the Dementors will leave Azkaban."

"Why didn't she teach you?" Harry asks.

"She can't cast a patronus charm." Susan said. Harry looks at Susan Bones, taken back at what he heard. Susan sees this and goes on. "Few people can. Aunty can produce silver vapor but she can't produce a full corporeal patronus. In fact Harry, there are only about ten people in all of the Magical Britain who can produce a full corporeal patronus, including yourself."

Harry was taken back, he had no idea the Patronus charm was that advance. He knew it was above N.E.W.T. standards, but this told him the spell was really powerful and difficult.

"Harry's right though." Ernie said. "We have to learn how to defend ourselves. If the Minister of Magic won't help us, then we should do it ourselves. The ideas of Hogwarts was for to teach young gifted witch and wizards to learn magic. If the Minister of Magic seeks to take that away, then they are attempting to destroy our society from within."

Nearly everyone nods their head in agreement with Ernie's words.

"Then we are in agreement to learn everything we can to defend ourselves." Harry said. Everyone nods their head, but Smith merely folds his arms and stares at Harry.

"Then the next question is, where do we meet?" Hannah Abbott said.

Silence was met with her statement.

"The Library?" Katie Bell said.

"No good, the Library is for looking at books. Umbridge will eventually get suspicious if we're all meeting in the library at the same time." Harry said.

"How about an unused classroom?" Padma said.

"Dangerous, we could be discovered if Filch hears too much noise." Harry said.

"Well, we could…"

"George we can't." Fred said. Hushing his twin up.

"Can't what?" Harry asks.

"We could clear out the fourth floor hidden room. Try to clear the passage behind the mirror." George said.

Harry leans back and realized it wouldn't work.

"I do know of a place." Harry said. Everyone turns to look at him in surprise. Harry continues. "I use it as my private training room, but in this case, I won't mind sharing it will all of you." Harry said.

Everyone was looking at him with a suspicious look.

"However, I'm not just going to tell everyone. I want you to write your names down and if you write down your names, you're agreeing you won't tell anyone what we are up to, I mean no one who isn't a part of our group."

Harry passes a piece of parchment and Fred and George cheerfully sign their names as did the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Harry could see Daphne eyeing Harry carefully and Harry knew at once, she knew the parchment was cursed.

However when the parchment came to her, she signed it. Others did not look happy about signing it, but they did regardless.

"Our first meeting will be on Monday. Go to the seventh corridor on the north east side. You will see a single statue that's a part of the wall." Harry said. Smith and Edgecombe look like they didn't like the limited information they were receiving but everyone got up and left. Some were talking in exciting whispers about what was to come even the spells they wanted to learn.

Daphne said nothing as she got up and left leaving Harry alone. Harry leans back and sighs. It was rubbing his head that he didn't hear Rita Skeeter come in.

"Having a tough time?" Rita asks.

"You could say that." Harry said as he looks at Rita.

"So, you said you wanted to talk about something?" Rita said as she sips her butterbeer.

"I was thinking of doing something that would be dangerous, but it will pay you well, if you agree to my terms." Harry said.

Rita raised her eyebrow and looks at Harry with a questionable look.

* * *

Daphne sighs as she, Tracy and Astoria pretending to be hanging at the loo. It was a good thing too because Draco Malfoy was eying the moving crowd with suspicion and he took off at once back to Hogwarts. There was no doubt that Draco heard that they would be learning magic from Harry. Daphne shook her head at the stupidity the group was showing.

"So, why didn't you stay with your boyfriend?" Astoria asks. Daphne turns to look at her with a cold expression on her face. Astoria gulp and ran out the Three Broomsticks realizing she crossed a line.

Daphne, Tracy and Astoria were all walking back to Hogwarts, their pockets full of sweats.

"I didn't see you three at Hogsmeade today." The voice of Draco Malfoy said the moment the three girls enter the common room.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Daphne asks in a cold tone of voice. Keeping her Ice Queen appearance up.

Malfoy tried not to flinch but it was clear he had no wishes to suffer her wrath like the others before him.

"I was merely curious as to why I couldn't find you three in Hogsmeade."

"Mind your business Malfoy." Daphne snaps. "As for your information, I was showing my sister around."

Malfoy looks at Astoria who walks up to her dorm.

"I see," Malfoy said and he turns away looking sour.

* * *

Daphne woke up Monday morning, it has been two days and today was the day they would finally meet for their Defense Group. Daphne and Tracy got dress and walk down the stairs together. It was when she notice a large flyer posted on the Slytherin Board.

' _Education Decree number twenty-four,_

 _By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts,_

 _All students' organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

 _An Organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

 _Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge._

 _No student organization, society, team, group or club may exists without the approval of the High Inquisitor._

 _Any student to be have formed or belong to an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge both signed it.

Daphne hand shook with rage building up inside of her. Dolores Umbridge knew. There was no mistaken that. However, she knew that this wouldn't stop Harry from doing teaching those who were willing to learn.

Daphne quickly masks her emotions and walks out, she didn't belong to any clubs and was normally left out. This of course, allowed her to view the new decree, beneath her. However she was worried if it would scare off the others.

* * *

Author Notes: Some might think Harry is making progress in blocking out the dark influence, he's not. He blows his frustrations in the room of requirements. The Horcrux is eating him from the inside and its taking every ounce of willpower he has to not lash out.

Some of you can see Daphne and Harry have a rocky relationship, but it's nothing romantic, not yet. Tracy Davis and her sister Astoria Greengrass are trying to push Daphne to get with Harry. They however do not know Daphne isn't attempting to get in a relationship with Harry because of the fact that he did torture her. That is keeping a wall up between the two. But I do promise, the two of them will get together and Tracy and Astoria will have a part in the reason.


	9. Politic Backlash

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 09: Politic Backlash**

Everyone was talking about the new Ministry's Decree. Malfoy was talking so loud about getting the Slytherin Qudditch Team reformed almost immediately. He was bragging because his father was on good terms with the ministry that Umbridge answer was 'automatic' and he also put in question if Gryffindor would even get reformed.

Daphne shook her head as she was attempting to block out Malfoy's voice. She was thankful when mail arrived carrying a strange magazine.

Weekly Sorcerer

Daphne was confused as she opens the magazine and looks inside. Inside the magazine, it had a bit of everything in the wizarding world.

 _Are We Divided? By Olivia Collins_

' _The Magical World has been sacred for all who live in it. Enjoy the peace that been in place for nearly fourteen years. Lately however, action of the current British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has had many raising questions and eyebrows._

 _After the Hogwarts year of 94 to 95 ended, Minister Fudge has been running a smear campaign against Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter._

 _Dumbledore has been label as 'daft and dangerous' while Potter is declared a 'liar and attention seeker.'_

 _Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore may be losing his touch in the modern magical world, but he has never attempted to seize the power of the Ministry. This is a well-known fact as Dumbledore turn down his tenth nomination six years ago, allow Cornelius Fudge to become the Minister of Magic._

 _Inside sources deep in the office of the Minister of Magic says that Minister Fudge believes Dumbledore wants his job and the power of the Ministry, a curious state of affairs as many witch and wizards in our community, have long wanted Dumbledore to become the Minister of Magic. A post, Dumbledore has denied since he defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald on May Fourth 1945. Dumbledore has instead, remain at Hogwarts as a teacher, teaching thousands of students._

 _Harry Potter, according to many sources who knows him best, is far from being a attention seeker and not very good at lying either._

 _Harry Potter according to many in Hogwarts, despite the rumors surrounding him, is describe to be very shy and avoids attention and the spot light. He has few friends, despite his popularity as one of Europe's finest bachelors._

 _Victor Krum, Drumstrang Graduate and last year's TriWizard Champion for Drumstrang school became good friends with Potter despite being opponents in the TriWizard Tournament that Hogwarts was hosting. Victor Krum says in his own words 'Only knowing Harry for barely a year is not enough for me to pass judgment on him, but Harry is a good person and cares more about the well-being of others than himself.'_

 _These words were express after the Second Task when Harry Potter despite reaching the goal to save his 'hostage' first remain behind to ensure everyone would return safely._

 _Many are even asking questions about the Minister sudden campaign against Potter and Dumbledore. As many of the claims that have been laid out before them….'_

Daphne didn't read anymore but it was clear that the magazine was create to counter the prophet. She wonder who would do that. She looks over at the Head Table and could see, Umbridge was reading the paper and was turning redder with each line she was reading. It painted the Minister of Magic in a dark picture.

If this was delivered to every magical home, then no doubt hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Fudge was having a bad day. A magazine called Weekly Sorcerer came out and painted him in a very bad light, while painting Dumbledore and Potter in a positive light. It was worse as the House of Lords, had called for a meeting to talk to him about the suppose rumors that started surfacing. Fudge wasn't sure what to do.

Fudge takes a deep breath and began to appear as he should, as the Minister of Magic and the leader of the wizarding world of Britain. He walks in the doors looking as high and mighty as he could.

"Minister, thank you for coming." Came the curt voice of Augusta Longbottom. She was the oldest member of the House of Lords and had the most influence and power. The only person who truly rivaled her influence and power was his longtime friend, Lucius Malfoy.

"I trust this is important. I have many things that require my attention." Fudge said in a hard tone of voice that he used lately to make other remember it was _he_ who was in charged.

Lady Longbottom had a hard face of disgust look upon her face but made no comment.

"We have a couple of questions for you." Augusta said as she pulls a parchment in front of her.

"I have nothing to hide." Fudge said. The rumors that surrounded him were ridiculous. He never order the death of two head of an ancient and noble family.

"Do you know where is Bartemius Crouch, the former Head of International Magical Cooperation?" Augusta asks in a stern voice.

Fudge paled.

"No, we never found his body." Fudge replied.

"So he's dead." Lord Abbott said.

"We believe so." Fudge said wondering what was going on.

"According to Gringotts Bank, which as you know, family vaults remain active as long as a member of the family exists. It shows that Bartemius Crouch died on June twenty fourth, inside Hogwarts." Lord Macmillan said.

Fudge suddenly paled remember how he order the dementor he brought with him to kiss the young man who was captured moments after the third task had ended.

"We have read the testimony of Professor Minerva McGonagall and she says that you brought a dementor inside the school and let it swoop down upon a capture Death Eater as it preform the Dementor's kiss." Lady Longbottom said.

"Why would you even think of bringing a dementor inside a school of children in the first place Minister?" Lady Greengrass said in a clear angry tone of voice.

"The dementor was firmly under my control." Fudge said in a strong tone of voice.

"Who was the Death Eater?" Lord Greengrass asks.

Fudge open his mouth but closed it. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. If he said the name 'Crouch' he was sure the House of Lords would erupt in chaos.

"Minister our investigation has also lead us to question another course of action that you had order." Lady Longbottom said. Fudge for the life of him, never felt so powerless.

"It has come to our attention that you order the Dementor Kiss to be preform immediately on Sirus Black upon his capture." Lord Greengrass said.

Lucius Malfoy look surprise, as did several other Lords and Lady's.

"Hang on, Sirus Black is a convicted felon. I was not about to risk him escaping and threatening the children." Fudge said in anger. It was of course, a lie, Fudge wanted to been seen as the hero who captured Sirus Black.

"We have questions about that Minister." Lady Greengrass said.

Everyone turn to look at the Greengrass in surprise.

"I have done some digging and as you know Minister, the law that has been in place for nearly sixteen years clearly states, _'A witch or wizard accused of a crime must be brought before the Wizengamot to face punishment. The said witch or wizard has the right to defend his or herself against the charges.'_ Is this not true Madam Bones?" Lady Greengrass said as she looks at Madam Bones who was filling in for her dead brother who perish in the last war.

"True, the law does require that all witch and wizards capture be brought before the wizengamot to face punishment and present his or her case." Madam Bones said.

Fudge was curious to know where the Greengrass was going with this, but he notice Lucius Malfoy face was paling terribly as was his wife.

"Minister, I have attempt to search and search for Sirus Black trial records, but there doesn't appear to be any, how can that be?" Lady Greengrass said in a cold and mocking tone of voice.

"The might have been misplaced." Fudge said in a small voice.

"I have spoken to several members of the Magical Council of Law; Minister, those who were apart of the trails after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named downfall cannot find or recall Sirus Black ever be given a trial." Lord Greengrass said.

"Minister, you were one of the first to arrive at the scene when Sirus Black was capture. Did you question the muggles?"

"They told us what happen and then we had their memories modify." Fudge said.

"So you didn't question them further, about what they saw, you just assume what happened?" Lady Longbottom said.

Fudge said nothing, in truth it was Lucius who helped him throw Sirus Black into Azkaban, after Lucius claimed he was place under the Imperius Curse and named names of people who were known Death Eaters.

"Minister the truth of the matter is, we have concern that your 'judgment' is not the best for the wizarding world." Lady Longbottom said in a cold tone of voice.

Fudge paled and knew that those two orders he made, were in fact… illegal. No, things were not looking good.

* * *

Daphne throws herself on the bed and looks at her mirror. Daphne was around Harry Potter, but she was putting a strong wall to separate the two.

She could feel his cruciatus curse place on her whenever she got near him. Even though she knew it wasn't a real feeling, her mind kept going back to that incident.

Her mother and father accepted Dumbledore's word on the matter. However they threaten to send Potter to Azkaban if he so much as touches their daughters in any way.

Potter, once again her mind drifted to the young teenager who was unlike any other teenager she's met.

She remembered hearing Harry telling her he wasn't capable of love nor did he deserve to be loved. Those words only made her wonder, what was so terrible in Harry Potter's life that he was losing the will to live.

Daphne turns over and stares at the ceiling.

Harry for the first time since she first laid eyes on him, did not look like the young boy she saw grow up and face dangers without an ounce of fear. Now when she saw him, it was clear to her, that he was broken and did not want to be healed. She knew Potter believed he didn't deserve to be healed.

She paused to think of what she knew of Potter. After several minutes of thinking, she realized she didn't really know him. He kept to himself, avoid other students. Even when she was studying and practicing with him, she could feel that he was pushing himself away from her.

' _What is Potter afraid of?'_ Daphne wonders as she rolls to her side and falls asleep.

* * *

Author Notes: Is it good, a bit shorter than my other chapters but I hope everyone enjoys it. I remember reading a fortune cookie that once said 'Love is both curious yet a blessing.' So I'm using that saying a bit in the story. As you all can see, I'm focusing a lot on Daphne because Harry is a broken teenager who puts on a face for others to see. Any suggestions are welcome.


	10. The Forsaken

**Hollow**

A voice screaming from within,

Begging just to feel again

Can't find who I am without you near me

I'd give anything to live

Cause without you I don't exist

You're the only one who saves me from myself

I abandoned this love and laid it to rest

And now I'm the one of the forgotten

I'm not, I'm not myself

Feel like I'm someone else

Fallen and faceless

So hollow, hollow inside

A part of me is dead

Need you to live again

Can you replace this

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

Shadows growing in my mind

Ones I just can't leave behind

I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom

One more monster crawled inside

But I swear I saw it die

Can you save me from the nothing I've become

Red – Faceless Lyrics (I've listen to this song a bunch of times and the song gave me the idea to write this story. The story has it's downside I know, but It will get better. Please note that Harry is a bit dark right now and a emotional wreck. It's not something he can just simply recover from.

 **Chapter 10: The Forsaken**

Daphne stares at the spot where the weirdest house-elf once appeared before her. She finally learned his name was 'Dobby' and Harry Potter sent Dobby to her to inform her to be at the hidden room tonight after dinner at six thirty.

Daphne sighs and looks in the widow where the great lake was reflecting the dark green colors in her common room.

Professor Umbridge, despite receiving more than thousand howlers and curse letters was still at Hogwarts. However Umbridge manage to convince the Minister of Magic to have all letters screen that was going in and going out. That meant Professor Umbridge was no longer receiving letters and she could breathe once again.

Daphne sighs as she made her way to Potions. Professor Snape said nothing but nods his head as once again she made a perfect potion. Snape smiles at her and she looks to see Harry making his potion. Once again it was perfect.

Harry made no motion that he knew Daphne was staring at him. Daphne returns to her work and the question she had once again begin to surface. The question she needed answer. She hope Harry would answer it tonight.

The bell rang as Professor Snape gave the failed students more homework. Daphne and Tracy did fine and Draco was finally getting the hint that his performance need to pick up or he would failed.

Daphne sighs as she heads to lunch and sits down with Tracy ignoring her classmates. Once again, Harry Potter was not in the Great Hall eating with the rest of the students. This made her worry that Harry was only pushing further and further away from everyone. She was also beginning to wonder if there was more going on then what Dumbledore said.

True to her word, she hasn't told anyone about how Harry tortured her. She was slowly coming to terms with what happened, but in many ways, Harry scared her greatly. He was someone who she did not want to get on the bad side of.

It seem Harry was sticking to his routine and not let anyone know where he went or spend his time with.

This of course frustrated Umbridge to no ends. She overheard Malfoy saying that Professor Umbridge was promising any student who could tell her where Potter was disappearing to would graduate Hogwarts with a guarantee job in the Ministry on the second level.

Daphne lips were sealed shut, she wasn't about to tell anyone where Harry was disappearing to. If Harry was right about the Room of Requirements, then no one would be able to find him. She also began to wonder what curse Harry place on the parchment they all signed.

She knew the only way it would activate would be if someone did break the rules Harry set which was to keep quiet about what they were doing.

Daphne sighs and wonder how her life got to be so complicated.

Daphne, Tracy and Astoria were walking up the stairs which was a common route for Slytherin's to head to the library. It was a good route before Daphne made sure they weren't being followed and lead Astoria and Tracy up towards the seventh floor.

The found the statue without a problem but Daphne knew at once Harry was standing there in his invisibility cloak. Tracy and Astoria had no clue he was there. Daphne paused and smiled that the thought of having the two of them get spook again after they were teasing her relentlessly about chasing Potter.

"You know we weren't followed." Daphne said. Tracy and Astoria looks puzzled at Daphne as she was smiling.

"I know." Harry said as he appeared behind them leaning on the wall. Once again, Daphne smiled as Tracy and Astoria jumps and looks at Harry who was standing by the wall they had just pass.

"How do you do that?" Tracy demanded. Harry gave her a sly smile that said he wasn't telling.

"Go inside." Harry said nudging his head towards his right side. Daphne was starting to wonder how the room even was able to appear when she walk past this room before but the room remain hidden.

Walking inside Tracy and Astoria were mesmerize how the room looked. Daphne wasn't sure if Potter had something to do with it, or if the Room itself was doing it, but it was upgrade to the point where it not only had enough space for thirty people, but it had even more than the time she was in here when Potter first showed her. Daphne immediately walks up to the bookcase and looks at all the books. There had to be hundreds of books.

She grabs a book on Occlumency, Healing Magic, and defensive spells. She sits down and immediately begins to read. Tracy and Astoria also looked at the books and grabs a couple.

One by one, students began to appear and like her reaction, they were amaze at the room.

"What is this place?" Angelina Johnson asks the moment she walks in.

"Harry says it's called the Room of Requirements." Daphne says behind her book.

"Weird, Fred and I have been in here once before. But this room was a broom cupboard that hid us from Flitch." George said.

"It's so weird, I've never seen a room like this before." Katie Bell said.

Daphne said nothing but when the Ravenclaws walked in, they immediately walked up to the bookcase and grabbed any book that had their interest. This place was clearly heaven.

When the last student walks in, Harry walks in and the door vanishes. Clearly the room was now hiding them.

"Thank you all for showing up. I know despite being in different houses that we have a hard time getting together."

"What is this place?" Marietta Edgecombe asks.

"It's called the Room of Requirements, it basically a room that will appear if a user has real need of it." Harry said.

"How do you open it?" Marietta asks eagerly.

"I'm not saying." Harry said with a sly smile. Marietta look suddenly very angry.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about what to teach you and…."

"Um Harry." Cho suddenly said. A dark look came across Harry's face as he looks at Cho.

"Yes?" Harry said as calmly as he could.

"I was thinking, I mean, I know you're the leader and all… but should we have a name? Something to fall on in case we need to talk about what we learn. That way when we do talk about our lessons, it can be done so no one will know what we are talking about." Cho said.

"The Potter League?" Fred said and several students laughed.

"Or how about Children of Liberation? C.o.L. for short?" Angelina Johnson said.

"A name for a group such as ours has to be not only about our goals, but who we are." Harry said.

"The most well-known society is the Death Eaters." Daphne said. "The reason behind this is simple, where they go, they leave death behind them. Hence the reason for their name."

"This little group is also going to be rebellious. I'm not just talking about right now, but also in the future. Even if Voldemort and his Death Eaters go public and the war starts all over again, there is no doubt that will be force to operate underground. Almost like we'll be cast out and…"

"Forsaken." Daphne said interrupting Harry.

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

"Forsaken. Doesn't it mean that we are those who have been abandoned by others? Isn't that what we are?" Daphne said.

"It would send a powerful message as well." Astoria said.

"What you mean?" Neville said.

"Think about it, if we children of the magical world are calling themselves Forsaken, then it would mean that we feel we've been cast out by others, that we are no longer welcome. Even if this group is every discovered, the name itself would mean that we are…" Astoria said.

"Outcast." Neville said before Astoria finished.

"It's a good name. George and I can even start a rumor of the Forsaken. That way it can spread without a direct source."

"Hiding in plain sight." Harry said.

"So, do we agree to be called Forsaken?" Daphne said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, now I know we can't meet weekly on the same, so I made these." Harry said as he grabs two bowls on the shelves. Inside was a necklace and bracelet. They looked ordinary to Daphne.

"These have some spells on them. They also can't be removed by anyone and can only come off by the person who puts them on. Their best feature, is that I cast a Protean charm on them. This way, we can be in touch with everyone in here, no matter where we are. You can pass message's to each other that will be sent to everyone in case we're in trouble. I have the master bracers and necklace. This way I can tell you all about the date and times we are meeting. The bracers come with common spells that will protect you from some poisons and minor spells. The necklace, I have charm to detect anything to do with dark magic and will burn if anyone with the Dark Mark is near you. The necklace will also provide some magical protection from any mind controlling spells. I'm still working on it to repel the Imperius Curse."

Everyone was staring at him in shock.

"You are attempting to repel the Imperius Curse with magic?" Terry Boot squeak out.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make the three unblockable curses blockable." Harry said as everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Anyways as to what we are doing, I've decided to teach you some basics first. Seeing how not many of you are experience in dueling or understand the concept of dueling. In this case, we're going to practice the disarming charm."

"Oh please." Zacharias Smith said rolling his eyes. "I doubt the disarming charm will be as much help against You-Know-Who."

"If you think its beneath you, then you are free to leave and not learn anything. The disarming charm could be useful if you use it correctly, right Miss Edgecombe?" Harry asks with a grin on his face.

Marietta looks down remember how Harry cast the disarming charm on her causing her to lose her wand before hitting her with a cutting curse that split her arm.

"When are we going to learn real spells to defend ourselves with?" Smith demanded.

"When I know you can handle simple spells. It's dangerous to cast a spell of great power when you can't control it. Until I know you can control the simplest defensive spells, then I'll teach you all the stronger spells."

"You're holding us back." Smith said.

"Do you think it's easy, just casting a spell at someone and you get the results? You need to face reality. Witches and wizards have killed themselves more times when they attempt to cast spells they are not ready for then in duels because of the fact they go for spells the do not understand or can control. Some of you who are in my year, I know have really never been in a duel."

"I take it practicing spell work doesn't count?" Padma Patil said.

"No. Dueling and practicing spell work isn't the same. There is a huge difference. The gap can be said as deep as the Black Lake. Also, magical exhaustion is a key factor here. You start handling spells your body have never performed, then I can tell you all right now, some of you may die immediately."

"Harry's right." Katie Bell said. "Think about it your guys, since arriving at Hogwarts in your first year, did you start learning spells like you are today or did you deal with simple spell work? I believe Harry is saying the same principle applies here."

"There is more to dueling than just throwing spells around. It's not that simple. I can think of few Death Eaters who are actually skilled duelist. Their most common attack, is surprise. They like to launch sudden attacks that catches their victims off guard. However, not all Death Eaters will enter a long range duel. However those that do, will do everything they can to kill you. Before we get into anything else and start learning how to really defend ourselves, I need your bodies to get use to the magic that you will be casting when dueling."

Everyone was listening couldn't fault Harry's logic. He has since coming to Hogwarts fought for his life. He has also been in constant fights with Malfoy since they met.

"Right, get into pairs and focus on removing the object you want to remove from the person across from you. In this case, their wands. A true master of this spell and send the object flying anywhere they want. I have used this many times and I have become even send my opponent's wand into my hand. I don't expect you all to grasp it tonight, but do the best you can." Harry said.

It was perhaps the most fun they've had since the start of term. Harry walks round the room as everyone was paired up and he stop them from causing any permanent damage. Even giving them helpful tips to preform even better. After two hours, everyone was on the ground with sweat falling from their faces.

No one complain as they realize Harry's decision to teach them basic was of course the right choice.

"Rest up, the moment you are good to go, head back to your dorms." Harry said.

"Hey Harry…" Neville said as he looks at Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry asks.

"I was wondering. You haven't slept in Gryffindor Tower since the first night back at Hogwarts. Have you've been sleeping here?"

"You haven't been sleeping the rest of the Gryffindor's" Susan Bones said in shocked.

"No, I am or should say to be precise, I no longer feel welcome in Gryffindor Tower." Harry said.

"Why?" Luna asks clearly curious.

"There are things I have to do on my own, I really can't be around other people. Anyway, go to your dorms before you all get in trouble for being out of bounds." Harry said.

Daphne didn't move and waited for everyone else to leave. When they were alone, Harry didn't look surprise to see her there.

"I'm not surprise Daphne, you had the look like you wanted to speak to me." Harry said in a calm tone of voice.

"There is something on my mind that has been bugging me. I really don't want to ask it, but I feel I have to." Daphne said.

"What is it?"

"Why did you torture me?" Daphne asks.

Harry paused and looks at her.

"I guess I was at my breaking point. I was attack twice within the first week since the school year has started. Then I had to go through my detention with Umbridge, who was using methods of torture herself. The only reason I can really think of is because I was venting all my frustrations on you. Mostly because I believe you were attempting to harm me." Harry said.

"Do you believe what Dumbledore said, about the…"

"Hard to say." Harry said as he grabs a chair and seats down. Daphne began to see how weary Harry was beginning to look.

"Since my first year, there has always been that desire to harm others who have hurt me. I believe the Horcrux has been feeding off the magic in the school and off myself as I use spells. It has also, been growing in strength. The Occlumency has been helping, but I do not believe I can stop it from influencing me. This has also got me wondering, if the Horcrux isn't just trap inside of me… I cannot help but wonder if it's also a part of me."

"That's why you want to be left alone. Even before Dumbledore told you about it, you left Gryffindor Tower because you were ready to explode and attack whoever it was who was attacking you."

Harry looks at her, once again a small look of surprise was on his face.

"Yes." Harry said in a soft voice.

"Then the reason why you tortured me?" Daphne asks.

"I cannot fully answer that. For I can't just blame the Horcrux." Harry said. "I truly do not know if it was my own desire to hurt you, or the Horcrux itself. I just don't know." Harry said. "The truth is, I really don't know what is me anymore, and what is the Dark Lord."

Daphne said nothing, once again she was amaze by the sheer strength and willpower Harry had. However his words echoed in her head. Was it his own strength that he was using… or the Dark Lord's?

"Daphne." Harry suddenly said breaking her out of her train of thought. "Hold out your hand." Harry said.

Daphne hesitated but did so. Harry lift his right hand up and with his left grabs a small knife and slices his right palm and places it on her hand.

"I swear to you, I will never hurt you again... directly or indirectly." Harry said.

Daphne's eyes open so wide she realized Potter just place a deadly curse on himself. A curse, if he should break it, would kill him... Horcrux or not.

* * *

Author Notes: How do you guys like this chapter. As Harry explains, he can't be sure if the Horcrux itself was influencing him to torture Daphne or it was because he was venting his frustrations out on her. Some of you guys are questioning me for having Harry torture Daphne, but I never like the idea that the Horcrux inside Harry remain dormant all of his life. In other words, everything that Harry feels that the Horcrux can relate to, feeds off of it and sends those emotions like a tidal wave inside of Harry. It would make sense if the Dark Lord was back and the Horcrux was in a way, attempting to return to its master.


	11. Dark Bonds

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 11: Dark Bonds**

Harry stares into his book and couldn't help but smile. The Forsaken was doing better than he expected. It has been nearly two months since the formation of Forsaken, and everyone was not only learning spells, but basic for tactics and how to fight without hurting others around. That prove to be a challenge, but it was working well. Those who were on the house Quidditch teams were used to teamwork and they were able to coordinate well with others. Much like Quidditch, Harry began using the positions of the wizard sport in duels. It appeared to be working.

Dolores Umbridge was sitting down at her desk frowning. It was clear she knew something was going on as the classroom was far to obedient and quiet. She kept looking around trying to figure it out, but no one was looking up. They were just reading.

Harry, Neville, Daphne and Tracy were the only ones who wasn't reading the book Umbridge wanted them to read. Due to the simple fact in the Gryffindor and Slytherin D.A.D.A.

Harry was reading an Occlumency Book again and was trying to find a successful way to control himself. Learning basic Occlumency wasn't enough, the Horcrux inside of him was getting stronger. He could now feel it's impulses inside of him. The problem was, that he didn't have full control of his emotions and would act as Daphne said 'Gryffindorish'.

Harry sighs and looks at the chapter he was reading. It said that emotions were a part of the human nature, but if you could control the emotion you feel, then the easier it would be to shield your mind.

Harry wanted to learn how to guard his mind more effectively but he was no doubt having trouble.

Harry sighs as he looks back at his book. The bell rang signaling the end of class and Harry breathes again as everyone gets up and leaves the classroom with everyone else. He could feel Umbridge's eyes on him with a look of disgust. Harry said nothing as he disappears down the corridor, well aware that Flich was now attempting to follow his every move.

Harry disappeared to his private common room leaving Filch searching the castle for him. Harry smiles as he was now getting the hang of disappearing.

Harry sits down and looks down at his right hand that he slice open for Daphne.

What he told her was true, it was also clear that she knew what he had done to himself. The Blood Oath, was place upon him. Like the Unbreakable Vow, he would die if he broke it. The truth of the matter was, Harry would rather die than feel that sickening feeling he had when he tortured her in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. There was also no doubt, his anger would attempt to hurt her again. He did this in hopes to repair the damage he did, and hope to earn her trust.

Harry sighs and wonders what was going on in his life. Ron and Seamus were doing all they can to discredit him in the school. It didn't matter seeing how the students of Hogwarts were starting question his behavior.

Hermione was well, being nosy as ever. In truth Harry was glad he stop heading to Gryffindor Tower because it was rumored that she was attempting to 'talk' to him. However Harry knew her well enough she was going to lecture him and try to boss him like she was his mother or something.

Harry began to calm down as he begin to feel a deep hatred inside of him. He didn't have to guess that the Horcrux was starting to get excited.

Harry paused, excited? The Horcrux never got excited before. Not even when he tortured Daphne. The Horcrux was pleased with his actions, but not excited.

Harry looks out the window and frowns. Realizing something was happening that was making the Dark Lord happy. This could only mean his plans were coming forward quickly.

Harry blinks as he saw a light in the distance. Looking more closely he realized it was Hagrid's hut.

Harry gets up and puts on his invisibility cloak and heads down. Hoping to know if Hagrid's mission was a success.

The snow was clearly heaving and Harry was having a hard time moving through it. Thankfully, no one was outside as almost every student was inside by the common room's fire.

Harry reach the door, and before he could knock heard someone talking behind the door.

"Harry is being really selfish Hagrid! He only cares about himself!" Ron's voice said inside the hut.

"I find that hard to believe." Hagrid said. "Harry's not like that."

"Hagrid, Harry isn't talking to us anymore. He even hurt us when we tried to explain that Dumbledore was only looking out for his well-being." Hermione said.

"Look, you three have been friends for a long time. Surely you can mend things with Harry?" Hagrid said.

"We've been trying, he keeps giving us these dark looks. Dumbledore believes you-know-who is influencing him." Hermione said.

"Harry joining You-Know-Who? You've lost your marbles you have. You know as well as I do, how Harry's feels about the Dark Lord."

"Well he is certainly acting like a dark wizard Hagrid. There are even rumors Harry is reading books on Dark Magic." Ron said.

It was clear Ron and Hermione only were believing what they wish to believe. This made Harry angrier. Now he knew for certain, the friendship was over. Harry no longer wanted anything to do with them.

Harry turns around and sees Dolores Umbridge walking through the snow and towards Hagrid's hut.

Harry slips around the back and waits until Professor Umbridge was at the door allowing Harry to slip into the Forbidden Forest. He saw that Hermione and Ron were caught being out of bounds from Dolores Umbridge. Harry smiles, yes… Karma truly was a bitch.

Harry slips into his common room and went to his desk and tries to breathe calmly. He was getting angry and frustrated and he doing everything he could to calm down.

"You there Harry?" Sirus voice said suddenly and Harry jump before looking around. He then looks at the table and sees the mirror with Sirus's face looking up. Harry grabs the mirror and looks at Sirus who was looking at him.

"How are you doing Harry?" Sirus asks.

"Don't know." Harry answers truthfully. He sits down and sighs. Everyone day he felt as if he was fighting a losing battle inside of himself.

"Well I know the winter holidays are nearly upon you. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over the Grimmuald Place for the winter holidays. Tonks said she needs someone to keep her warm." Sirus said, finishing with a joke.

Harry could feel his face heat up. Tonks for some reason, had flirted with him a lot over the summer. It got to the point she would stay over and wear muggle bikini's around him. This of course caused Harry to have a hard time _not_ to stare at her. It seemed Tonks was enjoying teasing him a lot.

"Why?"

"You have to ask her." Sirus said with a large mischief smile on his face.

"So I'll be leaving tomorrow then. How will I get there?" Harry asks.

"Tonks will pick you up. She'll look like a young teenager, a little older than you." Sirus said. A large smile on his face. If Harry didn't know better, Sirus was having a good time as his second cousin was teasing Harry relentless.

"So I'll see you Monday?" Harry said, actually looking forward to seeing his godfather. However he couldn't help wonder the end game as Tonks would tease him relentless.

Harry puts the mirror down as it once again became a mirror. Sirus face disappeared.

Harry climbs into his bed, and falls asleep.

Harry was dreaming, he was chasing someone on his firebolt. He knew he was chasing a girl, but she was wearing a dark grey robes that was able to give her a nearly perfectly camouflage that surrounded her in the dark gray sky. Harry didn't know who she was but he was determined to find out and push his firebolt to the max. It seemed no matter how fast his firebolt went she was able to move faster than him.

Then Harry saw darkness.

He was calm, cool… very relaxed. He slithered forward, careful not to let anyone know he was here. He was so close to his goal, so close and he would finally achieve total victory over his enemies.

Harry flickered his tongue to taste the air. A strange scent was in the air, and it was heading towards him.

Moving as quickly as he could, he slithers across the floor to get to his goal. A red light nearly hits him in the face and he turns to see a wizard pointing his wand at him.

Another spell was cast but this time he was ready and moving quickly he dodge it and strike. Sinking his venomous teeth into the calf of his attacker. The wizard fell to the ground giving a cry of pain. His wand fell from his hand. The wizard attempts to grabs his wand before Harry struck again, sinking his teeth into the wizards hand.

Harry moves back to see the wizard was in pain but was still moving. Unwilling to risk his exposure and knowing he had to silence the wizard, Harry lunge forward. Sinking his teeth into the wizard's throat, pumping the wizards throat of the last venom he had. Harry didn't let go as he felt the life in the wizard slowly disappearing. It was only when did the wizard become motionless that did Harry remove his fangs from the wizard.

Suddenly Harry paused sensing something he didn't sense before. A presence that shouldn't be there. It was impossible. His enemy was a thousand miles away from him, so how could he be here?

Harry woke up by jolting up right and sitting upright in his bed. Sweat was pouring down his face as he realized what had happened.

Harry immediately grabs his robes and leaves his hidden common room. Without bothering to even put on his invisibility cloak, Harry runs down the corridors. His first thought was to go to Professor Dumbledore. However, he didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office. The only person he could really go to was Professor McGonagall.

Harry didn't stop until he was at her office and opens the door with a loud bang.

"Professor." Harry shouted.

Professor McGonagall came out of her office looking very tired and annoyed. Not to mention very angry.

"What on earth are you doing here Potter? It's not even two in the morning." Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"Professor, it happened again. I need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately." Harry said in a urgent voice.

Professor McGonagall didn't anything but nods her head.

Together the two of them head to Professor Dumbledore office and she quickly spoke the password.

Professor McGonagall knocks on his door and Dumbledore voice told them to enter.

"Professor Dumbledore, it has happen again." Professor McGonagall said.

Dumbledore looked surprise.

"What happened?" Dumbledore said in a calm, but serious tone of voice.

"I was asleep, dreaming of something related to Quidditch, then I suddenly felt myself calm, relax, almost like I was hunting. I felt like a snake. I felt also, happy. I was close to my goal to destroy my enemies. That's what I was feeling. Then a spell nearly hit me. I turn and attack a wizard three times. I think he's dead." Harry said.

Dumbledore look very strain.

"It was him again. Wasn't it?" Harry said.

"Yes, it appears the bond between you and Voldemort is stronger than I suspected. We must act quickly. Everard? You too Dilys!" Dumbledore said, a witch and wizard both stood up from their portraits.

"The man name is Arthur Weasley. He has red hair and glasses and works for the Ministry of Magic. Everhard, you know what to do. Raise the alarm immediately. Dilys, go to Saint Mungo's and tell me what they say." Dumbledore said in a sharp tone of voice.

Both nods their heads and walks out of their portraits. Instead of reappearing in their neighbors portraits, they had disappeared entirely.

"Everhard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts most believed Celebrities. They have portraits elsewhere and can move and gather information much faster than a normal wizard can." Dumbledore explain.

"Dumbledore there is more." Harry said and Dumbledore turns to look him. This time, there was no mistake about it, he could feel Voldemort's presence as he stares into Dumbledore's eyes and had the urge to last out and destroy the man before him.

"I think he knows. He could feel my presence in the back of his mind." Harry said as he did every ounce of his Occlumency to push Voldemort's influence out of his mind.

"Then we must act quickly. You are no longer safe at Hogwarts. I'm sending you to Sirus. The Fidelus Charm should block his influence and insight. I was hoping you would learn Occlumency at your own pace, but it's impetrate that you are train immediately." Dumbledore said as he pulls out a old rag and mutters 'Portus' on it. Harry grabs it and looks into Dumbledore eyes and once again he could feel the desire to kill the man before him.

Then Harry felt the familiarity of the portkey sending him to Grimmuald Place. Harry crash in the living room causing Sirus to run down the stairs and stares at Harry before lowering his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing here so earlier?"

"There's been an attack." Harry said as he gets up.

"What you mean?"

Harry repeated what he saw and what happened. Sirus was quiet and listen very carefully.

"Dumbledore is right, Voldemort cannot influence or see through your mind as long as you are here. He doesn't have the secret of the Fidelus Charm. This should keep him out." Sirus said.

' _Will it? Professor Flitwick said the secret can be told by one to any living soul. I have Voldemort's soul in me. When Dumbledore told me on that note, did Voldemort also get the information too?'_

Harry started to wonder if anything like soul magic even existed and was more concern about how to separate himself from the Dark Lord.

He couldn't help but wonder what his friends were doing and what they would think once they realized he was no longer at Hogwarts.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was surprise when she woke on Saturday morning. She was expecting to meet Potter in front of the Room of Requirements, but after waiting nearly two hours he was a no show. Daphne was confused and a bit worried as Potter had a habit of being early no matter where he was supposed to be.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who notice Harry had vanished without a trace. As many people were wondering where he was.

She was the first to arrive at the train station on monday and got a compartment with Tracy and Astoira as she watch the endless sea of students climb aboard. After the last student climb on the train, she realized Harry Potter wasn't among them.

The train ride was uneventful, as she let her mind wander to Potter and where he was.

"Daphne." Astoria said as she got up with her things.

Daphne sighs and gets up as the train came to a halt at Platform nine and three quarters. Her parents were there and she greeted them with an open hug. Her mother hug them longer as she could see her father looking at the sea of students for Potter.

"He's not here dad." Daphne said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she wish he was here. She's been stalking him…" Astoria began but fell silence at Daphne's cold glare.

Her parents gave her a hard look that clearly told her that they wanted to talk to her in private. Daphne would have done anything to avoid the conversation that would be coming.

Shortly after Astoria went to bed, her parents pulled her into her father's private study.

"Well, why are you following… or stalking Potter after he…"

"I've learned a lot about him since that time. I wanted to see if I can help him." Daphne answers quickly. She knew once her parents had a serious mind on the matter, nothing she would say or do would change it until they were done.

"Daphne, we have been doing our own research. We're not sure if you should be around him any longer."

"Do you even understand what is happening to him?" Daphne said in his defense. She didn't even pause to think when she said those words in anger. Her parents were speechless by her bluntness.

"Tell us."

"Ever since you-know-who has return, Potter told me that he has been struggling, as he could feel his presence influencing him to do terrible things. The truth is, he may not even know who he is anymore. I've been attempting to help him shield he's influence in hopes Harry could defeat him and be free."

"You really think a fifteen year old wizard has a chance to defeat perhaps the greatest dark lord in our history? A wizard whose dueling skills rival that of Dumbledore's or even surpasses Dumbledore?" her father, Marcus Greengrass asks.

"If you've seen what he could do with your own eyes you would believe he could." Daphne said in a strong voice.

Her father leans back in his chair and looks at Daphne with a hard look.

"How do we know he won't hurt you again?" Marcus asks in a stern voice.

"He gave me his word." Daphne said.

"His word. I doubt that he will keep his word if the Dark Lord can control him." Marcus said in disapproval.

"He gave me his word, as he swore a blood oath to me."

Now it was her parents turn to react the same way she did.

"He swore a blood oath?" Sophia Greengrass said in a shocked voice.

"That means he swore to never endanger or harm you again." Marcus said.

"Yes."

"I want to talk to him." Marcus Greengrass finally said after what appeared to be five minutes of silence.

"I don't know how to reach him." Daphne said. As she said it, she wonder if the bracelet Harry gave her would allow her to reach out to him.

"I'll speak to Dumbledore." Marcus finally said.

Daphne said nothing as she knew she was excused and left to her bedroom. Before she opens the door she hear the soft sounds of a little girl running away from the door and knew at once Astoria has been eavesdropping. Oh she was not going to have a good holiday.

* * *

Author Notes: Okay questions about the oath Harry gave to Daphne last chapter. It's the Blood Oath. Basically it's a vow someone makes to another with their life on the line. It was commonly used during the Medieval Period to assure people's loyalties. Harry can hurt Daphne's feelings all he wants it won't kill him. Unless he himself attempts to bring harm or pain in Daphne's life then the Blood Oath will activate.

As some of you recall, I stated how I found it foolish to see the Horcrux inside of Harry wasn't influencing him. Now I got a couple more questions that have been on my mind. One, Voldemort now is in possession of Harry's blood and can bypass Lily Potter's blood protection. Two, with the Horcrux inside of Harry, Voldemort should have access to the Order's Headquarters.

Now as for the first question, Voldemort didn't attack Harry because he just return to a living body. In this story, after his duel with Harry in the Graveyard, it left him in a somewhat weaken state. So he was in hiding allow his Death Eaters to manipulate the Ministry.

Two, Voldemort isn't fully aware of the Horcrux inside of Harry and is quite ignorant. So even though the knowledge is within Harry, he can't call upon it because he doesn't know.

However, the bond between Harry and Voldemort grew stronger not just because of the Horcrux, but because of Harry's blood run's through his veins. This will start causing both Voldemort and Harry to feel a dangerous bond towards one another and Voldemort desire to kill Harry will increase. I'll explain more in the next chapter.

Read & Review :)


	12. Holiday Confrontation

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 12: Holiday Confrontation**

Harry was sitting by the fire, fearing the news he knew was coming. Arthur Weasley was dead. It only had to be confirm.

Sirus was sitting down drinking fire whiskey as if trying to numb the feeling of what had happened.

The front door opens and Lupin and Kingsley both walk in looking grave.

"Arthur's dead." Lupin said in a hollow voice.

Harry slumps back in his chair only to feel something inside of him that he hasn't felt in a long time. Regret. Arthur Weasley could be describe as a strange wizard, but he was a good wizard. He has also been there for Harry many times.

"What's Fudge doing?" Sirus asks.

"Basically, he's acting like this isn't a big deal." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"An intruder gets deep inside of the Ministry of Magic most secure department; kills a Minister Employee and disappears without being seen! How is that not a big deal?" Harry said in frustration.

"It's the fact that they didn't catch the intruder that Fudge is saying, the Ministry is strong and there is nothing to fear." Lupin said.

Harry felt his hands roll into a fist as he began to shake with anger. This was unacceptable. Thousands were going to die if Fudge didn't face reality soon. Fudge was become a threat, one who could rival Voldemort. Fudge wanted everyone to believe everything was good as long as he felt he was safe.

Fudge was also blocking Dumbledore at every turn, which meant Dumbledore could only act until Voldemort made his appearance public. The way things were going, that could be years. Harry did not like this feeling, something had to be done. Someone had to act. Or else everything would be destroyed.

Harry began to think long and hard, ignore the three adults talking. He already formed the Weekly Sorcerer and Rita Skeeter was doing a marvelous job under the alias Olivia Collins. No, it was time to put the word out. He had to get Fudge out of office and he couldn't do that publicly. Fudge was already trying to get everyone to turn against him. No, he had to do it. As much as he hated the situation, Mr. Weasley's death would be the spark that ignited the flamed. The House of Lords was putting the pressure on Fudge but by the time action could be done, it may be too late.

The fact that Voldemort had the courage to enter the Ministry of Magic so late at night, despite the fact he was supposed to be laying low showed signs that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in fact, stronger than the Order originally believed.

While the Order were indeed Harry's friends and allies, he couldn't truly turn to them to do anything. They would lose so much and secrecy right now was key.

That meant, he had to turn to his other allies.

The Forsaken.

They had improve greatly, but they were not ready to fight Death Eaters. This meant Harry had to double their training. Their survival depended so much on it.

Harry had no choice. As much as Dumbledore was trying to come clean with Harry, Dumbledore's method was to control the fire. No, Harry wasn't going to seek to control the fire. He would unleash his own fire upon the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Harry didn't know much about the Dark Lord's plans as he sat there, so he needed a spy. Someone who can get him highly classified information on the Dark Lord's plans. Right now his first thought was Malfoy but Harry immediately turn that thought down knowing Malfoy would never spy on the Dark Lord. Hell, his father Lucius Malfoy raised Draco from the day he was born to kiss the Dark Lord's feet.

Harry sighs and started thinking. He need to go into the muggle world. He remember hearing about the Art of War and other muggles on how to fight a war. He needed these books to fight the Dark Lord.

Harry said nothing as he went to his room and began looking at his books which was brought to his room. Curiosity of Dobby and Kreacher.

Harry was certain, it wasn't the Dark Lord who was influencing him. It wasn't the Horcrux that was making him this decision. This was all him. Voldemort place a dark curse on him. He wouldn't rest until the curse was lifted and Voldemort himself was vanquish.

Harry didn't want to become a Dark Lord, he merely wanted to find himself in this world.

* * *

A week later Harry was pouring spells after spells over the animated dummy he created. Sweat was pouring off his face as he once again began casting. Harry was going through spells as if he was picking up bread crumbs.

Harry was learning every dueling spell he could and he was half amaze that these spells were legal.

Sirus was kind enough to ask Mad-Eye Moody for his spell books on dueling and defensive spells.

Harry eagerly looked through them and could tell he was going to teach them to the Forsaken.

"Harry." Sirus said as he walks in what was now being called 'Harry's Den'. Harry stops practicing the new spell work and looks at Sirus.

"You need to come to the dining room. Snape is here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Snape, what was going on?

Harry said nothing as he follows Sirus down to the dining hall.

"Potter," Snape said with a curt nod.

"What's going on?"

"I'm here to inform you of your Occlumency training. Professor Dumbledore wants you to be train immediately."

"You're going to train me?" Harry said as he wasn't sure how to handle Snape.

"Only at Hogwarts. We will meet twice a week. The headmaster and myself have set a private room up for this occasion so we will not be interrupted. However, while you are here, Mad-Eye Moody will be training you."

Harry nods his head.

"I must warn you Potter, learning Occlumency isn't as easy as casting a defensive spell. In most cases, it should take years before one can truly master their art of defending their minds. However I have heard you can throw off the Imperius Curse."

Harry nods his head. Remembering how he was able to throw off Voldemort's Imperius Curse.

"You will find learning Occlumency is similar. Now, you are to tell no one about these lessons and keep it quiet."

Harry said nothing and Snape's walk out the room with nothing less to say.

* * *

The next morning, Mad-Eye arrived and began teach Harry not basic Occlumency, but more direct approach. This prove to be difficult and despite the suggestions he was getting from Mad-Eye, it proved to be almost ineffective. However, Mad-Eye did tell Harry he was making progress.

Harry sighs as he was resting as his head on his pillow. The Occlumency training was tough but it was clear it was working as Harry was beginning to feel more and more like himself.

After what seemed like a few hours Harry gets up and walks down to see something he wasn't expecting. The Weasley family were all in the kitchen and the mood was gloomy.

It was clear the Weasley family, was feeling the effects of losing the male Patriarch. He could see Ron's eye on him and could nothing but anger and hate being directed at him. No doubt he was blaming him for Mr. Weasley's death. Harry said nothing but grabs a bottle of butterbeer and walks out without saying a word.

Harry walks into the next room and nearly walks into Hermione who was looking sad.

"Harry." Hermione said in a surprise tone of voice.

"What do you want?" Harry said as he drinks his butterbeer.

"How have you've been?" Hermione said.

"Well thank you." Harry said in a cold tone of voice.

"You haven't been in Gryffindor tower. Where have you've been?" Hermione asked, but her tone made it sound like she was demanding him to tell him.

"None of your concern." Harry said in the same cold tone.

"You have to sleep in Gryffindor Tower Harry! You can't be going around and breaking the rules…"

"Really? You of all people are going to be looking out for my wellbeing?" Harry said in a mock tone of voice as he raised his eyebrow at Hermione.

"I care about you Harry I just…"

"I thought you said I was a dark wizard. Isn't that what you told Hagrid?" Harry said.

Hermione fell silent. Shock was written across her face.

"How do you know?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"I don't need you Hermione. Not when you are so willing to stab me in the back so much." Harry said.

"Harry you have to understand. Dumbledore…"

"Awe yes, Dumbledore. You know he's starting to become more and more of a problem for him. I'm not one of his puppets he can move as he wants. No, I am, my own man. I will forge my own path because I wish it. Not because others want me to be what they want." Harry said.

"You're being completely unreasonable and selfish Harry!" Hermione snaps.

"Grow up Hermione. This is war, lines are being drawn! I'm not a pawn and I also believe Dumbledore way isn't the best way. I'm not the only one who thinks so. There are others who believe that the Order and the Ministry do not have what it takes to fight this war." Harry said as he walks away and leaves Hermione standing there baffled.

Harry immediately heads to the third floor and immediately sinks into his Occlumency training to calm himself. He should have expected a confrontation to happen, but he clearly wasn't ready.

Harry sighs and knew the rest of the Holidays would be terrible.

* * *

Author Notes: Not as long as my other chapters, but Really couldn't figure what to write. The Confrontation was something that was going to happen. It basically killed the friendship between the Golden Trio.

Any suggestions are welcome. Next chapter take place at Hogwarts and Harry will set his own plan into motion.


	13. Pressing Forward

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 13: Pressing Forward**

Harry walks through the corridors of Hogwarts for the first day back since the winter holidays came to an end. Harry knew at this time, friends were all trying to catch up with one another in attempt to share their holiday experience. However, Harry used this time to spread the word, a meeting was going to take place at eight o'clock. Just an hour before curfew went into effect.

Harry waited till everyone was inside before he walks in front of the room looking serious.

Fred and George knew ahead of time what Harry was going to say. He told them beforehand what he wanted to explain to the Forsaken. He was lucky they agreed and understood.

"Thank you all for coming. Tonight I'm going to be informing you of what is going to happen for the rest of the school year. Before I do, I need to catch you all on recent events." Harry said. It was the first time since their first meeting that Harry Potter looked serious. "Over the holidays, Voldemort infiltrated the Ministry of Magic, and he killed a Minister Employee without being seen." Harry said.

Silence filled the room as everyone took in what was being said.

"With that being said, I'm giving you all a choice. If you choose to stay, then I will be teaching and training you all harder than ever. If you feel you're not up for this, then you are free to leave." Harry said.

No one said anything.

Harry nods his head and immediately got them to work. Unlike before, where they trained for two hours basic spells, Harry now divided their time. Instead, he spent the first hour teaching them new spells, then making them fight each other in different positions.

After nearly three hours, Harry called it and let them go, but not before he gave them some defensive books with spells.

In truth, they were happy they got some good homework from Harry, because it was something they could look forward to learning.

Harry meanwhile, headed towards the dungeons to one of the unused classrooms.

"You're late." Snape curt reply came as Harry opens the door.

Harry said nothing as he walks in the empty classroom where Snape was pouring over an empty bowl that was glowing blue. Only glaring at the back of Snape's head.

"Good." Snape said in his usual cold tone of voice. He turns around to look at Harry. "Controlling one's emotions is critical in learning occlumency. It's obvious that you are angry, but it's best to mask it so you don't let others know how you feel. Now, Occlumency is a skill that acts as a powerful defense of the mind from anyone who wish to pray into your secrets. Muggles call Legilimency the art of 'reading the mind'. In truth one cannot read the mind. However, a skilled Legilimency user, can sense or in a way, read emotions, thoughts, even memories. They do this by extracting from your mind. However, your mind can enter the Dark Lord's, so it's possible his legilimency will have an easier time penetrating yours. It is for this reason that you must learn to defend your mind from any possible onslaught." Snape said.

Harry nods his head in understanding. He was sure this was going to be a huge first step for himself.

"You are not ready to defend your mind without your wand. Now, I will warn you Potter. I have never taught another Occlumency, and we are short on time. So I will be training you in a more, direct way to defend your mind. For this, I will be attempting to break into your mind, and you will attempt to repel me by any means you can. You will find that repelling my assault will be similar to throwing off the Imperius Curse. Brace yourself, Legilimens!" Snape said.

Harry felt as if his mind was being pulled and he could see memories of his life. He didn't even have time to pull out his wand before he manage to repel Snape.

"That was not a bad first attempt." Snape said as he lifts the spell off of Harry. Harry fell to one knee and was panting as if he just ran a mile.

Harry was shaking his head as if he could feel cobwebs in his head.

"How long?" Harry asks.

"Five minutes. Must better than I expected Potter."

Harry was breathing hard and trying to bring it under control.

Snape assaulted Harry's mind five more times before eventually he called it a night.

"Potter, progress will only pick up if you want it to. Now, every night before you go to bed, you are to clear your thoughts and empty your mind of anything. The easiest time for a victim to fall prey, is when they sleep."

Harry nods his head and walks out, all why feeling like his mind was heavier than it originally was.

Harry enters his common room and falls on his bed thinking about his lesson with Snape. He was thinking about how much he hated the man, when he felt a strange feeling inside him. It was strong and he could feel it as if it was his own.

Happiness.

The Dark Lord was please and something happen to brighten his mood.

Harry paused and wonder what could have made Voldemort happy.

Harry's answer was given to him the next morning.

' _Azkaban Mass Breakout_

 _Sirus Black Suspected'_

 _Late last night, ten highly secure prisoners from Azkaban escape. Evidence points to suggest that someone from the outside help the ten escapee's breakout. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge believes Sirus Black is responsible as Sirus Black was the first and only person to break out of Azkaban in the first place.'_

Harry lays down the paper and looks out the window where a storm was starting to build.

Fudge was once again, finding an excuse not to face reality. Harry warned him, Voldemort intended to breakout the Death Eaters in Azkaban.

Harry looks at his calendar and sees that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. It would be then he would finally let the wizarding world know the truth.

* * *

For Harry, Saturday couldn't have come any slower. Even Dolores Umbridge wasn't looking for a reason to get Harry in trouble. Though a couple new Ministry Decrees were immediately put in place in the school. Mostly to prevent teachers from telling students anything about the Breakout. It was because of this, it was a common sight to see teachers huddle together in the hallways and no longer near the teacher's lounge.

On Saturday, Harry walks up with the rest of the students towards Hogsmeade. Once again, he was walking alone but others could be seen in groups of three or more. He also saw Daphne Greengrass up ahead with Tracy Daphne and her sister, Astoria Greengrass.

"Hey Daphne." Harry said in a somewhat cheerful mood.

Daphne looked at him in confusion.

"Yes?" She asks in a even tone of voice.

Now Harry was starting to feel himself getting nervous.

"Er, do you want to hang out together?" Harry asks in the best calm manner he could think of. Astoria and Tracy gave small giggles behind Daphne but she looked surprise.

"Okay." She finally said.

Harry didn't know why he ask Daphne Greengrass to spend time with him. They spent a lot of time together in the castle. The only thing he knew, was it felt good to be in the company of another. They got sugar sweets and new parchments. Harry even stop at the bookstore with Daphne and got some more books on spells and potions. Things that Hogwarts didn't have. When it was one o'clock, Harry ushers Daphne into the three broomsticks.

"This way." Harry said as he carried his butterbeer towards a single table where a witch was sitting.

Rita Skeeter sat there drinking butterbeer and looking slightly bored.

"Hello Rita." Harry said sitting down. Daphne looked slightly confused as she sat down next to Harry looking at Rita Skeeter.

"Harry," Rita said almost like she was thrilled. She looked confused to see Daphne there. "I thought you were going to meet me alone."

Harry ignores her statement and drinks from his butterbeer."

"What do you think of the Prophet's latest print?"

"The Minister is leaning heavily on Sirus Black. He claims to have proof and sources that point to Sirus Black is responsible."

"I'm willing to bet anything those sources are Death Eaters paying him to say that." Harry said.

"Harry, what is going on?" Daphne asks.

"Basically, I believe it's time for the Wizarding World to know the truth. I know everyone is wondering who runs Weekly Sorcerer. The truth is I'm running it and Rita is well, my only employee." Harry said.

Daphne eyes open wide. Rita smiled and sips her butterbeer.

"Rita, I want you to write about the truth of what I'm going to say."

Rita nods her head and Harry immediately launches into the story of the Third Task and the truth behind Cedric Diggory's death.

After explaining things for three hours, Harry and Daphne returns to the school with Rita promising to send him the first copy Monday morning.

* * *

On Monday morning, every student was surprise when once again, hundreds of owls appeared carrying not only the Daily Prophet, but Weekly Sorcerer as well.

Harry opens Weekly Sorcerer and sees himself on the front page.

' _The Hidden Truth! Harry Potter Finally Speaks! Exclusive First Interview with the Boy-Who-Lives! By Olivia Collins_

 _Ever since June twenty-fourth, the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge has been leaning on the Daily Prophet to smear the Boy-Who-Lives name and reputation. Yet, as far as the magical world is concern, no interview with now Lord Harry James Potter has ever been conducted and the boy has never given an interview._

 _Until now that is. The young fifteen year old Lord of Peverell House has granted this lucky reporter his first ever interview._

 _The story of Harry Potter is well known to everyone in the Magical World. This story has been told to every child and adult for a little over fourteen years._

 _Now in his own words, Harry Potter, under the influence of Veritaserum Harry Potter claims and has repeated the same thing since June Twenty-Fourth, the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is alive and well and is active once more!_

 _While the Minister of Magic claims the Infamous Dark Lord is dead, Harry Potter has pointed out that no body has ever been recovered._

 _In fact, Harry Potter said the Dark Lord himself claimed to have undergo many rituals to grant him immortality. Or as close as one to escape the means of death. What happen that fateful Halloween night wasn't the Dark Lord death, merely his demise. He was left in a very weaken state and force to flee to the forest of Albanian where he was slowly being nurse to health by one of his faithful Death Eaters._

 _Voldemort reasons for fleeing to this forest could be reason with as it is a forest swarming with all kinds of Dark Creatures and Magic. Even the vicious Werewolf Fenrir Greyback has been spotted in this forest before. This could be a possible sanctuary for the Dark Lord who was hiding and hoping to regain his strength once more._

 _He return to full strength in June after he was successful in kidnapping Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory during the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament…"_

Harry lays down the paper and looks up to see the students and teachers reaction.

The students were reading the interview with great interest. The teachers as well. Only Dolores Umbridge looked angry as she read the interview. She was growing redder and redder with each line she read.

By midday, a new Decree was posted banning the Weekly Sorcerer to be in the possession of any student.

Harry smiled knowing that Dolores Umbridge was only proven him right as it look like the Minister of Magic was accepting bribes from Death Eaters.

* * *

It was later that night, the Forsaken was meeting once again.

"That interview was brilliant." Dean Thomas said.

"Was everything you said true?" Susan Bones asks her eyes wide as galleons.

"Some of it, I had to change some facts so the Death Eaters wouldn't know how much truth I really did know. But the interview was to put the magical world on their guard. Speaking of which, how is everyone's families reacting?" Harry asks.

"My father has upgrade our wards." Ernie MacMillian said. "He is also advising me to learn defensive magic to the best of my abilities. He doesn't seem to concern with my school academics anymore."

"My aunt is also seeking to move into our family mansion. The Bones has strong wards and we should be safe there." Susan said.

Everyone else was saying pretty much the same thing.

Harry smiles and began teaching them something that he knew would be useful, the Shield Charm. This caused an excitement to spur amongst the group as they once again, began to learn under Harry.

* * *

Author Notes: A little fast and quick. Wasn't sure how to write this chapter. I will be attempting to update my other stories as well. R&R


	14. The Curse of Betrayal

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 14: The Curse of Betrayal**

The Easter holidays were over and once again, the teachers were pressing every fifth year student about their O.W.L.'s exams. It was now a common sight for the Forsaken to gather up in the Room of Requirements and study together. Some nights, they would sleep inside the Room of Requirements because they couldn't risk getting caught out of bounds by Filch or Umbridge.

Harry never said how the Room worked to anyone, even though he was pleased with their progress, he doubt all of them could truly be trusted.

He was none the less proud of their improvement. However, no one making the best improvement than Neville. The news of his parents murderers running loose had set a surprising change in him. He was the first to master every new spell Harry taught them and in the end, was partner with Harry in dueling. It got to the point Neville was matching Harry in duels. Ernie MacMillian was also showing great progress and was acting somewhat like Harry's second. Harry didn't mind, Ernie proved he was loyal and a good leader.

Just as they were improving, Harry was also improving in Occlumency. It got to the point, that Snape had to teach him nonverbal casting.

"Good Potter." Snape said as Harry was starting to repel Snape once again from entering his mind.

Harry was seeing his memories, but also able to focus on Snape. His response time was also improving. Even his mood seem to be different as he was able to block the dark influence inside of him. However he could still feel it inside of him.

"I rarely say this Potter, and if you repeat this to anyone you will be in detention for the rest of your academic career. But I am proud of you."

Harry nods his head and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Snape dismisses Harry allowing him to go up to his hidden common room and lay down to sleep.

* * *

The next night, Harry was teaching the Forsaken something they all been eager to learn. The Patronus Charm.

Harry decide to start with the first step and teach them the incantation of the spell. Everyone was able to get it, but the hard part came. Casting it with the memory.

Despite everyone struggling to get the spell working, they were without a doubt, having fun.

Harry was walking around the room and trying to give everyone tips and advice on to cast it.

It was around eight o'clock when the Room or Requirements door open causing everyone to see who had found them. They turn to see a strange house-elf walking in.

"Hello Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asks as he eyes his little friend.

"Harry Potter sir," squeaked the elf, he was clearly trembling from head to foot in terror. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby has come to warn you, but the house-elves have been warned not to tell you…"

Breaking sentence Harry made a grab for Dobby as he turn to the wall headfirst.

"Dobby, you're my elf. Not Hogwarts, what's wrong?" Harry asks.

"She's coming Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes open wide.

"Who told?" Harry asks.

"She's coming right now with some students. Dark students."

Panic seemed to fill the room. Everyone was looking in the room and at each other.

"Who is missing?" Harry asks.

"Smith was jinx earlier he's in the hospital wing." Ernie said.

"Marietta isn't feeling well, she's in bed." Cho said.

Harry looks around the room and could see everyone didn't have his curse.

"Case disillusion charms on yourselves and watch your backs. Only engage if you have too." Harry said. He waves his wand and a cupboard appears. "Wear these robes and cloaks. I was going to give them to you all any way. They have some spells and charms on them so you'll be fine as long as you don't take them off. The hood has a shadow cast spell on it so no one can see your face."

Everyone quickly grabs the robes and cloaks and put them on. The robes were dark grey that emitted a dark storm.

One by one they all left with their wands at the ready. Harry quickly grabs anything that could be tied back to the group and leaves the Room of Requirements.

He was heading back to Gryffindor Tower even though he didn't know the password, he knew it was his best chance.

Suddenly he felt a jinx his foot causing him to fall down.

"Don't move Potter!" Malfoy said, pointing his wand at Harry. "Hey Professor, I got one!" Malfoy shouted with glee written over his face.

Professor Umbridge came over and the sickening smile spread across her face.

"Oh it's him. Well done Draco, well done. A hundred points to Slytherin." Umbridge said in a voice that would suggest she was singing in a sick way. Umbridge grabs Harry robe and yanks him up.

"Go to the bathroom and see if anyone is hiding there. Have miss Parkinson check the girls. The library, and any empty classroom you can find." Umbridge said. Malfoy nods his head and takes off. "Come along Potter, to the Headmaster's Office."

Harry didn't say nothing but was quickly thinking of a plan. He knew the best way to get out of this was to feign innocence. To do that, he would have to use his Occlumency skills for the first time and pretend he had no knowledge of what Umbridge thought she had on him.

There were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Umbridge gave the password and the stone gargoyle jump aside.

They enter the Headmaster's office and Harry could see that Dumbledore wasn't alone.

Professor McGonagall and Snape were present as was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and another wizard whose name he did not know. Percy made no motion to Harry. This caused Harry to frown at Percy.

"Well, Potter in trouble again are we." Fudge said with a smile.

Harry said nothing but gives the Minister a hard and dirty look.

"He was heading back to Gryffindor Tower." Umbridge said. "The Malfoy boy cornered him."

"Did he now? I must remember to tell Lucius. Well Potter, I expect you know why you are here." Fudge said with a smug look on his face.

"No." Harry said bluntly.

Fudge and Percy look like they've been smack in the face. Percy's jaw drop and Fudge look beside himself.

"You don't know why you are here?" Fudge said in a somewhat angry tone of voice.

"No." Harry repeated.

Fudge paused and looks at Dolores Umbridge then back to Harry. F

"So you have no idea why you've been brought here." Fudge said in a tone of voice that hint sarcasm and anger, 'Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware you have broken any school rules?" Fudge said.

"I haven't." Harry said.

"Or Ministry Decrees?" Fudge nearly shouted.

"None that I'm aware of." Harry said calmly.

"So you're telling me you're not part of an illegal student organization that has been discovered within the school?" Fudge said.

"This is the first time I'm hearing anything about this? What proof do you have I'm involved anyway? I was heading back to my dorms and it wasn't even curfew. I was hit from behind and Umbridge had the audacity to bring me up here without telling me why." Harry said. He paused to let those words sink in as Fudge was now staring at Harry then looks at Umbridge.

"I think Minister," Umbridge said in a slow tone of voice. But a sick smile was once again finding its way up on her face. "We might have better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, please do." Fudge said nodding his head as Umbridge left the room. Fudge turns to Dumbledore and smiles at him. "Nothing like a good witness, is there Dumbledore." Fudge said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said as he narrowed his eyes and looks at Cornelius.

Silence filled the office as no one said anything.

Smith and Edgecombe were the only two not at the meeting tonight. Harry was ready to blast either one of them into oblivion.

After nearly ten minutes of silence the door opens and Umbridge came in Marietta Edgecombe. She had a scarf around her lower face and her bangs covered her upper face making it very hard for anyone to see her face. They could barely see her eyes.

"Don't be frighten dear," Umbridge said as softly as she could patting her on the back. "it's quite all right. The Minister is very please with you. He'll tell your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta Edgecombe's mother Minister," Umbridge said looking at the Minister, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, the Floo Network Office. She's been helping us monitor the Hogwarts Fire you know."

"Jolly good. Like mother, like daughter eh?" Fudge said in a song like voice. "What is it that you discovered… galloping gargoyles!" Fudge said as he jumps backwards in shock. He lands in Dumbledore's fireplace and quickly stomps out the fire that caught his robes.

Marietta face was finally shown as her scarf fell off. Deep slashes as if someone with a butcher knife has slice every inch of her face. Blood was also leaking from her face and her eyes were leaking blood. Marietta quickly wraps her scarf around her face and gave a muffle cry.

"The Minister will remove the curse my dear, just tell him what you told me."

Marietta instead gave a muffle wail and shook her head.

"Oh very well you silly girl I'll tell him." Umbridge snaps. She looks back up with her sickly smile and looks at the Minister. "Well Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said if I went to the seventh floor I would find a secret room in the castle that no one knew about. She then told me there was a meeting going on tonight and students would be gathering there. I question her further and she admitted she was apart of a secret society. Unfortunately, this curse…." She said waving her hand at Marietta. "Became active and starting destroying her face. She obviously knew it was there and she refuse to tell me anymore. I proceed to the seventh floor with Mister Filch and several trustworthy students to search for this hidden room. Unfortunately, it appears they were tip off and some of the students engage the others in the corridors." Umbridge said.

"Can you tell me my dear, who was there and what was its purpose?" Fudge ask Marietta. Marietta refuse to speak and had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Do we have a counter for this curse? So she can speak freely?" Fudge asks Umbridge impatiently, as he gestures towards Marietta's face.

"I haven't found one." Umbridge admitted through her gritted teeth. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here. You will recall Minister that I sent you a report in September about Potter trying illegal form a group and coax students to learn under him in Hogsmeade…"

"Where's your evidence to support that?" Cut in Professor McGonagall speaking for the first time.

"Draco Malfoy came to me reporting several students were meeting with Potter. I also have the testimony of Willy Widdershins, Minerva," Umbridge said, she said Professor McGonagall's name in a rude tone of voice as she looks at her and trying to challenge her. "He was heavily bandage at the time, but he was in the Three Broomsticks and overheard many students talking about Potter was forming an illegal defensive group…"

"You will find that you are wrong there Dolores." Professor Dumbledore said in a strong tone of voice.

"Oho!" Fudge said bouncing up and down on his feet. "Yes, do let us hear the latest cock and bull story to pull Potter out of trouble once again! Go on then Dumbledore go on! Willy Widdershin was lying was he? Or was it Potter identical twin meeting with those students that day? Or is there the simple explanation a reversal of time involving a dead man coming back to life and a couple of non-existing dementors?" Fudge said.

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh and smiles at the Minister.

"Cornelius, I am not suggesting anything of the sort. As we do not know what the meeting was truly about we cannot say anything so we can ask Harry about why he was meeting with other students in the Three Broomsticks. I was merely pointing out, that Dolores was quite wrong in suggesting that the group at the time was illegal. If you recall, the Minister Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's meeting. So he wasn't breaking any rules at all!" Dumbledore said.

Everyone was left speechless as Dumbledore explain his logic.

"Harry, why were you meeting students in the Three Broomsticks that day?" Dumbledore asks in a calm tone of voice.

"I wanted to pass my O.W.L.'s and was seeking to form a study group to prepare for my O.W.L.'s with the rest of the students. I didn't think the idea would be so popular." Harry lied calmly. Dumbledore nods his head and looks back at Fudge. Fudge for the first time, was at a loss for words.

"That is well Professor Dumbledore, but we are nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. The first meeting may have not been illegal, but all those that have happen surely are." Umbridge said.

"Indeed they would be, if there is proof Harry has been a part of these meetings." Dumbledore said. Harry felt something brush past him and knew at once he was feeling the effects of a spell. He looks at Kingsley and could see he was putting his wand away.

"Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge said in a angry tone of voice.

"Can she tell us that these meetings have been going on for six months? I was merely under the impression she was reporting a meeting tonight. I don't recall she said Potter was involved." Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

Fudge and Umbridge pale as they realize the truth in Dumbledore's words.

"Miss Edgecombe," Umbridge said at once the moment she recovered. "Could you tell us how long these meetings have been going? They have been going on for six months have they not?" Umbridge said.

Marietta just stood there unaware that everyone was looking at her.

"Just nod or shake your head dear." Umbridge said.

Very slowly Marietta shakes her head.

"I don't think you understand the question dear, did you dear? I'm asking if Potter has been running illegal meetings for the past six months."

Again Marietta shakes her head.

"Why are you shaking your head dear?"

"How do we know you didn't curse Miss Edgecombe yourself and made up that story Professor Umbridge?" Harry said looking at Umbridge with a stern look.

Fudge looks at Harry but paused for a moment as if he was in deep thought. He looks at his undersecretary with questioning eyes.

"I would do no such thing!" Umbridge hissed. Umbridge turns to Marietta grabs her shoulders.

"You told me Potter was running these meetings! You said…" Umbridge was wailing but Marietta was again shaking her head. Umbridge began to shake Marietta violently, Dumbledore was on his feet in a flash. His wand was out and the room felt something like a powerful tremor was breaking though.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students Dolores!" Dumbledore said in a booming voice. Umbridge let go and look frighten at the sudden power Dumbledore was unleashing.

Even Fudge and Percy looked terrified.

"You want to calm yourself Madam Umbridge," Kingsley said in his deep slow voice. "You don't want to find yourself in trouble now."

"No," Umbridge said in a small voice. "I mean, yes… yes of course you are right Kingsley, I forgot myself."

Marietta look like she was going to faint and Dumbledore sat back down, his powerful presence was gone.

"Dolores." Fudge said in small voice. His eyes was looking at Dumbledore and he was looking a bit weary. "What do we know for sure?"

"Well I was tipped off and I picked a handful of trustworthy students along with Mr. Filch and headed to the seventh floor to search for the secret room. However, we were ambush as it seems the students were aware of our presence. Mr. Malfoy, had captured Potter and I brought him here."

"So there is no evidence to suggest Mr. Potter was involved." Fudge said.

Umbridge opens her mouth but closes it. Her unanswered voice left Fudge feeling defeat.

"None the less, I'm going to expel you Potter." Fudge said in a strong tone of voice.

"What!" Harry shouted.

"You were out of bounds and for all I know, you could have been part of that meeting and the students who illegal engaged a Minister Official. Examples have to be made." Fudge said.

"I cannot allow that Cornelius." Dumbledore said in a strong tone of voice.

"Oh, why not Dumbledore."

"What if I was to tell you, that the meeting you were so determined to find, was actually my meeting." Dumbledore said.

Harry stares at Dumbledore in shocked. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley for a brief moment shares a look of shock on their faces.

Fudge stares at Dumbledore.

"Aha, so you have been plotting against me." Fudge said as he pointed an accused finger at Dumbledore.

"If you see it that way." Dumbledore said.

"Professor!" Harry said in shocked.

"Please be quiet Harry or I'm afraid you'll have to leave my office." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes, do shut up Potter!" Fudge snaps as he was staring at Dumbledore in joy. "Well, well… I came here tonight expecting to expect Potter and instead…"

"Instead you are going to attempt to arrest me." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "It's a lot like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon isn't it?"

"Weasley," Cried Fudge, glee was now written on his face. "You have his confession?"

"Yes sir, I've got it." Percy said eagerly as he was writing at a alarming rate.

"The bit about how he was planning to raise an army against the Ministry and to destabilize me?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, send an owl to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!" Fudge said. Percy left the room faster than Harry has ever seen him go. It made him sick to his stomach as he watch Percy's retreating back.

"Dumbledore, you will be brought to the Ministry where you will be formally charged then sent to Azkaban to await trail!" Fudge said in a happy tone of voice.

"Ah, yes. I thought we hit this little snag."

"Snag? I see no snag?" Fudge said.

"Well I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really."

"Yes, I'm afraid I will not play your games and delusion of… what was your term, come quietly? I'm afraid I have no intention of going to Azkaban at all, Cornelius. I could break out of course. It's really everyone's waste of time. I also have things that need to be done. So you're whole attempt to arrest me is quiet pointless." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge's face was so red, it look like she was being filled by boiled water. Fudge looked for a brief moment shock at what he heard. He turns to the aurors in the room and nods his head. They pulled their wand out and Dumbledore gave that powerful presence once again. Causing the two aurors to pause.

"Do not be silly, I'm sure you two are excellent Auror's. If you however wish to bring this incident to force, I will have to hurt you." Dumbledore said with a warm smile. But his eyes no longer held warmth, it was as if he they were facing a terrible storm.

"So you intend to take myself, Dawlish, Shacklebolt and Dolores single-handily?"

"Merlin's beard no," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"Enough of this." Dolores said. "Take him!"

Harry dive away as spells were being cast. Several cries could be heard then there was no noise. Harry looks up to see Marietta didn't move and was hit by a stunning spell, cast by Snape. Dumbledore stood tall as every Minister Official was on the ground unconscious.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too or it would have look very suspicious." Dumbledore said in a grave tone of voice. "He was remarkable quick to modify Miss Edgecombe's memory. Thank him for me will you Minerva." Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall nods her head. "Now they will wake soon and it's best they don't know if we communicate. You must act as if no time has passed, they must believe they were merely knock on the ground. They will not remember…"

"Where will you go Dumbledore? Grimmuald Place?"

"Oh no, I'm not leaving to hide. Fudge will regret the day he force my hand. I promise you, until such time, I will be searching for the Dark Lord."

Fawkes appeared and Dumbledore grabs his familiar tail and they disappeared in a flame of light.

"Where is he?" Fudge shouted as he gets to his feet.

"I don't know!" Shouted Kingsley as he also leaps to his feet.

"Well he can't have disapparated! You can't in this school!" Umbrdige cried out.

"The stairs!" Cried Dawlish as he flungs the door open followed by Kingsley and Umbridge.

Fudge wipes the dust off his robes and stares at Professor Mcgonagall and Snape as they were helping the two students up on their feet.

"Get them to bed." Fudge said as he disappears out the door.

No words were said as Harry disappeared down the corridors.

One thought was on his mind, punishing Marietta.

* * *

Author Notes: How do you guys like this. It wasn't hard for me to write as this was something I planned on doing anyways. Tell me what you think R&R


	15. To Feel Alive

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 15: To Feel Alive**

Everyone woke up the next morning and saw a new Ministry Decree.

By Order of the Ministry of Magic,

The Minister of Magic has replace Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore is hence force banned from Hogwarts. Any student or teacher caught speaking to Dumbledore will be expelled and sentence to Azkaban for treason against the Ministry of Magic.

The above is accordance as Educational Decree Number Fifty-Four

The notices had gone up around the school overnight, but it did not need to be explain so everyone would know that Dumbledore had defeated the Minister of Magic, The High Inquisitor and two Aurors to escape.

Rumors were flying around as everyone was wondering what had happen. The only thing they knew for sure, was that Harry was the only student witness alongside Marietta Edgecombe who was sent to Saint Mungo's for spell damage.

The Forsaken though was happy, they had their taste of combat and came out on top. The students whom Dolores Umbridge had sent to capture them ended up defeated. Even better, many students were put in the hospital wing. Allowing not one student to get caught by Dolores Umbridge enforcer's.

A week had past and Harry sent the word out, attack the newly formed Inquisitorial Squad that was making a new hobby, bully students everywhere they went.

Harry was wearing his grey robes and pull his hood up. Neville and Ernie was with him as they too pull up their hoods, allowing a shadow spell to form over their face.

The grey robes were now being called Forsaken Robes.

Harry paused as he could see Montague and his friends walking down the corridor. The silver 'I' was shining on their chest.

Harry runs out of his hiding spot and cast a powerful cutting hex that caused Montague to scream as his hand was now dripping in blood. His two friends had their wands out and tried to repel the onslaught from Neville and Ernie. From behind Fred and George appeared and cast two spells allowing the four seventh year Slytherin's to drop like sacks of Potatoes.

Quickly using his knowledge of Hogwarts secrets passages the five of them disappeared just as Filch was rounding up the corner.

This soon became a pattern. Some students had lost the ability to hold their wands. Others were being sent to Saint Mungo's for spell damage.

This wasn't the only problem Umbridge was having. Fred and George had set loose fireworks though out the school causing disruptions and chaos.

Lee Jordan has manage to slip several niffers in Professor Umbridge's office as she was inside. She screamed as the niffer thrashed about searching for shining objects. Leaving her office in ruins.

If Dolores Umbridge thought her reign would go unchallenged she was wrong. Many students were openly defying her and refusing to listen to her.

After nearly two weeks of chaos, the Inquisitorial Squad was showing signs of stress and nervousness. They started strong at fifty members to barely eight remaining. Malfoy, was even twitchy. He would jump at almost every shadow in the castle.

If it wasn't the ambush and the chaos within the school, there was something else that caused everyone to be puzzled.

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had become a couple.

Everyone was shocked that the boy-who-lived melted the ice heart of Greengrass. Many were even jealous and envy Potter.

Daphne Greengrass was perhaps the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and was desired by many.

As far as anyone was concern, the two never spoken a word to each other. However they were now seen together in classes and in corridors.

Harry was leaning against the tree by the Black Lake as Daphne was laying down using his legs as a pillow.

"Hey Harry, you know Career advice is coming up." Daphne said.

"I know." Harry said.

"I was wondering, what you want to do with your life, assuming you survive."

"To be honest I don't know. I originally thought of being an Auror, but I don't fancy living my life in constant danger. Perhaps I'll stay at Hogwarts and be a teacher." Harry said.

"You be a great teacher." Daphne said with a smile.

"I hope so." Harry said. "What about you?"

"Me? Hmm, I guess be a healer. They make good money and knowing how to heal others can be beneficial then being an auror." Daphne said.

"That could be fun." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Before I start healing, I want to travel the world. See magical cultures."

"Adventurous." Harry said.

The two of them didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. Umbridge was trying to sort through all the chaos and her Inquisitorial Squad was in no better shape. Even Filch and Ms. Norris were having trouble.

A shadow caused Harry to look up and see Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing in front of him looking angry.

"What?" Harry said, his mood changing.

Daphne looks up and sees the three Gryffindor's standing in front of them.

"Where have you've been Harry?" Hermione said.

"Studying, I hear you're failing Hermione." Harry said. Hermione narrowed her eyes and place her hands on her hip in a Mrs. Weasley sort of way.

"What are you doing with her?" Ron demanded.

"Enjoying ourselves. But you're ruining the mood." Harry replied.

"Is she dosing you with love potions?" Ginny asked.

"I have no reason to do that." Daphne said she sat up looking slightly annoyed.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asks.

"Tell us what you been up to Harry, we hardly see you anymore." Hermione said.

"Unlike you Hermione, who likes to put your nose in everything that doesn't concern you, I have been studying and preparing for my future." Harry said calmly.

"What is your future? Why can't you understand that we have only your best interest in our hearts and…"

Harry gave a bark of laughter.

"You're such a hypocrite Hermione. You don't even realize what you are doing. You just assume you are right. I want nothing to do you with either of you. None of you deserve my friendship or have been grateful for my friendship." Harry said.

"You need to watch who you are talking to Potter!" Ron snarled. "Or you'll find yourself out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Fine by me. It means I won't ever have to see you again." Harry said with a smile. Ron look for a moment lost for words.

"Harry, she is merely using you. She doesn't care about you at all. Not like I do." Ginny said.

Harry snorted.

"I don't love you Ginny, nor will I ever love you. I'm not some toy you can take possession of, or someone to cling onto just because you want to. Your sick obsession with me will only push me further and further away." Harry said.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that…" Ron said as he went for his wand.

Daphne pulled out her wand and points it at Ron.

The three steps back the moment they saw Daphne's wand pointed at them.

"Leave or I will hex you all." Daphne said.

They turn and left, but not before Ginny threw Daphne a nasty look while Ron threw one at Harry.

Harry lets out a heavy sigh and leans back as Daphne was once again laying down on his leg.

Harry looks up and couldn't believe that earlier in the school term, he had tortured Daphne. Now the relationship was in a way, healed and Daphne accepted him as a boyfriend when she allowed him to hold her hand.

Harry for the first time, couldn't believe he could be so lucky.

For the first time in his life, he was glad to be alive.

* * *

Harry pants on the ground as he was standing before Professor Snape.

"Drink." Snape said as Harry drinks the refreshment potion.

"You have been making excellent progress. You are by no means a master, but you have skilled." Snape said as allowed Harry to catch his breath. Harry was now being force to defend his mind wandlessly and nonverbally. It was a hard process but Harry was making improvement.

"Now, you have made great improvement, but I have questions for you Potter."

"What kind?" Harry asks.

"Questions that involved Miss Greengrass."

Harry gritted his teeth as he stares at Snape.

"It has come to my attention you are spending a lot of time with Miss Greengrass. Some students have express their concerns and believe you are controlling her. Some have even suggested that you are using love potions."

"I am not!" Harry said quickly and defensively.

"I am aware of that Potter. Believe me, if I suspected you were dosing one of my students, we would not be having this conversation. You may have not notice, but I was focus on your memories with Miss Greengrass. I know the truth." Snape said as he pierce his eyes into Harry's.

Harry states back.

"Be cautious Potter, a relationship between a Gryffindor and Slytherin will create strain for the both of you. If you are serious about staying with Miss Greengrass, then you must be prepared to face your fellow student's judgment." Snape said.

Harry nods his head and walks out knowing he has been dismiss.

* * *

Daphne stares back at Malfoy as he was leering over her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Daphne said in a cold tone of voice.

"I'm here to tell you not to hang with Potter any longer." Draco said.

"Really?" Daphne said with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date?"

"Potter is an enemy of Slytherin. If you chose to be with him over your own family, then…"

"You better watch it." Daphne hissed as she raised her wand. Draco paled and backs away, looking fearful at her wand. "I have my reasons for being with Potter. Reason I do not need to share with you. So you'll stay out of my business, and you won't end up like Withershins. Got it." Daphne said.

Leonard Withershins was the fifth year who attempted to rape her and got his family jewel shattered.

Draco was present when Daphne shattered his family jewel and had retreated to his dorm.

Draco visual flinch at the memory and nods his head.

"That includes staying away from my sister." Daphne said.

Draco nods his head and walks away. Daphne returns to reading her book and sighs.

The Slytherin house was starting to become less crowded. Mostly because the Forsaken was attacking any student aligning themselves with Professor Umbridge.

"Why is she hanging out with Potter?" Nott asks.

"I suspect so she doesn't get attack. You have notice that we're no longer safe in the corridors any more. Not with those idiots in grey robes. I think by allowing Potter to be with her, she will be safe from an attack." Malfoy said.

"Smart, in a way." Nott replied. Crabbe and Goyle weren't seen as they were in the hospital wing again.

Daphne tunes the rest of the conversation out and gets up and leaves.

To be honest she enjoyed being with Harry. He was also starting to look more lively and happy. She wasn't sure why, but she felt more connected with Harry than she has with anyone else.

When Harry reported that Marietta Edgecombe had sold them out, the reaction was as she suspected. Everyone wanted her blood. Cho tried to defend her best friend but it was clear no one was buying it. Many of them had parents working for the ministry and they didn't cave in to pressure. Cho was becoming somewhat of an outcast of the Forsaken. Though she wasn't removed from the group, others made their feelings well known.

As for Marietta herself, she has yet to return from Saint Mungo's.

Daphne lays down and looks at her ceiling. Harry has been more in control of himself, and he was proven to be a good boyfriend. He was also considerate of her feelings. In truth, she wasn't sure what she would do without Harry.

* * *

Harry was laying down thinking of his relationship with Daphne.

For the first time, he gave a smile of happiness. He has for the first time in the school year, truly felt alive.

If Daphne would stay with him, he may find a reason to live after all.

* * *

Author Notes: Well Harry and Daphne are now a couple. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. R&R


	16. Forsaken Rises

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 16: Forsaken Rises**

June had arrived and for many, it was the month were stress was high. Every fifth and seventh year were preparing to take either their O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.s.

Harry was reading his new books that he converted into his notes. He was reading them through trying to remember everything over the course of his academic years.

The Forsaken however, was going over everything Harry had taught them and they could be seen going over notes they had put together. Even Harry had written his own notes and allowed them to see it.

The first exam day had arrived and Harry for the first time in his Hogwarts years, took a close look at the examiners.

Umbridge had tried so hard to make Potter fail this year, but her success would be graded with his success or failure. Harry smiled knowing that Umbridge was doing her best to impress the examiners.

Harry got up and dress in his best robes walks to the Entrance Hall and for the first time in the school year, lines up with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Harry was pleased to see Draco Malfoy was looking nervous. All his bragging was now being proven wrong. Daphne also was looking nervous but she gave Harry a heartily smile. Harry smiles back and watch her enter the Great Hall as her name was being called.

Harry walks forward the moment his name was called and sits down on a small desk. A quill and parchment was laid out in front of him.

Harry looks around and could see he was being seated in alphabetic order, and not by house.

"You have one hour to complete your theory examinations. Starting, now." The elderly wizard said.

Harry looks at his parchment and scans the questions. Harry smiles as he begins to write. Making sure to not only write the spells and their effects, but also how to pronounce the spells as well. As well as saying it with the wand movement.

After an hour Harry walks up and turns in his exam. He then leaves with the rest of the fifth years.

Harry had for the first time, return to eating at Gryffindor table. It was the first time he ate at the table and many Gryffindor's were looking at him in surprise.

After lunch, Harry stood back as one by one, students were being called.

Harry gave Daphne and encouraging smile when her name was called; just before she went to take her exam.

Harry had to wait nearly thirty minutes before he was called along with Pansy Parkinson and the Patil twins.

Harry walks in feeling nervous but he was breathing slowly to calm his nerves.

Harry sits down before an old wizard who seem to be the oldest of the group.

"It's Potter isn't it, the famous Potter?" The wizard said. Harry nods his head.

Harry waved his wand and could feel his magic pouring into him for the first time, almost pure.

In the end, Harry was over all, please with himself. He didn't make any mistakes and even mange to show other charms skills in his possession.

The next morning, Harry was in the hall doing his transfiguration exams and once again believed he did well. He explain the theories well as he had in charms and turn in a complete parchment.

When it came time for the examination, Harry once again out did himself. He showed he was able to not only cast said spells, but able to cast the nonverbally. This only seem to brighten the mood of the examiners as they said they've never seen anyone so talented.

Wednesday came and it was Herbology. It was the only exam Harry was really nervous about. It was the one subject that he knew could go either way for him. However Harry believed he had done well. Mostly because he learn a lot from Neville this year.

Then Thursday came. Which meant Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Umrbidge watch the exam carefully with her eyes, looking nervous and slightly scared.

Harry didn't have any problems with the written questions and took pleasure in writing everything perfectly.

During the practice, Harry took great pleasure in preforming the counter-jinxes and counter curses in front of Umbridge who was gritting her teeth at the sight of him.

"Excellent." Cried Professor Tofty, who was examining Harry again, clap as Harry once again nonverbally cast a boggart banishing spell. "Very good indeed, well that's all unless…" Professor Tofty paused and looks at Harry with a pleading expression. "I hear from my dear friend Tiberius Ogden, that you can produce a Patronus? For a bonus point?"

Harry smiles and nonverbally cast a patonus. Unlike before, where a stag use to appear, a silver dragon appeared. It wasn't a full size dragon, but it was none the less impressing as the silver dragon flew around the room, causing all everyone to stop their exams and look at the silver dragon that gave a slight roar before Harry dispelled his patronus.

"Excellent, most wonderful, you can go Potter."

Harry leaves and looks at Umbridge who was looking at Harry with her jaw dropping. It was clear she did not believe he could produce a patronus but now all doubt seem to be erase.

Harry had the next few days off as he didn't have that many classes. Daphne express her jealous later that night when they were alone in Harry's private dorm.

The stress of the exams was clearly getting to everyone as people wanted them done. On the last day of the exam, Harry was resting when he enter a strange dream.

Voldemort was standing over a man who was clearly showing signs of being tortured.

"Young Black, you are not like your brother. You would have done well under me. You would have been reward. Did you truly believe the Order could hide you from me? Now, Dumbledore told you how to remove it, so you will remove it for me."

"I would rather die." Sirus spat in Voldemort's face.

"Oh you shall. I shall grant your wish. You wish to join them, to see them. I shall give that wish to you, but first you shall help me. Crucio!"

Harry bolted awake and stares at the window in front of him.

It was the first time since coming back from the winter holidays he had a vision.

Harry didn't want to believe it, but Harry quickly dives into his trunk and removes the mirror.

"Sirus Black." Harry said. The mirror remain motionless and Harry tried three times to call Sirus but there was no answer.

Harry gets up and puts on his Forsaken robes. He grabs the few items he could and leaves the Common Room.

Harry was quickly and runs through the corridors.

Harry turns to see Daphne and Tracy Davis up ahead.

"Harry's what's wrong?" Daphne asks in surprise.

"Do either of you know how to get to the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asks.

"The fastest way there would either be by floo or portkey. Though floo would be better as the Ministry of Magic have anti-portkey wards. Why?" Tracy Davis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to get there, someone is in trouble."

"Who?" Tracy asks.

"Sirus."

"Sirus?" Tracy asks in confusion.

"The best way to get there is through Professor Umbridge's office." Daphne said.

Harry takes off with Daphne and Tracy on his heels.

He burst into the office and immediately looks for any floo powder.

A silent stunning spell was cast causing Tracy to fall to the ground. Harry and Daphne spins around to see Professor Umbridge standing there with her wand raised, and the remains of the Inquisitorial Squad. They enter the office dragging Neville, Luna, and Ernie.

"They tried to stop us." Malfoy reported.

"Very good. Now then Potter, what are you doing in my office?"

"None of your business."

"Do you really think after several nifflers got into my office that I was going to let another foul creature in without my knowledge? I had stealth sensoring spells place all over my doorway after the last niffler got in."

Harry looks to see Luna was being held by Millicent Bulstrode while Crabbe and Goyle were holding Ernie and Neville. Malfoy walks in and leans against the windowsill. He was smirking as if he was enjoying himself.

"Now tell me, what are you doing in my office or I'll force it out of you." Umbridge said.

Harry spits at her face causing Umbridge to blink and wipe it off.

"Very well, Draco, go bring me Professor Snape."

Harry stood there as none of his allies and friends didn't make a move. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. Years of experience had taught Harry to always have his wand ready. Umbridge didn't have such experience.

Snape came in looking somewhat confuse but serious.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?" Snape said as he looks around the room.

"Yes Professor Snape, I need another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can please."

"You took my last bottle during your little interrogation of the students last month. Surely you didn't use it all? I told you only three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flush red in embarrassment.

"You can make some more can't you?" Umbridge said in a pleading tone of voice.

"I'm in the middle of making more." Snape said as his lip began to curl. "However it will be ready in two weeks. As one of the prime ingredients has to be picked during the course of the full moon… so…"

"Two weeks?" Squaked Umbridge, showing more toad like behavior. "But I just caught Potter breaking into my office."

"Really?" Snape said showing faint interest in that knowledge. "That does not surprise me, he has in the past, broken into teacher's office and shows little regard to follow school rules." Snape said in a cold tone of voice.

"I wish to interrogate him!" said Umbridge in an angry tone of voice. "I wish you provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"The only potion I had to give you such power was my Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter, and I assure you I will take great pleasure in doing so, I cannot help you for another two weeks." Snape said.

Umbridge stares at Snape and nods her head dismissing Snape from her office. She walks up to her door and closes it.

"Action must be taken." Professor Umbridge said. She walks up to her desk and puts the picture of Fudge face down.

"It seems once again, I am force to act. I am clearly left with no alternatives. This is more of a matter of school discipline, this is an issue of Ministry security. Yes, I am left with no choice…"

She turns to look at Harry with a hunger expression on her face. She pulled out her wand and smiled that toad-like smile.

"The Minister of Magic will understand I was left with no choice." Umbridge said as she raised her wand. Malfoy was looking at her with a eager expression on his face. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Umbridge said.

Harry paused and looks at her as if she was mad.

"You're a fool if you think you can just break the law." Harry said.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge breathed who was now giving that sick smile. "He never knew that it was I who order the Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighting all the same to be given a chance to expel him, all the same."

"So it was you." Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at Umbridge.

"Somebody had to act." Umbridge said. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow, discrediting you, but I was the only one who actually did something about it. Only you manage to wriggle your way out of that one, didn't you. Now today, Cruci…."

Before the curse could be cast, Daphne flicks her wand and Umbridge was blasted off her feet. Luna bit down on Millicent Bulstrode arms causing the older girl to scream and drop her wand. Harry cast his spell in Goyle's face as Ernie grabs his wand and curses Crabbe. Draco paled as he realized he was now alone. Harry was his wand, stunning Bulstrode as he stares at Draco. Draco then bolts out the room. Daphne walks up to her best friend and unstuns her.

"What did I miss?" Tracy said.

"Umbridge." Harry said. Daphne pulls her best friend up and everyone looks at Harry.

"So what now?" Daphne asks.

"I'm going to the Department of Mysteries." Harry said.

"We're going with you." Neville said.

Harry looks around and sees their faces were determined.

"Alright." Harry finally said.

Harry finally found the floo powder and jumps in the floo network towards the Department of Mysteries.

Harry lands in the Department of Mysteries, and one by one, his fellow students came out. They all walk through the empty corridors of the second level. This was strange, as it wasn't even dinner time yet.

This was strange as Harry lead the way and he made his way to the area where Voldemort had Sirus in his dream.

They manage to reach the place and to Harry's surprise, Sirus and Voldemort wasn't there.

Harry looks around as if to see they had move somewhere else.

"Harry you need to look at this." Neville said.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"It's got your name on it." Neville said.

Harry looks up and sees a strange orb that indeed has his name on it and the Dark Lord's.

Slowly allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he picks it up and holds it in his hand.

"Very good Potter, now turn around and hand that to me." The voice of Lucius Malfoy said as he walks forward and out the shadows. He was wearing black robes that were clearly Death Eater robes. All around him, Death Eaters were appearing surround the small group. Everyone turn back to back and raised their wands.

"Hello Malfoy, good to see you." Harry said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Lucius Malfoy smiles at Potter and looks down at him.

"Hello Potter, now would you be so kind to hand me that Prophecy."

"Yeah right, I just hand this over and you will let us go home will you." Harry jeered at Malfoy.

"Oh, the little baby knows how to play." A woman voice crack through the darkness. She walks forward without a mask, and the skull like features of Bellatrix Lestrange starting to shine in the light.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said.

"It's Longbottom isn't it? How's mom and dad?" Bellatrix said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Better now that they are going to be avenge." Neville said as he raised his wand at her. Harry grabs his arms and lowers it, giving Neville a look telling him not now. Lucius apparently had done the same and gave Bellatrix a warning look.

"Let's just all calm down." Lucius said lowered his wand. "The last thing we want is to have a fight." Lucius said as the rest of the Death Eaters lowered their wands. "All we want, is the prophecy." Lucius said.

"Your words aren't exactly trustworthy." Harry said.

"I promise to explain everything."

"Explain what?" Harry said.

"Could this be, that Dumbledore never told you? Well now this explains everything. No wonder why you didn't come coming earlier when the Dark Lord showed you this place in your dreams. It seems Dumbledore has been keeping secrets from you."

"That doesn't surprise me, he holds secrets close to his chest." Harry said.

"Everything will be explain, if you just give me…."

"REDUCTO!" Harry and the others shouted blasting the Death Eaters off their feet.

They ran out the Department of Mysteries and look around. The Death Eaters were all on their heels and clearly didn't expect to be quickly over powered.

Harry quickly cast a switching spell replacing himself and his friends with several objects.

Harry was pleased to hear the sound of the Death Eaters crashing into the tables and falling over each other. Harry opens the door and everyone went through as Harry cast a locking spell on the door to prevent the Death Eaters from following.

They ran through the corridors not daring to look behind them.

Then one by one, Death Eaters began to appear surrounding them.

"Did you really think, that children can out smart us?" Lucius Malfoy said as he steps forward.

"It was worth a shot." Harry replies.

"You are very foolish Potter. Now give me the Prophecy or watch your friends die."

"We rather go down fighting."

One by one, everyone cast their spells.

Once again, Death Eaters were caught off guard and unprepared for the sudden attack.

They stood in a tight circle, making sure they kept their defenses strong. They had done such practice many times.

They were casting for about a minute for what seemed like an eternity. Then the doors behind Bellatrix flung open, wizards in white robes appeared, throwing spells at the Death Eaters. Many Death Eaters were launch off their feet and did not get up.

Mad-Eye Moody walks forward, limping on his heavily injured leg. Bellatrix screams and attempts to cast a killing curse at him, but Mad-Eye waves his wand causing Bellatrix wand arm to be knock down and the deadly curse to hit the ground. Mad-Eye, before Bellatrix could recover, snaps his wand at her causing her to fly backwards nearly ten feet before she hits the wall and slumbers down. Her wand falling out of her hands.

Harry led everyone to Lupin who he manage to recognize immediately. Sirus and Tonks was there and they quickly pulled them behind cover to prevent them getting caught in the crossfire.

"How did you guys know?" Harry asks.

"Bill was on duty. After what happen to Arthur, Dumbledore had everyone cast disillusion charms on themselves as well as place silent sensor spells over the corridor." Sirus said.

"Sirus Black." Tracy Davis said. Harry and Daphne turns to look at her and she looked like she was going to faint.

"It's okay Tracy, he's with us." Daphne said trying to calm her best friend.

"Ernie, take Neville and Luna with you and hit their left flank. Support the Order, Tracy and Daphne, we're going to hit their left flank. Be careful of your aim." Harry said. Ernie nods his head and disappears with Neville and Luna.

Harry cast a disarming charm at Augustus Rockwood who was hit in the face and flips backwards before he lands on the ground.

Antonin Dolohov sends a deadly curse at Harry forcing him to duck; but Mad-Eye was there to intercept Dolohov forcing the oldest Death Eater to fall back against the Retired Auror.

The two of them were throwing spells back and forth; the spells were igniting many lights as they hit each other and appeared to be in a strange way, a sword dance.

Sirus steps forward and the Lestrange brothers appeared and met him head on. Sirus was surprising, dueling well and keeping both Lestrange on the defense. They had few chances to throw a offensive spell at Sirus.

"Avada Kedavra." The cry of Bellatrix Lestrange was heard. Sirus was hit by the deadly green light and he look for a moment stun.

Harry could only watch as Sirus fell to the ground.

Lupin throws a powerful curse at her but she deflects it and takes off. The Death Eaters were getting beaten and getting rounded up.

Lupin made an attempt to chase her but the Lestrange brothers attack Lupin who was force to take them on. Tonks appeared to help him.

Harry gets up and throws the Prophecy at Bellatrix hoping to hit her in the head, but she ducks and disappears through the door.

Harry ignored the cries people were giving him got up and chase after Bellatrix. The only thought in his mind was to kill her.

Bellatrix as skipping in the Atrium and singing in a baby like voice; the same words over and over 'I killed Sirus Black'. Those words only mad Harry angrier.

"Bombarda!" Harry shouted casting the explosion curse. Bellatrix heard the curse and quickly dives out the way as the ground exploded; just moments where she was standing. She tried to get up, but Harry cast a spell at her, anticipating her move. She duck behind the Fountain as the table caught the spell and golden chains appeared and wrapped themselves around the desk.

"You know how to play Potter!" Bellatrix said in a giggling tone of voice.

She made to move, but was force to duck again as Harry cast another curse at her. The ground near her foot was hit; causing the tile to be split into pieces.

Daphne appeared and Harry motions for her that Bellatrix was behind the fountain. Daphne nods her head and moves to cover the other side.

"Your master isn't going to be pleased with you Bellatrix." Harry said.

"You be silent boy! Give me the Prophecy and I promise to spare your life!" Bellatrix bellowed the moment she attempt to see Harry but another spell was cast forcing her to duck again.

"A pointless threat. The prophecy has been destroyed. I threw it at you, but you duck before it could hit your head." Harry replies.

"You lie!" Bellatrix screamed in anger. But there was a hint of fear in her voice. "Accio Prophecy!" She screams hoping the Prophecy would come to her.

Harry laughs causing Bellatrix to scream again.

Then Harry stop laughing. He could feel the Dark Lord's presence. Quickly turning around, Harry cast a powerful repulsing spell at Voldemort who waved his wand and cast a silver shield to appear in front of him. The spell hit the shield head on, but no damage could be seen.

Harry banish his wand around like a whip and releases a powerful silver light, the Dark Lord then disappeared just as Harry's vanquish spell hit he shield; causing it to break into pieces.

For the first time, he allowed the Horcrux to attempt to sense it's master. Using this to his advantage, Harry turns and cast another spell at Voldemort who attempted to appear behind Daphne. Voldemort cast a powerful magical shield and was grinding his teeth in frustration.

Bellatrix came out of her hiding spot and attempted to attack Harry from behind. Only Daphne was there to intercept her. Daphne attacks with blind fury. Attempting to keep the older witch off balance and off her game.

Bellatrix however, was a talented and skilled duelist with years of experience over Daphne. Daphne was soon on the defense.

Harry was getting worried, he and Voldemort were dueling to a stalemate but Daphne was having trouble. He feared Daphne would die because of him.

Harry attempts to captured Voldemort and cast another magical binding spell on him by throwing the golden chains. Once again, Voldemort disappeared from view.

Harry quickly waves his wand at the Fountain and the four statues came to life as Harry's animation spell was a success.

The wizard jumps in front of Daphne shielding her from Bellatrix onslaught as the Centaur charges at Bellatrix who screams and threw spells in a useless attempt to destroy the centaur as her spells were bouncing off. The centaur grabs her by the arms and running forward pins her to the wall. She was like that, thrashing and kicking the centaur in a desperate attempt to get free.

Harry summons the mermaid to him just in time as she exploded into pieces from Voldemort's killed curse.

Harry whips his wand and banishes her remains at Voldemort who waves his wand and stops them cold in midair.

Harry then cast a transfiguration spells at the rubble changing them into chains that wrapped themselves around Voldemort.

Voldemort was struggling to break free but the chains were only squeezing tighter.

Then Voldemort was successful in freeing his wand and changing the chain into a black mamba snake.

"Kill him!" Voldemort hissed in Parsetongue.

Voldemort than vanished as the snake charged at Harry.

"Be gone!" Harry hissed. The snake stops looking at Harry in confusion. Harry then waves his wand causing Daphne slide over to the side. She landed on the ground just in time as Voldemort's killing curse was aimed at her.

The killing curse hit the security desk table causing it to explode in flames with a loud roar.

Harry flicks his wand and the black mamba was launch into the air, straight into Voldemort's face.

Voldemort flicks his wand causing the snake to vanish.

Harry and Voldemort then launch their spells at each other but the Dark Lord had other plans. Instead of his spells hitting Harry, the spell hit the wizard causing the wizard to fly at Harry and knock him off balance.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried.

Harry's eyes open wide just as his disarming charm hit the Dark Lord, but the killing curse was already cast and heading straight for him. Harry could only watch as the Dark Lord was hit by his disarming charm, and not only did he loose his wand but was launch backwards.

The curse, it look like to Harry was aiming for his forehead.

The moment the curse hit was the exact moment Harry hit the ground.

Voldemort was on the ground and holding his right arm as if he was in pain.

Stumbling to his feet he looks back at Harry and smiles. That dark smile was on his face as Daphne got to her feet and rushed to Harry's side.

Voldemort stumbles forward and picks up his wand only to pause as if something was wrong.

He then looks up and turns to his right and could see hundreds of witches and wizards all staring at him. Among them was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted the moment she was by his side.

"I don't want to go through that again." Harry mutters as he attempts to get to his feet.

Voldemort heard Harry's voice and snaps his head back in disbelief as Harry was getting up. His dark red eyes were wider than a galleon as he watch Harry stand back on his feet.

"Hello Tom." Dumbledore said as he appeared in front of the Dark Lord.

"Master!" Bellatrix screams.

Voldemort waves his wand at Bellatrix, his spell destroyed the centaur. Dumbledore moved quicker than Harry has ever seen him move and cast a silver jet light at Voldemort. But Voldemort had vanished. Bellatrix too disparate before she hit the ground.

"He's back!" Cornelius said in a disbelief.

Harry stands up and could feel blood dripping down his face.

Cornelius Fudge turns to look at him as if he wanted an explanation. Harry was in no mood to even talk to the man.

"Harry, here." Dumbledore said. He hands Harry a watch and Harry looks at him in confusion.

"Portus." Dumbledore said. Both Harry and Daphne felt the tug of the Portkey.

* * *

Author Notes: I know it could have been two chapters, but I wanted to put it as one. I hope everyone enjoys it, please R&R and tell me what you think.


	17. The Final Truth

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 17: The Final Truth**

Harry and Daphne both landed in Dumbledore's office, and looked around to see the moon was out.

This wasn't a surprise as they have been at the ministry for quite some time.

What was causing Harry to be stump was how Dumbledore bypass the Ministry's anti-portkey wards and send them him. Harry wondered if there were different types of portkeys.

After over an hour, Dumbledore's fireplace roared to life as Dumbledore steps out of the fire.

"I hope you are well Harry." Dumbledore said as he took his seat behind his desk.

Harry stares at Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure what to be feeling right now.

"I know you are confused, but first I want to say this. It's my fault for what happen this night." Dumbledore said.

"The others?" Harry asks wondering what happened to Neville, Ernie, Luna and Tracy.

"They are fine. They did very well according to Mad-Eye. He was impress and that's not an easy thing to have him say." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Daphne let's out a sigh of relief.

"Professor Dumbledore, why are saying it's your fault for what happen?" Daphne asks in confusion.

"Because I never told Harry the truth. The truth of what the Dark Lord was after. I had hope, by not knowing he would have a normal year. I was wrong. I should have anticipated Voldemort would attempt to lure you to the Ministry of Magic. Had I told you Harry," Dumbledore said as he looks into Harry's eyes. "You would have known from the beginning what Voldemort was up to."

"Sirus…"

"Died bravely. Lupin told me, he is… grieving at the loss of his best friend and perhaps last friend from his school years. He took the death of Lily and James hard, I fear Sirus death will be just as hard to overcome for him."

Dumbledore paused and looked down.

"It is time, for me to come clean with you Harry. Time for the truth you deserve to know. I should have done this last year. I thought I knew what I was doing to protect you, I was wrong. You are nearly sixteen years old and close to become a full grown adult wizard in the eyes of the world. You are still young, but you have earn the right to know the full truth."

Harry said nothing but stares at Dumbledore. He then looks at Daphne before looking back at Dumbledore.

"I know you will tell Miss Greengrass what I will tell you, so I'm allowing her to be here." Dumbledore said answering the unasked question.

Harry nods his head. Daphne grabs his hand and holds him tight.

"You remember in your first year Harry? When you ask me why Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby."

"I do." Harry said. "You said I wasn't ready to know."

"So I believed. Perhaps I was deluding myself. You were only eleven years old and I believe you to be too young to know that information. You see in October of 1979, I was interview Professor Sybill Trelawney for the Divination. I also believe Divination to be a hoax until I interview her. I turn to leave, when she became as you would say, stranger than usual." Dumbledore said as he gets up and grabs his pensive and sets it down.

Sybill Trelawney appeared in the mystic waters but Harry could hear every word she was saying.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord shall, mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lords knows not… and neither can live, while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Dumbledore said nothing as Trelawney disappeared.

"What did she mean?" Harry asks.

"I have, for so long wonder what your gifts were Harry. It was only earlier this year after you curse Miss Greengrass that I began to realize something. You can't fully access your magic and potential because of the Horcrux that was inside of you. It was acting like a block on your magic. Because it was attempting to take over."

"So, all this time, I haven't been as strong because…"

"Yes… you want proof, look at this." Dumbledore said as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out Harry's glasses. They were broken but Harry stares at them in confusion. He then reaches up his face and couldn't feel any glasses on him.

"With the Horcrux inside of you gone, Voldemort's curse not only destroyed his own soul… but removed any problems you were having as well."

"So, Voldemort cured me without realizing it."

"Yes, there is forces in this world that work beyond the means of good and evil. Power comes in all shapes and sizes. Voldemort has never truly understood that and believes power means being the strongest. There are many things he doesn't understand because he doesn't want to understand them."

"The prophecy said, that a child born as the seventh month dies would defeat the Dark Lord, could that have been Neville?" Harry asks.

"It could have been, but Voldemort chose you and not Neville."

"I don't understand…"

"Voldemort mark you Harry when he gave you that scar. He chose not a pure-blood but rather a half-blood like himself. He saw himself inside of you long before you were even born. He is, no different than any tyrant. Always on the lookout for one to challenge him. He fears the day when his rule can be challenge. It is for this reason, I sent you to your aunt to live." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"I did tell you Harry, but when Voldemort fell, he still had many loyal and faithful supporters. The moment word got out that Voldemort was gone, I immediately sent Hagrid off to you. A good thing too, for the Death Eaters were searching for you as well. My first concern wasn't your happiness, but rather your safety. I decided to hide you in the muggle world with your aunt, who was your sister's blood relative. Your grandparents on both sides were dead, and James had no siblings. I believe your aunt would take you in and accept you as a son. I was wrong."

"She doesn't love me." Harry said.

"Yes, I became aware of that this summer. Your neighbor Mrs. Arabella Figg reported to me tensions were mounting high and if looks could kill, you would have the Dursley's buried. I realized then, I was being an old fool. Hoping that your aunt would change and let go of her foolish hatred of your mother. It would appear, that your involvement in her life has only made that resentment stronger. She couldn't take it out on your mother so she took it out on you. It is for that, that I cannot express how truly sorry I am."

"Will I have to go back?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

Harry eye's open wide and before he knew it, he stood up so fast his chair fell back with a slight bang.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"For the time being, you will be safe there as long as Voldemort is active."

"Voldemort has my blood. He can bypass the wards." Harry said.

"Blood wards wasn't the only ward I put around your aunt's house. I put many wards there that as long as you live there, you would be safe. I'm not saying you will have to live there all summer, just till you turn sixteen. After that, you will be free to do what you want." Dumbledore replied.

"So Voldemort can break the wards?" Harry asks.

"No, no witch or wizard can unless you invite them to Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry paused and realized that every witch or wizard that ever came into his aunt and uncle's house was because he invited them inside.

"Why do I have to go back?" Harry asks.

"The war is about to pick up, and I'm sure there are many more Death Eaters who would love to gain favor by capturing you and presenting you as a gift to the Dark Lord. You are still underage and you cannot use magic outside of school. This puts you at great risk. I also have no doubt that many would seek to kill you given the chance." Dumbledore said.

Harry grins his teeth but nods his head in acceptance.

"Harry, I promise you this will be the last time you will return to your aunt and uncle."

"Professor Dumbledore, can I ask, why did you blackmail my family to assist you?" Daphne asks.

"You are a clever witch Miss Greengrass, I can understand why Miss Granger despises you. As you know, the Greengrass were once a powerful dark family. So I'm sure somewhere in your family library, are spells to detect and destroy Horcruxes. I wanted your father to find them and help me stop Voldemort."

Daphne nods her head. After tonight, she was sure she was now on Bellatrix hit list. She was perhaps the first witch to escape Bellatrix Lestrange. She could only assume she was now wanted by the deadliest witch of the century.

"Harry, there is something else. I want you to have my wand." Dumbledore said as he hands Harry his wand.

"What, why?" Harry said in shock.

"This is the Elder Wand, Harry. It's perhaps the strongest wand alive. Wizards have killed each other for it. I won this wand when I defeated Grindelwald. Now I'm surrendering this wand to you." Dumbledore said.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry said, still not reaching for the wand.

"Harry, I've heard stories of the Elder Wand, believe me; that is a wand every witch and wizard would die to have." Daphne said as she looked slightly jealous and in awe at the sight of the wand.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Harry," Dumbledore said slowly. "I do not want this wand to fall into the hands of a Death Eater or worse… Voldemort. This wand is powerful and in the hands of Voldemort, he will become unstoppable. I did not jump in your duel earlier in fear that the Dark Lord would over power me and win the wand. By surrounding the wand to you, you will become the Master of the Elder Wand."

Harry reaches up and grabs the wand, immediately, like the time he first held the Phoenix wand, he felt his magic surge within him and could feel strength flowing through the wand into his fingertips.

"Why did you really give this to me?" Harry asks as he finally looks at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore blinks and gives Harry a sad smile.

"I am dying Harry."

"What? Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asks in a quick voce. Dumbledore raises his hand up and Harry fell silent.

"There is nothing for you to do for me. My time, is coming to an end. I'm taking potions just to prolong my life for as long as possible, but my end is coming. I will only be in this world for another year. Two at most."

Harry and Daphne look both sad and grieve at the news they just received.

"Do not be sad, death is a journey we all must take. I will prolong my life for one reason Harry, and that is to prepare you to face Voldemort. Meaning next year, you will be attending private lessons with me twice a month."

Harry nods his head, numb at what he was hearing.

"Also Harry, I know you wanted to ask me this, as to why I didn't make you a Prefect… the reason was because I did not want to put pressure on you. I understand Mr. Weasley has been abusing his Prefect duties as has Miss Granger. Both will be removed as Prefects. You will now be the new Gryffindor Prefect. As for you Miss Greengrass, I understand Miss Parkinson has been abusing her authority as well. So I'm making you the Slytherin Prefect."

Both just sat there, unable to say anything.

"Harry, this summer, I'm preparing to build you a home with the best protection possible. On a similar note, I am leaving you everything. All my books and possession. I trust you, and you alone with the knowledge I'm leaving behind." Dumbledore said.

Harry nods his head, the water in his mouth had all but dried up.

Harry gets up and leaves the office with Daphne behind him. They didn't say a word until they reach Harry's hidden common room. They fell on the bed and held each other before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up and went down to breakfast.

"Potter!" Umbridge shriek as she came charging at him.

"Oh great." Harry said as he turns to look at the toad witch.

"You're expelled!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Get lost." Harry said. The Great Hall fell silent at the words Harry Potter just used.

Umbridge was beside herself. She moved to pull out her wand but Harry and Daphne were quicker. They both had their wands out and raised.

"I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts and Senior Undersecurity of the Minster of Magic. I will not be threaten by mere children!"

"Is there a problem?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore said as he enters the Great Hall.

Everyone was stun to see Dumbledore back in the school and suddenly the school erupted into cheers as the students jump out of their seats and began to clap and cheer. Some were whistling.

"SILENCE!" Umbridge shrieks. The Great Hall fell silent at her voice.

"Dumbledore, you are very foolish to come back to Hogwarts when you are banned and wanted by the Ministry. Draco, go inform the Aurors I have captured Albus Dumbledore." Umbridge said.

"Stay where you are Mr. Malfoy. Or your family will be in deeper trouble than it already is." Dumbledore said as he looks at Malfoy who suddenly paled.

"What do you mean?" Draco said in confusion.

"I will let your mother tell you the news." Dumbledore said.

"What do you…" Draco began.

But at that moment the Great Halls doors open and Nacrissa Malfoy walks in looking very upset and scared.

"Come Draco." She said.

"Mother, what's going on?" Draco said in clear confusion.

"I said come! I will not repeat myself." She snaps.

Draco said nothing but left with his mother leaving Umbridge and the Great Hall stun in silence.

"What just happen?" Theodore Nott said.

"Lucius Malfoy and his friends got arrested last night." Daphne said to Nott. She had a smile on her face. "Your father was among them." She added.

Nott face paled.

"What do you mean?" A Slytherin seventh year demanded.

"You'll see when you read the Daily Prophet this morning." Daphne said.

The words were hardly out of her mouth when hundreds of owls appeared and drop the Daily Prophet in front of everyone.

A sudden yelp caused everyone to turn to a third year Hufflepuff girl who had open her copy. Slowly everyone opens it and their eyes went wider than their plates in front of them.

' _The Second Magical War Begins!_

 _You Know Who Returns!_

 _Late last night, about twenty Death Eaters broke into the Department of Mysteries in attempt to steal something. Ministry Aurors and response staff attempted to repel the Death Eaters, but the battle was quickly took a sudden turn, when You Know Who himself enter the Ministry and Dueled Harry Potter in what could only be describe as, the Duel of the Ages…._

"Lies." Umbridge said. She saw the cover but clearly refuse to believe it.

"It is not lies Dolores, as for your reign in Hogwarts, it is over. You will return to the Ministry immediately." Dumbledore said behind his half-moon spectacles. His eyes weren't shining, but giving Umbridge a hard look as if to challenge him.

Umbridge said nothing but turns and leaves the Great Hall and everyone began whispering at once at what just happen, and what the Daily Prophet was reporting. Dumbledore return to his seat and sat down and ate his breakfast.

* * *

Once again, Harry and Daphne were sitting by the Black Lake underneath the olive tree that was giving them shade. Harry's back was against the trunk as Daphne was leaning back on Harry's chest.

The loss of his godfather finally hit Harry. At the time he was so angry he couldn't really think. Now he miss Sirus greatly and wished he never had gone to the Department of Mysteries.

Dumbledore was back and restored the house points back to normal, remove all the points that were taken by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad as well as docking them each fifty points. In return, each house was rewards two hundred points that had to put up with Umbridge and her treatment.

In the end, Gryffindor once again, won the House Cup. Draco wasn't seen for the remainder of the school year and Pansy was panicking without her 'love'.

Harry smiled as he holds Daphne in his arms.

He may have lost Sirus, but he gain the love of his life. Daphne Greengrass was a witch he was willing to die for. His feelings for her, were now clear.

"I love you." Harry whispers in her ear. She paused as Harry knew she was not expecting those words from him. She grabs his shirt and closes her eyes with a smile.

"I know." She says.

* * *

Author Notes: The Horcrux is gone from Harry, and his feelings for Daphne is clear. A good end to the year. I know many of you notice a dark theme to my story, it will get darker. Also, on another note; please read the last chapter carefully. Bellatrix Lestrange wand was not destroyed. She was momentarily taken out. As for why Sirus had to die, truth be told I always hated that Sirus died, but his death is needed in this story for Harry to seize the Black Family power. This will allow Harry to really start fighting back. Mostly do to the fact that he will have access to the Black Family Library and learn spells and curses.

Also, this is my first story that I've really put effort into and gotten it so far. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, and I am planning to complete the story.

R&R


	18. The Last Summer

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 18: The Last Summer**

Harry return to the Dursley's was strange at most. They weren't rude, nor did they make him do any of the chores. If anything they merely kept their distance.

And it was driving Harry crazy. Aunt Petunia didn't yell at him when he tracked mud in the kitchen. Instead she just cleaned it up without giving him a look.

Uncle Vernon didn't complain about him at all.

Dudley, Dudley was the weirdest. He didn't taunt, punch or provoke Harry in any way.

Harry sighs as he lays on his bed. The locks had been removed and he was confused by the Dursley's approach.

Realizing how bored he was he decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. He needed take his mind off the boredom.

He reach the bottom stairs and was surprise to see Aunt Petunia looking at a family album. However it looked very old.

She looks up and sees Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry," She said. Harry blinks in surprise, almost sure she didn't say his name. She always called him 'Boy' or 'Freak'.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry said.

"I…" She began but breaks off and turns away. She took a deep breath and turns to face Harry again. "I never did say thank you."

Now was sure he was dreaming. He pinch himself just to make sure it was real.

Yep it was real alright.

"What do you mean Aunt Petunia?"

It was the first time Harry has ever seen his Aunt show any kind of emotion other than loathing and hate at him. It seemed to be sympathy.

"You saved Dudley's life last year against those…. Those things. After all that has happen to you in this home, you still saved Dudley's life. I never did thank you for that." Petunia said.

Harry didn't expect to hear gratitude from Aunt Petunia and narrows his eyes.

"It wouldn't have matter, he is family and family is suppose too look out for each other. Something you don't seem to like." Harry said.

Petunia winces as if Harry just slap her.

"No, I never did treat you well. Your actions had me thinking, if Vernon and I had died, I know your mother, my sister would raise Dudley as her own son. I guess I've been blind." Petunia said.

This was perhaps the strangest and weirdest form of an apology Harry has ever gotten. Harry only nods his head and accepted her apology.

"Water under the bridge Petunia. Now I'm going to save your family one more time." Harry said. He had a clear conscience and he couldn't live with himself if the Dursley's were tortured and killed.

"What do you mean?" Petunia said.

"Last summer I told you Voldemort had return. Well now my world has entered open war. After my sixteenth birthday passes, the wards around the home will remain active for another year. You need to leave. Your best bet for safety would be a small town or the country side. If you stay here, you will die." Harry said.

"You can't be…" Petunia said her eyes open wide.

"I'm serious. If you can, I would move out the country and lay low. Change your names if you must, but it will soon become dangerous to stay."

"Won't they find us?" Petunia asks in a worried tone of voice.

"Not really, many wizards are ignorant of the technology world. They don't know how to use a phone book even."

"Why tell me this?" Petunia asks.

"Consider it payment for letting me stay here and not kicking me out." Harry replies.

Petunia nods her head and didn't press it forward.

That night Uncle Vernon was clearly upset at the idea of leaving his home. However Petunia clearly was able to persuade him into leaving.

"Er boy, I mean… Harry." Vernon said. Harry looks up and meets his Uncle's eyes.

It has been two days since Uncle Vernon filed for a transfer. He was even looking at getting another job.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry replies cautiously.

"I've told the family, but… I got a new job." Vernon said.

"That was fast." Harry said.

"Yes, an overseas job. I'll be working for the British Royal Port. The pay is good and will be moving to Portsmouth at the end of summer." Vernon said.

"That's good." Harry said.

Uncle Vernon nods his head and finish his dinner.

"Dumbledore will be coming over to pick me up." Harry said.

The family paled at the thought of a wizard coming into their home. They didn't press it further and ate in silence.

* * *

The next day, Dumbledore came as he had promise. Aunt Petunia was for the first time, silence. She said nothing as she led Dumbledore inside and she sits on the couch with her family. Harry was sitting in an arms chair looking at the ancient headmaster.

"Now Harry, the Minister of Magic has finally validated the will of Sirus and he has left you with everything. However, this poses a slight problem."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Sirus made it clear that you were to be the new head of the Black Family. However, this poses a question as to whether or not the magic of the House of Black would accept you as the new head. You see, not only do you control the vaults of the Black Famiy as well as their estate, you also get…" Dumbledore said as he waves his wand. With a crack Kreacher the house-elf appeared on the carpet throwing a fit and tantrum.

"Kreacher won't," Kreacher shouted.

"What is that?" The Dursley's shouted. Dudley has jump on the couch as if he was afraid Kreacher would attempt to crawl up his legs.

"Kreacher. As you can see Harry, Kreacher is showing signs of resentment of being pass into your ownership. However, if you truly have become the new Black Family Head, then Kreacher will have no choice to obey your orders; as he is bound to listen to the head of the Black family." Dumbledore said.

Kreacher was still wailing and all Harry could think about was getting the house elf to shut up.

"Shut up Kreacher!" Harry said as he was attempting to think about the situation.

Kreacher opens his mouth but no sound could be heard. Harry paused to realize that the old house-elf had fallen silent.

"Very good, it seems Sirus knew what he was doing when he made you his heir."

"What you mean?" Harry asks.

"In the Black family tradition, the next head of the family would always be the next oldest male of the former head. Normally one's son. Sirus died childless as did his brother Regulas. In this case, the next head would be the oldest female witch. In this case, Bellatrix Lestrage or possible through the next closest male line. In other words, Draco Malfoy."

"No." Harry said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, Voldemort has long desire the wealth and political power of the Black Family. It's a good thing that he did not get his hands on it as it would only be more disastrous for everyone. Now onto other matters, as the Head of the Black Family you are now a part of the House of Lords. However if you wish it, you can select a representative to speak in your name about the many of the wizards problems."

"What is the purpose of the House of Lords?" Harry asks.

"The House of Lords are the founders of the magical Britain. They serve I guess you can say, as magical governors of our world. They also can have votes into the laws we are run by."

Harry nods his head, taking in what the purpose of the House of Lords.

"Now, before we depart Harry, I want a quick word with your aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said and he turns his gaze upon the three who suddenly shrink under Dumbledore's gaze.

"Fifteen years ago, I left Harry Potter here at your doorsteps in hopes you would care for him as your own. I explain the death of his parents to you and had only ask you care for him." Dumbledore said in a slow tone of voice. "You did not do as I had ask. Instead you have only neglected young Harry and given him only hatred. You are fortunate that the young man sitting before you hasn't been damage. It is for this reason, that you will not see Harry Potter again." Dumbledore said.

The Dursley's said nothing. How could they, their greatest fears was that they would be turn to frogs.

Harry gets up as Dumbledore stood up. Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry's belongings as well as Hedwig vanished.

"Let us go Harry." Dumbledore as he holds out his hand. Harry takes it, but not before noticing Dumbledore's right hand was looking black and a bit dead.

Before Harry could prepare himself he felt himself pull in what could only be describe as a very tight void.

Before Harry could register what had happen he landed on his feet and tried to gather his wits.

"We just apparated, didn't we sir?" Harry said as he place his hands on his knees.

"Yes, very successfully I might add. Most people vomit the first time." Dumbledore said.

"I can't imagine why." Harry said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Wands out Harry." Dumbledore said suddenly.

Harry looks up and could see a house that look like it was just attacked. Harry pulls out his wand and follows Dumbledore inside.

The inside look terrible, as if someone had a battle.

"Horace?" Dumbledore said in an urgent whisper. He walks forward and looks around.

Everything was in ruins and broken.

Harry looks forward and could see signs of blood on the broken piano.

Dumbledore walks forward and outs a finger on the blood before tasting it.

It was then Harry notice something odd. A blue armchair that was in perfect condition and it didn't seem to match anything in the house. Harry quickly cast a spell at the chair and just as he suspected the arm chair quickly was gone as a wizard jumps out the way.

"Put away your wand boy! I mean no harm." The wizard said. Harry however didn't lower his wand.

It was then Dumbledore place his hands on Harry that Harry lowered his wand but eyed the unknown Wizard carefully.

"Expecting someone else Horace?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't know what you mean Albus." The wizard known as Horace said as he waves his wand and he was fully clothed.

"Yes, before that, let's do introductions. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine who I have been attempting to track down for over a year. Potion's Master Horace Slughorn, one of the best in all of Europe. We used to teach together at Hogwarts for a time. Horace, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you who this is."

"Harry Potter, I never thought I get to meet you." Professor Slughorn said.

"What's with the theatrics, Horace? You weren't expecting to get attack were you?" Dumbledore asks as he waves his wand and everyone went back into its place.

"Attack? I'm not sure what you mean." Horace said as he grabs his suitcase. He turns back and looks at Dumbledore. "Oh, alright I've been on the run for over a year. The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me to join them. Do you have any idea what that's like. You can only say no so many times to them before they get nasty. I've been moving around for a week making sure no one has been on my tail." Horace said. He turns to look at Dumbledore with a cautious look. "Don't think I don't know why you're here Albus, the answer is still no."

"Perhaps, now be honest Horace, would you have a better chance at survival at Hogwarts or on your own?" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore turns and walks out the room.

"Where you going Professor?" Harry asks.

"The loo, I've had a long journey." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry however was sure he was lying as he notices the right hand began to shake.

"You look like your father." Professor Slughorn said causing Harry to turn back at the old wizard. "Except your eyes, you have your mother's…"

"My mother's eyes, yes I know." Harry said.

"Yes, lovely Lily. She was absolutely brilliant in school. I was quite shock to find out she was a muggleborn."

Harry gives Professor Slughorn a hard and dirty look.

"Oh no, I'm not prejudiced. Your mother was one of my absolute favorites. I was always impress with her work. She learn faster than I could teach! Look," Professor Slughorn said as he points to a picture that was moving. "She's right there in the front."

Harry turns and could see the imagined of a young sixteen year old with a smile on her face. Her flaming red hair seem to be perfectly neat but it was her eyes that gave her away. It was Lily Evans.

"I never understood how she got with your father." Slughorn said. "She was a model student. Your father and his best friend Sirus Black were always in trouble. I wanted her in my house, in Slytherin." Slughorn said.

"The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin." Harry said as he stares into the eyes of his mother.

"Oh, I would have like you in my house." Slughorn said. Harry looks around and could see the faces of many young people. "All mine, ex-students. Those who I taught most of their school years." Slughorn said.

"Harry, time to go." Dumbledore said from the door way.

"You're leaving already?" Slughorn said. Harry wasn't sure if it was disappointment or relief.

"Yes, I'm afraid I know a lost cause Horace. I would have like you to have come back to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said as he turns and walks away. Harry moved to follow him.

They were hardly out the door when Slughorn came running from behind them.

"Alright you blasted fool, I'll take the job. But I want a raise and Professor Merrythought's old office not that water closet I used to have. These are mad times Albus!" He said before he disappears into his house.

"They are indeed." Dumbledore said as he walks down the street with Harry.

"You set me up." Harry said.

"Indeed. Professor Slughorn is a powerful wizard Harry. Not just in potions, but for his vast knowledge. He isn't the type to grab on to power, he is the type who likes to collect those in power. Have favors with people. By bringing you, I merely reminded him that he would have more to gain then he would being alone. Now take my arm." Dumbledore said.

This time, being more prepared, Harry grabs it and felt the tug before landing on his feet.

"Welcome to your new home Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry looks around and could see a small town before turn his attention to the large house in front of him. There were trees all around and Harry couldn't help but feel this was the setting of a horror movie.

"I have put the best magical protection into this place. No one knows of this place other than the two of us." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore walks forward allowing Harry to follow. They walk inside and Harry was immediately taken back.

The house was marvelous. Marble pillars, enchanted windows, gold chandeliers. Even the carpet was magnificent. It really felt like heaven.

"Now, I have left all my belongingss here as well and they are now yours." Dumbledore said handing Harry a key. "This is your home Harry and I fear you will need it the most for dark times are soon going to be upon us." Dumbledore said.

"How will I get to school?" Harry asks.

"Awe yes, you will of course want to spend time with Mrs. Greengrass. I have made a portkey that will take you to Diagon's Alley tomorrow morning where you will meet her family at nine o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron. Now Harry, until such time, I do not need you to tell anyone about this house."

Dumbledore saying no more, bid his farewell and disappeared.

Harry said nothing but goes up to the room and was happy he finally had his own place. He looks at the piece of paper in front of him and smiled knowing he would see Daphne tomorrow.

* * *

Author Notes: The last summer is coming to an end. Hope you guys enjoy it, because you're all about to see the magical war in open war.


	19. Detours in the Alley

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 19: Detours in the Alley**

Harry wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking.

Harry open his eyes knowing there was no one in the house except for him.

Grabbing his wand he moves to the kitchen and was surprise to see Dobby, Winky and Kreacher all cooking. There was also a couple other house-elves whose names Harry didn't know.

"What's going on?" Harry said in confusion.

"Master is awake." Kreacher said as he carries a tray of fresh food.

"Harry Potter, we is your house elves. A gift from Professor Dumbledore." Dobby said in his usual squeaky voice.

Harry nods his head and puts his wand away.

He walks up to his dining table and begins to eat breakfast. He quickly looks at the Daily Prophet before he nearly spat out his orange juice.

Harry Potter! The Chosen One!

Quickly reading the article revealed the Daily Prophet and much of the magical world believed he was the only one capable of vanquishing the Dark Lord. As he had survived twice from the killing curse from the Dark Lord.

Harry continues to read and was pleased to see Fudge had finally be sacked as the Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones was due to replace him, but she apparently was killed. So now the former head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour was now taking over as Ministry of Magic.

Harry wasn't sure what to take on the Minister of Magic's new direction, but he has long lost his faith in its leaders.

Harry finished his breakfast before opening his letters.

The first he open was his O.W.L.'s results.

Harry was surprise to see he got all O's and was rank first in all of his classes. The only one he didn't come in first was Herbology. Harry had no doubt Neville got top marks in that subject. Overall, he was pleased with himself.

Setting down his test results Harry quickly opens up his school list and notice it was very fat. Knowing he was now a school prefect caused him to open up and see a 'P' and a 'C' Badge fall down.

It took a moment for Harry to register that he was not only a prefect, but a Quidditch Captain as well.

Harry grabs the pins and puts them on his robes where they shined brightly.

* * *

Harry said nothing as he grabs the piece of parchment and feeling the tug, lands behind some dumpsters. Harry crashed down hard before he had time to get his balance.

"State your name and purpose!" A wizard said. Harry looks up and could see a small group of wizards pointing their wands at him.

"Harry Potter here to do his school shopping." Harry said.

"Merlin Beard, it is Harry Potter." A witch said.

They lowered their wands after the lead wizard wave his wands over Harry a few times.

"He's clean." The wizard said.

"Security is tight I take it?" Harry said as he gets to his feet.

"Diagon Alley has been attack several times this summer by Death Eaters. There is now a barrier protecting the area and only a couple of places where people can come and go as they please." The witch said.

Harry nods his head and walks inside the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't take him long to see Daphne and her family sitting at a table.

"Daphne." Harry said as he walks up to them.

"Harry!" Daphne said as she gets up and hugs him.

"Harry Potter, you've been all over the news for quite some time." Marcus Greengrass said as he shakes Harry's hand the moment Daphne let go.

"I know." Harry said weakly. He remember how the last meeting went with Daphne's parents and they looked like they wanted to murder him where he stood.

"We need to get our shopping done." Sophia Greengrass said as she puts her hand on her husband's shoulder. Marcus nods his head and the Greengrass walks out the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley had chanted. A dark cloud seem to be lingering over the once crowded shopping center. Now people were moving in packs and had looks of fear in their eyes.

The alley wasn't even crowded and it was much easier to move around.

They walked into the clothing store and to Harry's surprise, Draco Malfoy was also inside.

Draco looks up and could see Harry walking in with the Greengrass family.

"If you're wondering what that smell is mother," Draco began in his brooding tone of voice. "Some blood traitors just walked in."

"I will not have that sort of talk!" Madam Malkin said as she waved her wand over Draco. "Nor, will I allow wands to be used in my shop!" She added as Harry drew his wand. Daphne had her wand in her hands and was narrowing her eyes at Draco.

"Put those wands away!" Came the voice of Nacrissa Malfoy. She came out looking very stern and tried to appear threatening. However, Harry was already taller than her and he stared her down, without an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"What do you plan to do, tell the Death Eater's I'm here? I'm not stupid, I know Voldemort wants to kill me himself. So if anyone does lay a finger on me, the Dark Lord will just kill them and anyone responsible." Harry said as he looks in her eyes.

Nacrissa Malfoy said nothing. She no doubt knew of his duel with the Dark Lord and knew she didn't stand a chance against him.

Draco Malfoy suddenly gave a yelp that caused everyone to stare at him.

"Watch where you are putting that pin woman!" Draco hissed.

"We don't need to shop here Draco. Come, we'll have better chances at Twilfitt and Tatting's." Nacrissa Malfoy said as she walks out the store with Draco on her heels.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he could have sworn he saw some black mark on Draco's left arm. Harry watch Draco leaves as he was fidgeting with his left sleeve.

Harry said nothing more as he decided to get his school robes as well as casual robes.

They then went to get their books. This was much harder as Auror's were walking around and double checking everyone.

Harry and Daphne both refilled their potion ingredients. With everything taken care of, Harry walked down the street where they could see a strange shop that was gathering a crowd.

Tricks, Tops and Wheezes

The joke shop clearly was popular and it was very crowded.

"I so want to see it." Harry said.

"Me too." Daphne said.

With little choice, the Greengrass and Harry walks inside the shop.

It was clear the shop had been magically expanded. As the inside was far bigger than the outside.

"Step up, step up, we got tricks and toys for all ages!" Fred and George said together.

"Fred, George!" Harry said as he waves at them,

They both jumped down and immediately got to Harry.

"Harry, good to see you!" They said as they both shook his hand.

"Come on, we'll show you the good stuff." Fred said as he leads Harry to the back room which said.

"Hey, Fred and George. How much is this?" Ron asks as walks up to them.

"Five galleons." They said.

"How much for me?" Ron said again.

"Five galleons." The twins repeated.

"I'm your brother!" Ron protested.

"Ten Galleons!" They finally said.

Ron sighs before he turns and sees Harry and Daphne standing there.

"What are they doing here?!" Ron said.

"Shopping, they unlike you little brother have the galleons now step aside." Fred and George said.

Harry follows Fred and George and could only smirk at the discomfort that Ron Weasley was having.

They enter the backroom were a sign said 'Employee's Only'

"Angelina and Alicia are also working here." Fred said as he began to go through boxes.

"Yeah, we're using the store mostly as a front to hide Forsaken members. We also are making items for the upcoming battles. One thing you will find in handy is this." George said. He hands Harry a black rock.

"Instant Darkness Powder. Handy in case you need a quick getaway." Fred said.

"We've also been developing these." George said as he shows Harry a scarf and hat.

"Shield items. They have a shield item on them, good in case you get hit from behind. Not so good against unlockable's though. Still the Ministry has order a ton of them and their still putting in for requests. It's hard to believe they can't cast as simple shield charm." Fred said.

"Only because they didn't have you as a teacher." George replied.

In the end, Harry and Daphne pocketed many goods. They even explored the shop and saw many new items.

Ron was clearly in a bad mood as he bump into Daphne and attempted to steal her stuff. Only George saw what was going on and a whip of his wand caused the youngest male Weasley to yelp in surprise.

"Daphne, doesn't it look like the Malfoy's are up to something?" Harry whispered as he pointed to Draco and Nacrissa looking around before disappearing towards the dark alleyway.

"Should we follow?" Daphne said. Harry however already threw his invisibility cloak over them and the two quickly went out the shop and attempted to follow Draco and Nacrissa. They did not need to go far as they open a shop and enter inside.

Harry pulls out a extendable ear and places it by the door.

"I trust you know how to fix it." Nacrissa Malfoy said in a stern voice.

"Possibly," Borgin said in a tone that suggested he was unhappy with his current customers. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you just bring it to my shop and…"

"Don't be stupid. It's going to stay put. All I need is for you to tell me if you can help me fix it or not." Draco snaps.

"Without seeing it, it will be a very difficult job, could even be impossible to do with someone with no talent in the field." Borgin said.

"No?" Draco said in a voice that Harry knew at once he was sneering and losing his temper. "Perhaps this will make you more confident in my abilities!" Draco said.

Harry and Daphne couldn't see Draco from their angle, but what happen quickly took them by surprise.

They moved and could see Borgin was looking now terrified. Scared even. Like he had seen a ghost.

"Tell anyone, and you'll be sure there will be retribution. My aunt will be stopping by to make sure you're doing your job!" Malfoy said in his usual bossy tone.

"There is no need for…" Borgin manage to put together as he was stuttering.

"I'll be the one to decide that!" Draco snaps. "You are to make sure it's fully repaired and not to sell it understand!" Draco said.

"Of course young master."

"Good." Draco hissed as he turns and leaves the store. Nacrissa Malfoy did not look happy but follows her son out the store. Harry and Daphne quickly hides behind the wall and watch and Draco and Nacrissa walks back towards Diagon Alley.

"What was that about?" Daphne said in confusion.

Harry however already had his suspicions on what was going on. He had no proof, but he was sure he knew what just happen.

* * *

"You must be joking." Mrs. Weasley said as they were all sitting in the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry just finish telling the story of where he and Daphne disappeared too.

"This is no joking matter Harry. Don't go playing detective in a time of war!" Mrs. Weasley also added nodding her head as it was clear she found the idea stupid.

"I'm not lying! I think Draco Malfoy has replaced his father as a Death Eater!" Harry said.

"Harry, Draco Malfoy is only sixteen years old. I doubt You-Know-Who would let a sixteen year old wizard in school join him." Mrs. Weasley said as she attempted to end the discussion in her usual tone of voice.

"Actually, it's possible." Remus Lupin said as he sets down his goblet. "Regulus Black join the Death Eaters at the age of sixteen. Also you are not aware of this Arthur and Molly, but during the last war, Hogwarts was very much divided as some of us opposed the Dark Lord and many supported the Dark Lord."

"Do not say no more!" Mrs. Weasley said as she immediately hush up Remus Lupin and other members of the Order. "He does not need his foolish ideas to live in his head during war! As much as Harry wants Draco Malfoy to be a Death Eater, the fact is… he isn't. End of discussion." Mrs. Weasley said.

To avoid an argument everyone agreed and got up and left. Harry however was sure the Order would now be keeping a close eye on Nacrissa Malfoy and Draco.

Harry goes to bed and lays down.

Lupin was right, Mrs. Weasley didn't understand. Even last year, he could see the school was becoming divided as there was those who supported the Dark Lord and those that didn't. The scary part was, some of the Dark Lord's supporters were also muggleborn. Not just purebloods.

Harry sighs and turns over to fall asleep.

The rest of the summer was a nightmare. Mrs. Weasley apparently taken it upon herself to shadow Harry throughout the house to make sure he didn't follow up on his theory on Draco Malfoy. It even got to the point she separated Harry and Daphne and sent them to work. Harry with a dark resentment, had to work with Ginny who batter her eyelashes and flirted with him. She even attempted to appear sexy to him.

There was no doubt, Mrs. Weasley thought she could fix her daughter and Harry together.

Once Daphne's parents found out she was being for to work during holiday, a shouting match erupted between the Weasley family matriarch, and the Greengrass heads.

Things go nasty real quick. Mrs. Weasley apparently said they didn't raise their daughter upright and she had no right to be around Harry.

Spells would have been cast had the Order not been there to separate them.

It was only the last day, Harry and Daphne finally got to be alone.

Harry, adding insult to injury, locked his bedroom door so he and Daphne could stay alone without Mrs. Weasley attempting to separate them once again.

Harry for the first time in his life, began to hate Mrs. Weasley who intended on treating him like he was five years old and didn't know what was best for him.

* * *

Author Notes: The end of summer. Now the school year will pick up and things will turn dark. Hope everyone enjoys it.


	20. A New Dawn

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 20: A New Dawn**

Harry was inside a compartment with Daphne, Astoria, Tracy Davis, Neville Longbottom and Ernie MacMillian. Ernie surprisingly, was not with Justin and Hannah. Or he didn't bother to find them.

"Hey, check what I got!" Neville said excitedly as soon as the train began to depart from the station.

"Another rememball?" Harry said.

"No. I could use one though. I lost the old one ages ago. No it's this!" Neville said and he pulls out a wand.

"My own wand! Gran bought it for me over the summer. Just before Ollivander shop closed up. I'm sure it was the last one he sold too." Neville said.

"That's right, you're old wand snap in half when that Death Eater attempted to grab you and you hit him in the eye with your wand." Tracy said.

"Yeah, I thought my gran would be furious. It was my dad's wand. But she wasn't. She was really proud. Said I was finally proving to be my parent's son." Neville said with pride.

Harry raised his wand and closes the door.

"There's something I have to tell you." Harry said.

It took Harry awhile, but eventually Harry finished explaining his theory.

"You honestly believe Draco is a Death Eater." Tracy said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Harry, I've been in the same common room as Draco Malfoy for five years! Sure he's a spoil brat, but he's hardly a Death Eater." Tracy said.

"You weren't there Trace." Daphne said. Everyone turns to look at Daphne. "Borgin was scared and I mean really scared. He was trying to wave them off but Draco showed him something that caused him to corporate, and not willingly either. His face had the look of seeing a ghost."

No one said nothing.

"For the time being, let's keep a close eye on Malfoy. Even though Lucius Malfoy fell in disgrace, Malfoy is still dangerous. I'm also sure, he wasn't the only one who could be helping the Death Eaters." Harry said.

At that moment the door opens and a young second year hufflepuff girl walks in. Harry frowns as he was sure he put a locking charm on the door.

"I'm looking for Ernie MacMillian, Neville Longbottom, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Harry, Po…Potter." She said finishing the last name in a stutter.

"Why are you looking for them?" Ernie asks his young housemate.

"Professor Slughorn has invited you all to the second compartment for a private meeting." She said.

"Might as well go and see what he wants." Harry said. But he already had an idea of what Professor Slughorn wanted.

They got up and left and headed to the second compartment.

Harry wasn't surprise to see several students were already there. Some of them, he knew had family connections.

"Harry, welcome!" Professor Slughorn said as he waved the groups in. Harry sits down and could see several students looking at him.

Harry sat down with Daphne beside him.

"I trust you know Blaise Zabini, he is in your year." Slughorn said introducing the boy to his left. Harry and Neville merely nods their heads. The strain between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's wasn't consider by many, a healthy relationship.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other." Slughorn said ignoring the look Zabini was giving Harry and Neville. "This is Marcus Belby,"

Everyone sat down and began to eat the food and drinks.

It would seem that Professor Slughorn did some digging and found students who had family connections. Daphne and Astoria parents were well respected witches and wizards who had many ties and connections so it was no surprise to see Slughorn invited them.

"Everyone of course knows Harry Potter." Professor Slughorn said as he beams down upon Harry.

"Professor Slughorn." Harry said politely.

"I cannot help but wonder Harry if what the Daily Prophet been saying is…"

"Attention all passengers! We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes. Please leave your belongings in your carriage as they will be brought up separately."

"Good gracious, is it that time already? Off you go all of you." Professor Slughorn said as they all got up to leave.

Harry hung back with Daphne as they quickly went back to their compartment.

They both got dress, though Harry had his back to her to give her privacy. The train began to slow down, causing Harry and Daphne to jump out. They quickly got into the carriage with Tracy Davis who was smiling at the two.

Harry smiled as Daphne rest her head on his shoulder.

In so many ways he wishes things could be like this forever, but like all things, they most come to an end.

The carriage came to a stop, meaning that Harry would have to go with the Gryffindor's as Daphne would go with the Slytherin's.

Harry went to Gryffindor table, and sat down. Almost immediately, he could feel intense hatred being directed at him. It didn't take him long to find the source. Ron was giving him perhaps the deepest hatred and loathing look he could muster at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron and he could tell, Ron had decided to become his enemy. However, Harry wasn't worried. Ron wasn't talented or skilled in magic.

Harry turns to the sorting and sees the last student go over to the Hufflepuff table.

Professor Dumbledore stands up and opens his arms out as he always did every year.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore said.

A sudden large gasp could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore's right hand was almost pitch black. The signs of a dark curse having been place upon him.

Harry having seen his right hand before, realize it wasn't a disease but a curse. And it was spreading in his body.

Dumbledore moves his robes over his right hand to hide it.

"Not to worry, a little injury I got in some accidental magic." Dumbledore said beaming down upon everyone. "Welcome back to Hogwarts and for those who are joining us. Welcome! Now before we beginning our wonderful feast I have several announcements to make.

"First, let me introduce some changes in our staff. I am pleased to welcome back an old colleague of mine, a very talented and powerful wizard; Professor Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master." Everyone gave large clap. Harry knew that Professor Snape being seated among the staff, he had finally achieved his dream of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Professor Snape has agreed to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone clapped, but none clap the loudest then the Slytherin table. Harry narrowed his eyes when he notices Draco wasn't clapping. Harry narrowed his eyes as he studies Draco's face. Draco wasn't bother to pretend to pay attention.

"Now, as you all know, you were all search before you enter the castle. And you all have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He was to the rest of the world, a student like any other. His name was Tom Riddle. Today however, you like the rest of the world, know him by another name. Lord Voldemort. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, Dark Forces are attempting to penetrate this castle's defenses and breach these very walls. In the end however, their greatest weapon, is you. If you give them power, they will use that power. If you show fear, they will destroy you. It's something to think about. And it makes all of us wonder, who would give them such power? However, even the smallest amount of light can be found in the darkest of places; if one knows where to look." Dumbledore said with a beaming smile upon all of them. "Off to bed, all of you."

Harry got up and quickly led the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Unlike last year, he didn't have to sleep in the same dorm as the rest of the six years. He got his own private dorm in the tower, that was only for perfects.

* * *

The next morning, Harry walks down to the Great Hall for breakfast and immediately sits down at the Slytherin table; right next to Daphne. This of course, only had many Slytherin's looking at him in shock as he begins to eat breakfast.

After nearly five minutes of many Slytherin's just watching him, he looks up and stares at them.

"What? Got a problem with me?" Harry said.

Harry of course knew the problem, he has been responsible for nearly five years of defeating Slytherin's in both Quidditch and the Interhouse Cup. In many ways, he was only adding insult to injury by sitting at their table.

Not one Slytherin said a word to him. Some merely gave him a rude look.

Harry pulled out his phoenix wand and holds it firmly.

"Go back to your own business." Harry said.

Immediately the Slytherin's went back to eating their breakfast.

"You know this is the first time I think a Gryffindor had the balls to sit at the Slytherin table and frighten the entire house into submission." Daphne finally said.

"They no doubt know about my duel with Voldemort. They know they don't stand a chance with me." Harry replies.

Daphne smiles as she begins to put food on her plate.

"How well did you do on your O.W.L.'s?" Harry asks.

"Very well, better than Granger." Daphne said.

"You're joking." Harry said.

"I'm not kidding, I overheard her saying her future was in jeopardy because she got mostly Exceeds Expectations. I overheard her talking to Professor McGonagall in the corridors this morning. Speaking of Professor McGonagall, looks like she wants to talk to you." Daphne said.

Harry looks up and indeed, Professor McGonagall was heading towards him.

"Potter, I need a word with you." Professor McGonagall said.

"This can't be good." Harry said as he gets up and follows Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall and in an unused classroom.

"Potter, I'm here to tell you that Alastor Moody will be teaching you and your defense group combat spells and strategy."

"Professor Moody is coming here?"

"Yes, as Head of Hogwarts Security. Now as you notice, there are Auror's station both by the entrance of the school and in Hogsmeade. Alastor Moody's experience and presence will put a lot of parents at ease. Also, as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you have to book the pitch for tryouts."

Harry realized he was indeed the captain.

"How about tomorrow Professor?" Harry said.

"Tomorrow?"

"I have other things I must turn my attention to. Especially the war."

"I understand. Also Potter, Professor Dumbledore will see you next Saturday at two o'clock in his office. Gumdrops are his favorite snacks."

Harry nods his head.

"Here is your timetable, I trust everything is in order."

Harry quickly looks at it and nods his head. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology. What was best, he would have a lot of free time to both study and practice his magic.

Professor McGonagall left leaving Harry to turn and look out the window. Voldemort had been wounded, but he was still dangerous. The real question Harry had to ask, is what he was up to. Where was he.

* * *

 **Unplottable Location – Unknown**

An island surrounded by a stormy sea stood hidden from the world. A lone dark mansion was the only thing on that was visible on the island.

The stormy sea muffles the cries of screams, screams of torture.

"How, how is Harry Potter able to best me?" Voldemort screamed at Garrick Ollivander.

"His wand, his wand is your wand." Garrick gasp out the moment he was release from the Cruciatus Curse.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort hissed.

"The Phoenix Tail Feather Core in your wand exist in Potter's wand as well."

Voldemort hissed and cried out.

"How, how do I defeated Harry POTTER!" Voldemort shouted.

"If you use another's wand, it should break the tied." Ollivander said.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

Ollivander screams as the Cruciatus Curse was once again place upon him.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm Back! The Story is still going on! Hope you guys like the start of the sixth year. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you guys want to see. I do take things into consideration.


	21. A New Term

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 21: A New Term**

On Sunday morning, Harry woke and immediately got dress in his Quidditch robes. He wanted to get the trials down immediately and not waste time. As much as he wanted to spend time with Daphne today, he knew he couldn't postpone Quidditch. It was strange seeing how last year he never played. Then again, he wasn't kick off the team.

He walks down to the Common Room and wasn't surprise to see Katie Bell, a Seventh year and the last member of the Gryffindor Team to be there. She was the youngest before he joined the team.

"I knew you would be Captain, congratulations Harry." Katie said the moment Harry walks down.

"You ready?" Harry asks.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting the trials to be today."

"I wanted to get them over with." Harry said.

"Never though I have to try out for the team." Katie said.

"Don't say that, I've seen you play for five years. You don't have to." Harry replies.

"Awe, I thought you say that." Katie said with a stern voice. Despite being older than Harry, she was shorter than he was; so it was a looking funny that she was acting taller than she was. "For all you know, there could be someone better than me. You shouldn't play with favorites, rather than skill."

"If skills were all it took we wouldn't have won the Quidditch Cup all these years." Harry said, a bit surprise that she was willing to try out for her own spot. "There might be someone better than you, but you have experience. Plus, it would be good to direct things on the field when I can't." Harry said.

Katie sighs knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

The two walked to the pitch holding their broomsticks. It was then Harry notice something different about her broom. It wasn't a Comet 290 like before. It was a Nimbus 2000.

"A new broom?" Harry said.

"What, oh yeah. Angelina and Alicia both got it for me over the summer. Said I would need it for the Quidditch games this year."

Harry wasn't surprise. They were making more Galleons than almost anyone their year thanks to Fred and George's shop.

Harry and Katie both waited on the field. Harry he had to be earlier to see who was arriving. After a certain amount of time. At least a hundred students began to appear. All of them holding broomsticks and chatting happily.

"This isn't going to end well." Harry said.

Katie only nods her head.

"Quiet!" Harry said. All chatter stops and everyone turns to look at him. Harry immediately notice that somewhere girls who tried to hide their giggles. Harry wasn't also surprise to see Ron and Ginny standing for tryouts. He knew Ginny was good, and he was a bit worried. He did not want to spend time with her. Or have her on the team.

"Listen up, first off, if you're not from Gryffindor clear off!" Harry shouted.

No one moved, but then a small group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's all walked off the field. Instead of leaving however, they all went into the stands.

"I mean it!" Harry barked.

That seem to have gotten the message as more students began to leave, leaving only about thirty students standing.

Harry looks at all of them.

"This is going to be a long trial. Alright, since so many spots are open and we have so many people we're going to do this one at a time. I need to see how well you fly before you are given a chance to get a position. You are to fly around the pitch five times. The first ten to complete this will be given a chance to try out for the team."

Harry blows his whistle and was pleased with his choice. Nearly five students, fell off the moment they kick off the ground. Which showed signs of them never flown before.

Harry kicked off and was followed by Katie who joins him.

Harry immediately notices that Ginny and Ron were in the lead. With them was Cormac McLaggen leading.

It was clear to Harry that many were not use to high pace flying. Some had flown but never at high speeds.

With it over, everyone was standing before Harry who would make his decision.

"Alright, we have two chaser spots, two beaters and one keeper spot. Chasers are to stand in the middle, those going for Beaters on my left, Keepers on my right. Move now."

Every tried to move quickly, once everyone was standing where they went.

Harry wanted to save the Keeper tryouts for sure. Beaters were first followed by Chasers.

The Beater trials didn't take long. Barely ten minutes in fact. But Harry saw great potential in Richard 'Ritchie' Coote who had excellent aim with Bludgers, and Jimmy Peakes who was a strong and powerful hitter.

Next was the Chasers. It was here Katie began to team up with two people at a time. Also Harry had the new Beaters on the field to swing Bludgers at the Chasers. The first was two fifth year boys. They both immediately failed. The first one couldn't hold onto to the ball after Katie pass to him. The second one panic when a Bludger came at him.

When it was Ginny's turn, she was able to hold on to the Quaffle and even score perfectly. Something Harry was dreading. There was no denying it, Ginny was talented and skilled. However, he could only hope there was someone better than Ginny to take her place.

Harry didn't have to wait long for that answer. Dean Thomas, who was also in his year got on his broom and quickly moved faster than Ginny across the pitch. He had excellent aim with the Quaffle, and he was a great passer.

Harry never felt so relieved and happy before.

Dean would be the first male to be Chaser for the team in nearly ten years. However, Harry was none the less please with having Dean on the team.

However, that still lead to a problem. Ginny still had a chance to be on the team.

It wouldn't be until the last Chasers group flew that Harry saw a young girl, who didn't outfly everyone. Rather she moved graceful to the point it was hard to hit her, and she was a skilled passer.

"Alright, I got Dean Thomas and Demelza Robins as Chasers. Ginny Weasley will be a reserve Chaser." Harry said calmly.

Now came the real test. Harry knew Keeper was the primary idea for defending the Quaffle. He needed not only a skilled Keeper but one who could see the Quaffle coming from any direction. There were four individuals competing for the position. Ron, Cormac McLaggen, a seventh year and a third year girl who look somewhat frighten by all the older males next to her.

"Alright Keepers, you will have to defend the posts the best of your ability. There will be ten shots taken on you, the one who defends the most will be on the team."

The Seventh year took to his post with Cormac McLaggen taking his. No doubt helping win the Quidditch Cup last year had boosted his confidence.

"Chasers, you will be doing a full run on the pitch. When you shot at one goal, you will turn to the next."

With the first round finish, it ended with Cormac saving eight out of ten, compare to his competition saving only four out of ten.

Cormac walked away with a smirk on his face.

Ron went to his post and had a large smirk on his face, as the third year girl; Natalie McDonald took her post. She did look nervous and a bit scared but she was taking in deep breath and trying to calm herself down.

Harry blows his whistle and watch as Ron manage to save the first goal. The Chasers quickly tore through the pitch, heading straight for Natalie.

Dean quickly passes to Katie but apparently Natalie seem to have anticipated this move as she quickly jumps in front of her and grabs the quaffle just moments after it was release from Katie's fingertips.

Harry blinks, unsure if he what he saw was real.

Natalie passes to Demelza who tours through the pitch towards Ron with the rest of the chasers following her.

Harry watch repeat after repeat. Both Ron and Natalie were making saves. It finally came to the last one. Both with a perfect nine over ten.

Katie who has experience with shooting the Quaffle and making perfect goals from the keeper moves in. Ron knows this and moves to meet her but she quickly passes to Dean who look baffled but quickly shoots in the lower post. Ron makes an attempt to save it as he ushers his broom towards the Quaffle. Harry watch as Ron fingers were on the Quaffle.

He couldn't hold on to it as the Quaffle slips through his fingers and into the post.

Harry had to restrain himself from clapping and cheering. He was happy Ron missed. Never thought he would be, but he was.

Now came the hard part, to see if Natalie could save her last goal.

Dean pushed his broom forward the moment he got the pass from Demelza. He got closer with each passing second. Katie moves ahead of him; keeping low and on his left side aiming for Natalie weak side. Dean lifts the ball in the air and passes it to Katie.

Natalie holds the Quaffle up high in her hands. She had managed to predict Dean's pass and intercepted the Quaffle before Katie could get it.

Harry has never seen anyone; not even Wood preform so well.

Please with his choice, he allowed Natalie to join the team. Natalie was the only one to save all ten goals. Earning her a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ron went off the field and spats in anger. Clearly frustrated that he lost to a third year for the Keeper position.

"Practice will be next week, good job to you all." Harry said.

Harry and the rest of the team walk off the field with many in the crowd chanting Gryffindor.

The practice however, took its toll. It lasted nearly six hours. Harry and the rest of the team were hungry.

Harry grabs himself some steak and potatoes and eats his fill almost immediately. There was no denying, he was going to have a better year than last year.

Harry gets up and almost immediately he could see Ron and Ginny along with Hermione talking to Daphne. Daphne looked angry and pissed.

Ron then shoves Daphne causing her to stumble backwards, but she didn't fall down. Instead she pulls out her wand. The trio soon follow suit and started casting spells at once being cast. Daphne cast her own spells forcing the three to attack her with blind fury.

Harry pulls out his own wand and immediately cast a powerful spell at Ginny who ducks from the powerful red beam. She turns to see Harry charging forward and firing another spell at them.

Daphne however was hit from a spell from Ron who double over and grabs her side as blood begins to slowly stain her robes.

Harry cast a shield spell to protect Daphne from further harm.

Harry whips his wand and moving with lightning relaxes, and quickly cast powerful banishing spells on the trio that caused them to fly backwards nearly twenty feet from Daphne.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall shouted as she appeared from the Great Hall.

"Potter attack us!" Ron shouted at the top of his voice.

Professor McGonagall looks at him with a stern expression before turning to see Harry helping Daphne treat her injury.

In the end, after Harry told her what happen, Professor McGonagall wasn't happy. She landed all three in detention for attacking a fellow student. Ron protested saying he was attacking a 'Death Eater in Training'.

Harry took Daphne to Healer Wing, where Madam Pomfrey immediately took Daphne to the floating bed and healed her up. Harry looks around and could see several more witches and wizards in healer robes in the Healer Wing.

"Intern from Saint Mungo's. I suspect injuries are go to be more serious this year than ever, so Saint Mungo's was kind enough to give me some interns to help out." Madam Pomfrey said answering Harry's silent question.

"Miss Greengrass, you'll have to stay in for the rest of the day. You should be good tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry gets and left after saying goodbye to Daphne.

Harry walks to the Room of Requirement. On his way he saw Marietta ho had nasty scars on her face and she was alone. Apparently it didn't take long for others to find out she tried to sell out her fellow students to the Ministry last year and was curse.

Harry smiled when Marietta quickly disappeared down the corridor. He quickly goes into the Room of Requirement without anyone seeing him enter.

Harry knew just like last year, he had to move without others being able to see him. Even though the magical world knew he was telling the truth about Voldemort's return, the real question was, who was supporting him.

Draco Malfoy's actions over the summer also made Harry realize something, he couldn't have bene the only Death Eater in the school. If not a Death Eater, a Death Eater sympathizer. He was sure there were others in the school as well, and not just in Slytherin.

Harry pushes these thoughts aside as he begins to cast some spells on a dummy and prepare for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Author Notes: I know many of you say to check my work, but the problem is, I've always suck at grammar. more like proof reading. Even if i review my work i won't always see my mistakes. Also please note i have no beta.

Please note there are still going to be dark things happening even within Hogwarts. Harry's problems are about to get out of hand.

Which route you guys want Ron and Ginny to take? The Death Eater route or the jealous route?


	22. The House of Gaunt

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 22: The House of Gaunt**

Harry enters the classroom and calms his breathing as he sits down in the back. Neville sits down next to him, his first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Snape would be teaching.

It didn't take long for everyone to fill in. Though Ron through Harry a dirty look before sitting down. Harry didn't care, he was beneath such petty jealousy.

Among those that came in were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Sue Li, Padma Patil, Neville, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus along with Hermione.

The door snaps open with a bang and Snape walk in his usual demeanor. Black robes that made him look like an over grown bat.

"Put your books away, I have not said you need them." Snape said coldly.

Everyone puts their books away and gave Snape their undivided attention. He didn't like to tell a class something twice.

"You've all had five teachers in this subject. Each with their own teaching style and methods." Snape started out coldly. Looking at the small classroom. "It's because of this I'm surprise many of you manage to scrap together an O.W.L. in this subject. I will warn you now, what you're going to go through this year will no doubt be your toughest. The work I will demand of you will test your abilities to not only fight the dark arts, but recognize the dark arts as well." Snape said. He paused to let his words be sink in.

"The Dark Arts, is forever changing, adapting, evolving. It is forever more, eternal. It will always exist and always stand ready to attack. You must be quick at adapting and flexible as it. These pictures," Snape said pointing to the pictures, all look horrifying. "give you all a fair idea what you're up against. This one as you can see, is suffering from the Cruciatus Curse." Snape moves to the next one where a wizard was shrieking in agony. "or those who felt the Dementor's Kiss. Or even provoking the aggression of the Inferius…"

"Has anyone seen an Inferius?" Parvati asks suddenly. Snape slowly turns to look at her, and she pales realizing she cross a dangerous line. Snape hated being interrupted.

"The Dark Lord and many Death Eaters in the past have used Inferi in the past," Snape said softly. "It would be unwise to think they wouldn't do it again. Now then," Snape said as he turns to his desk.

"I believe you all are novices in the use of nonverbal spells. Why is the ability to cast nonverbally important?" Snape said.

As if on cue and because she hasn't learned a thing in the past five school years, Hermione jumps out of her seat and raises her hand. Only she was surprise to see several others raise their hands as well. Harry smiles to see everyone who was apart of Forsaken raise their hands as well.

Snape himself was surprise to see others than Hermione raise their hand. He look baffle as to who to call upon.

"Longbottom, let's hear from you." Snape said.

"If a witch or wizard can cast nonverbally, it gives them the ability to attack without reveal their attack or defense. Making the said witch or wizard have to guess the spell being cast instead of casting a proper defense against the spell." Neville said.

Harry was impress with Neville. Never before did he think he would have heard Neville answer Snape's question without speaking in fear. But he did so. Hermione flushed in both surprise and jealously. A bit of anger appeared in her eye at Longbottom's answer.

"Longbottom is correct. Nonverbal casting gives you a split second advantage. I doubt many of you," At this he sneers at Ron, "Can even manage this. For those that do, will be given a free pass of having no homework. For those that fail," At this Snape's mouth grew in a smirk. "A fourteen-inch essay on Nonverbal casting and it's uses."

Nearly everyone moaned.

"You will now divide in pairs." Snape called out. Forcing silence to enter the classroom again. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking, the other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence."

In the end, only those who were apart of Forsaken manage to cast Nonverbally. Mostly because Harry taught them the basics last year. Hermione had failed and it was tearing her apart as she shown signs of frustrations at not being able to cast silently.

What made Harry's day was when Ron disrespected Snape in front of everyone. He earned himself detention.

Harry wanted to get together with Daphne and spend time with her. Maybe even snog, but the letter in his hands told him he couldn't and he had to do something else.

Underneath his invisibility cloak, he finds himself in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops" Harry said as he enters the office.

He knocks on his door and finds Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Harry, good you're on time. Come in."

Harry walks in and notices not much has changed.

"I trust of course; you are wondering as to what I will be teaching you."

Harry nods his head. He had been wondering what Dumbledore was going to teach him.

"We will be meeting twice a month; the first part we'll be visiting the past. I will be teaching you all I know about Voldemort's childhood before his rise to power. Knowing the enemy is important. In this case, you have perhaps the most dangerous enemy of all. Knowing how he operates, how he thinks even, will greatly increase your survival."

Dumbledore waves his wand and pulls forward his pensive, the same pensive that Harry was inside his fourth year.

"During our second meeting of the month, we'll be going over spells and duels. For we both know, even with knowledge of the enemy, Voldemort is still a talented and powerful duelist. He has years of experience under him, you need to catch up quickly."

"Sir before we start, why did you really bring me to Slughorn?"

Dumbledore pauses as he was at his cabinet.

"I want you to get to know him. Slughorn possess a key piece in defeating Voldemort. But now is not the time for that. Our time is limited and we must be quick. I want you to be observant as much as possible. This is a very important memory. One I had great deal of difficulty in getting. As the Ministry doesn't like revealing their secrets so often and prefer much like I have, keep things close to the chest. Now, if you will." Dumbledore said.

Harry stood next to the pensive as Dumbledore drops the memory inside.

Harry could see the memory shifting as he stood on a dark and narrow path. It reminded him so much of the Forbidden Forest only this forest looked well, dead for a better word. However, this place, it seem somewhat familiar to Harry.

A man suddenly apparate on the pathway and walked towards the gloomy looking cottage.

"This Harry is Bob Ogden. He was employed with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died in the seventies, shortly after Voldemort began to rise to power. But I manage to track him down and persuade him to give me this memory. Now he is on his way to tell a young Morfin Gaunt that he has been called to a hearing. The incident is most unusual. Watch closely."

Harry and Dumbledore follows Mr. Ogden to the house and to Harry's horror, a long snake was nailed to the door. This seem to upset and startle Mr. Ogden as much as it had to Harry.

From the bushes came a wizard dress in rages, holding a twelve inch cutting knife.

"You're not welcome!" He hissed. Harry however heard the hissing and knew at once he was hearing Parseltongue.

"Er, good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic…"

"You're not welcome." The young man said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you." Mr. Ogden said. Harry didn't blame him. Few could even speak or understand Parseltongue. Harry barely caught the hint of the hissing himself.

"Morfin!" A loud voice said as the young man known as Morfin was about to attack Mr. Ogden.

A elderly man opens the door and stomps out in a foul mood and look just as bad as his son. He gives a harsh cold glare at his son who shrinks under the glare, clearly intimated by his father. The man turns to Mr. Ogden.

"Ministry is it?" He growls.

"Correct!" He said. "And I take it that you sir, are Mr. Gaunt."

"S'right." Said Gaunt.

"Should've made your presence known then." Mr. Gaunt growled. Harry thought that was foolish and stupid as Mr. Ogden did make his presence known as well as his identity. He was beginning to like the Guant family less and less. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what?!" Mr. Ogden shouted in anger.

"Busybodies. Intruders, Muggles, Blood traitors and filth." He suddenly gives a hard glare at Ogden. "You are a pureblood aren't you?" He snarls. He hand gripping his wand tightly.

"For your information I am, but I'm not here base on blood status." Ogden snaps.

"Good, we don't accept filth in our home." Mr. Gaunt grunts before walking in. he turns to look at his son. "Get inside and don't say a word." He snarls in parseltongue.

Morfin said nothing but gets in the house. It was clear he was disappointed as he would much rather kill Mr. Ogden.

Once they got inside Mr. Ogden sits down. Keeping his eyes on Morfin who was crouch on a stool and look ready to pounce at any moment.

"The ministry has sent an owl regarding…"

"I have no use for owls or letters." Mr. Gaunt snarled. "I don't' believe in them."

"Then you can hardly blame that you got no warning of visitors." Ogden said. "I am here because a serious breach of magical law has been broken. Which occurred in the early hour of this morning…"

"I don't care." Mr. Gaunt snaps. He turns his head. "Get in here already!" He snaps in parseltongue.

A young eighteen year old witch, wearing poor gray robes that seem to resemble rags like her brother walked in holding a tea kettle.

"M'daughter, Merope."

"Morning." Ogden said in a politely tone of voice. Merope look at him fearfully before looking at her father.

It dawns to Harry that she was being abused and mistreated. He had to guess she was mostly bones and not being fed properly ether. But it was hard to say with the robes she was wearing.

"Mr. Gaunt, to get straight to the point, we have evidence pointing towards your son, Morfin, had attack several muggles last night."

"So what?" Gaunt grunts. "My son put that muggle in his place. That's a crime now?"

"Morfin has broken magical laws and international laws as well." Ogen said in a stern voice, refusing to back down from Gaunt's dangerous glare.

"What then, what's his sentence?" Gaunt demanded.

"He is to be summon before the Ministry for a hearing…"

"Summons! Summons! Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?" Screamed Gaunt jumping to his feet.

"I'm the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden in a cold voice. He glares at Gaunt who started to look murderous.

"I bet you think we're scum don't you." Screamed Gaunt. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little mudblood, do you?"

"I'm under the impression that I am speaking to Mr. Gaunt." Ogen said calmly. Harry, however could being to sense Ogden was getting nervous and was getting ready to bail out.

"That's right." Guant shouted. He brings up his right hand and shows him a ring, the same ring Harry saw Dumbledore was wearing the night he came to get him. It was the only thing that look like new and out of place in this environment. "See this? Do you? Know what this is? It's been in my family for centuries. CENTURIES! That's how far back we go, and we've been pureblood all the way! I've been offered Galleon the size of mountains for this. This is Peverell coat of arms engraved in this stone. It's the only one that's ever been made!" Gaunt roared.

"That hardly matters…"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt grabs his daughter by the neck and pulls out a gold chain with a locket on it.

"See this, see this locket? This is Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Slytherin's! We are his last living direct descendants. What do you say that to that you mudblood loving fool!"

"Mr. Gaunt your daughter!" Ogden said in alarm.

Gaunt let go of his daughter who gasp for breath but she didn't look surprise at her sudden treatment.

"Our family has been pureblood for centuries! You can't go summoning us anywhere!" Gaunt shouted before he finishes it by spitting at Ogden's feet. Morfin let out a crackle of laughter at his father's words. Clearly pleased with how things were going; and not caring about his fate in the hands of the ministry.

"Mr. Gaunt!" Ogden said in a loud voice. "I'm afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the situation at hand. I am here for Morfin and Morfin alone. Our information, is that Morfin performed a dangerous hex on the muggle causing his body to bleed out. He nearly died Mr. Gaunt. This was clearly an unprovoked attack on a defenseless muggle…"

"Ar, I had you marked out as a muggle lover the moment I saw you." Sneered Gaunt.

"My god what is that?" A young female's voice said from outside. It didn't take Harry long to recognize a young man and woman riding horses down the path.

"Can't your father have that hovel removed Tom?" The girl said.

"It's not ours." Tom said. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt and his children. The son's quiet mad, you should hear the stories they say in the village…" their voices disappeared. It was here Harry notice something had changed in Merope. She looked hopeful and dreaming at the one name Tom. Unfortunately, her father notice.

"I've told you before you are not to go running off with that muggle filth!" Gaunt roared at his daughter in parseltongue. Merope look fearful and terrified as her father begin to approach her. He raised his hand and without warning, punches her in the face, causing her eye to swell up immediately. Merope lands on the ground, her head snapping as it hits. Her father raised his wand and shouted "Crucio!"

Merope began to violently shake as her father placed her under the torture curse. Harry was horrified at what he was witnessing.

Ogden leaps to his feet and raised his own wand and Gaunt let out a yelp as he was force to release his spell.

It was at that moment Morfin attacked. He pounces like he meant it and sank his blade into Ogden's left arm.

Ogden realized he was outmatched and quickly bails out. Morfin and Mr. Gaunt chasing after him.

"That will do Harry, the memory is over." Dumbledore said.

With a tug Harry was brought back to Dumbledore's office.

"What did you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"That was Voldemort's family wasn't it. Before his birth." Harry said.

"Yes, that was Voldemort's family, on his mother side. His mother as you guess was…"

"Merope."

"Yes Merope Gaunt. A young talented witch who was always under the harsh treatment of her older brother and father. While she was a witch, she was force to study magic at home from her brother's book he brought back from Hogwarts. She was never allowed to attend for being a female. The Gaunts have hold the long tradition that females don't need to study magic. Her wand as you might suspect was her mother's wand before she passed."

"What happen to Mr. Ogden?"

"He manage to apparated back to the Ministry and quickly return with reinforcement within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were quickly over powered by the experience and more powerful Ministry Law Enforcement Squads. They were both sentence to Azkaban. Morfin, who has had a history of attacking muggles with magic without cause or reason was sentence to three years with an additional ten for attack Ministry Officials. Marvolo, however was sentence to fifty years in Azkaban for the use of an unforgivable."

"Marvolo?" Harry said. He has heard that name before. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort's birth name.

"Voldemort's grandfather. Yes, as you saw they were the last of the Gaunts, a very ancient magical family noted for a vein of their instability and violence towards both muggles and wizards. The family fell in disgrace in the early nineteen hundred, after Marvolo's great-great grandfather threw away the last of their fortune. They have been born worse off than the Weasley's family who actually make an income. They also have a history of marrying their own cousins, believing outsiders blood would weaken the family bloodline. Their only pride, was their family heirlooms that Marvolo treasured more than his own children."

"Merope, she was Voldemort's mother wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was. I trust you know how Voldemort's father is."

"Tom, the young man riding the horse."

"Very good, yes he was Voldemort's father."

"How did they end up getting married?" Harry said. It didn't seem likely that two different classes of people could end up together. Then Harry paused as he realized he answered his own question. Magic.

"Very good Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile the moment he realized Harry had guess what Harry did in his head. "Yes, shortly after this Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt were married. Freed from the abuse of her father and brother, Merope was finally free and could fully embrace her gifts. She could have easily offered him water one day and it could have been lace with love potions. She could have used the imperious curse or other spells to bewitched his mind. I am choosing the later, as bewitching the mind over time can have a permeant effect on the user. It was only about four months into this, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. The town's profitable son with the tramp's daughter.

However, the village's shock was nothing compare to Marvolo's. After three years in Azkaban his health was beginning to fail him. He finally got rid of his pride and beg the Ministry to let him die alongside his ancestors bed instead of the cell he was in. The Ministry agreed to his term warning him that he and his family could never again harm another muggle. Or the bloodline would end. Marvolo took the warning serious. He returns home, in hopes that his daughter Merope would be waiting for him and nurse him back to health. Instead he found a note of what she had done, with the words that she was never coming back.

Weak and dying, Marvolo was devastated by his daughter's betrayal. He would not live to see Morfin return from Azkaban. With no friends or other family to turn to, he died alone in that cottage."

"Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage? Didn't his mother die?"

"Yes indeed. There is a lot of guess work here, but I believe that when Merope became pregnant with her husband's child she stops using magic on him. Believing that he would love her in return or stay for the child's sake. She was wrong. He returns to his parent's manor without her saying he had been hoodwinked by her. He never sought her out or try to discover what had happen to his own child." Dumbledore paused. He looks out the window and Harry realized it was getting late.

"That must be all for tonight Harry. I know you have questions but they must wait until you know the full story. You must get to bed, you have a long road ahead of you." Dumbledore said.

Harry gets up to leave, but Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry, if you wish to share this with others you may, but keep it to a minimum and only to those you completely trust. We cannot let the Dark Lord know, we are learning his past. He has done many terrible things to make others not know of his past. If he learns this, he will kill thousands to ensure he remains a mystery."

Harry nods his head and disappears down the stairs.

* * *

Author Notes: Similar to the books I know, but i felt this was important. You all will found out more in the next chapter.


	23. The Haunts of War

**Hollow**

I'm dedicating this chapter to Alan Rickman, who passed away recently. He portrayed Severus Snape in all the Harry Potter films. Thank you Mr. Rickman for giving us a beloved character.

 **Chapter 23: The Haunts of War**

"Voldemort grandfather tortured his own daughter?" Daphne said in shock.

It was lunch time, and they were hidden away in the Room of Requirements. So there was no danger of being overheard. Harry had just finish at what was his meeting with Dumbledore like.

"What concerns me is how he got a light sentence for using an unforgivable." Harry said. "Or why the Magical Community did nothing to intervene."

"While the community at large has greatly improve, there are many problems that existed even before the Dark Lord's rise to power. So of them even have existed to this day. You should know this, after attending magical gatherings."

"What magical gatherings?" Harry asks.

"You've never been to a magical gathering?" Daphne said in surprise. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, I've never heard of them."

"It's a social event. Where some of the wealthiest and more powerful and influential witches and wizards gather together."

"Okay, I get it, but why would Dumbledore show me this?" Harry asks.

"Most likely to show you his beginnings. I know there are very few people who can even point to the Dark Lord's origins. This is huge. To understand the Dark Lord, you have to understand his beginning. What cause him to become the way he had. When's your next meeting with Dumbledore?" Daphne asks.

"Next Saturday, we're going over duels and spells."

"That's going to incredible. Dumbledore has created hundreds of spells for combat specifically."

"How does one create spells?" Harry asks.

The thought had never accorded to him before. But now he was curious. He was attempting to create counters for the Unforgivable curses, but he was making no progress.

"There really are no classes in creating spells. It has been ban by the Ministry and is restricted, unless one does it under Ministry supervision. Mostly because things can go terribly wrong. However, my family does some books on spell crafting."

"What I've been studying are Glyphs. Is it similar?" Harry said.

"Glyphs have not been seen in two hundred years. They grew out of date. Not many are even aware they once existed. Are they the symbols you've been studying?"

Harry nods his head.

"I can ask my father if he can give you some books on spell crafting. You should check the Black Family Library or the Peverell's, I'm sure they got tons of books on Spell Crafting."

Harry paused. Peverell. He heard that last night. The Peverell's Coat of Arms. He saw the symbol. It was unlike any other symbol he has seen in the magical world.

"Daphne, why do you call my family the Peverell's? I'm a Potter remember?" Harry said.

Daphne looks at him again in surprise.

"You don't know?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know the Peverell's origin itself but I know the Potter's have direct descendants of the Peverell family. There's even myth saying the Potter's fortune make the Malfoy family look poorer than the Weasley's."

Harry blinked in surprise. He never knew his family was so well made off.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me?"

"Only family members are allowed access the family vaults and the vaults are controlled by the family head. Not even Dumbledore can get access to them or it's records."

"That makes things troubling." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, Voldemort's grandfather claimed to have been a descendent of the Peverell's." Harry said in a slow voice.

"The Gaunt's are one of the families that fell into disgrace in the early nineteenth century. Not much is known of their past but they have claimed for centuries they are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. I do not know if they are relative to the Peverell family." Daphne said.

This got Harry's head spinning.

For the first time in his life, he was actually interested in his family's origin. He wanted to know just who he really was.

It was the question he has ask himself when he first step onto platform nine and three quarters. It was a question he had asked himself over the summer after the Horcrux was removed. A name was all he had. But even a name was meaningless without a reason to behind it.

"I doubt I would find it in Godric's Hollow. My parents' home was destroyed." Harry said slowly.

"The cottage in Godric's Hollow? That's only a retreat for the Peverell family. Everyone knows this. The family manor location is a secret. No one knows, not even Dumbledore. Our family manor is also a secret as no one can reveal its location. You're going to have to ask one of your family paintings on its location."

Harry paused.

"Something else is bugging me. Why didn't Marvalo didn't get life in Azkaban for using an unforgivable?"

"I'm not surprise you don't know. Before the nineteen seventies, it wasn't unheard of parents punishing their children with the Unforgivable's. It's how many families kept their children in line. A harsh form of punishment. The International Confederation of Wizards, had their Unforgivable Curses banned to be used or practice. However, each country had different means of punishment. Some still believed in its uses. When Voldemort and his Death Eaters began their war, they were throwing Unforgivable's around like it was candy. It wasn't just at muggles. Witches and Wizards who thought against their ideas ended up dead. The Ministry finally started enforcing the banned when the very idea of so many magical families would become extinct."

Harry paused.

It was different. Different from the Muggle World. For so long the muggles have fought for equality. It started in the seventies as well, when the muggles equality rights began to take surface. Apparently there wasn't even such thoughts of this that existed in the magical world.

It seems the magical world live on its pride and prejudice. Many in the magical world refuse to see things were changing, they were so desperate to cling onto the glory of the past instead of the problems of today.

"We're getting off topic." Harry finally said. He pushes the thoughts aside and looks at Daphne. "How was this behavior acceptable?"

"The magical world isn't known for keeping families inline. Before the nineteen seventies, a lot of things and behaviors were overlooked. Though I can't help but wonder what the Dark Lord was like as a child." Daphne said.

Harry couldn't help but wonder that too. He knew from the very start; the Dark Lord went to great lengths to hide his past. It made Harry wonder, who the Dark Lord was before he became the person he is today.

Nothing else was said, as Dumbledore's lessons had left more questions than answers.

The week had past and much as Harry expected, the free time Ron Weasley had anticipated for relaxation, was instead used for studying. Sixth years were huddling up together studying all they could. Mountains of books could be seen near every sixth year.

Nonverbal spell casting was now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but also in Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione for the first time in living memory, was falling behind. She had to ask Professor McGonagall several times for their instructions. Professor McGonagall however, had enough and gave Hermione detention for failing to pay attention.

Hermione was also starting to look ware for tare. Her busy brown hair was very messy and hadn't look like she brushed it much. Her eyes had purple rings, telling everyone she wasn't sleeping much either. As far as Harry could tell, Hermione was now living like a hermit. She hardly talked to anyone and only appeared during classes and meal times. Other than that she locked herself in her dorm.

Harry no longer cared. His friendship with Hermione was over and Harry had moved on and found better friends. Although, there was a small part of Harry that miss Hermione.

While the classes had gotten tougher, what was a surprise for everyone was how good Harry was doing.

His best subject came to a surprise to everyone. Potions.

Ron had somehow stolen his school books and threw them in the fire. Leaving Harry without any school books.

He earned a week of detention from Professor McGonagall and Harry was force to borrow the school books for his classes.

In the Potions bookcase, Harry found the book written by the Half-Blood Prince. It had a list of varies means of making potions and the purpose behind each ingredient. But also spells. Some were dangerous and even consider to be dark. However, Harry has long past cautious and was prepared to use them. Many look useful in case he had to fight a Death Eater.

This earn him a month supply of Felix Felicis. Something that both Ron and Draco wanted to have.

Harry gives a sigh as he looks up and stares at the September clouds gathering up in the night sky. Like before, he could see a storm growing. Only the storm he was seeing wasn't in the weather, but rather the war itself.

Despite what the Daily Prophet was printing and no matter what the Ministry of Magic was saying, Harry knew Voldemort was gaining the upper hand. He had a full year to operate without interference or awareness by the Ministry. Harry knew full well; Voldemort wasn't just focus on getting the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries for the entire year. He was doing other things, things he had no knowledge of.

Harry sighs as he stretches after realizing he was putting too much thought into this. He turns back to his Marauder Map and notices something strange immediately.

Draco Malfoy was wondering inside the castle in the out of bounds area.

Curiosity got the best of him, so he grabs his invisibility cloak and walks out in the castle despite the fact curfew was in effect.

After searching the dungeons Harry looks at the Maraduer's map and realizes Draco had vanished off the map.

"Potter." Snape's voice said.

Groaning and realizing he was caught Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.

He turns to look at Snape who started at him.

"Okay, how did you know?" Harry asks meekly.

"The invisibility cloak does not protect you from detecting spells. The moment my spell in this area went off, I knew at once you were here." Snape said coldly.

"So what, do I get detention?" Harry asks.

"What brings you down here?" Snape asks in his cold tone of voice.

Harry didn't answer.

Snape waves his wand and darkness seem to have surrounded him.

"These are dark times Mr. Potter, if you're seeking to find out what Mr. Malfoy is up to, I suggest you cease your curiosity."

"What is he up to?" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, all you need to know is that Mr. Malfoy is caught in a dangerous position and there is more at stake for him then you realize. Leave him alone for the time being." Snape said.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Harry hissed.

"I cannot."

"What do you mean you cannot?" Harry demanded.

"I just told you why."

"No you didn't…" Harry paused as he realized what Snape was saying.

"You've taken oath's not to speak of it." Harry said slowly.

"Yes. This is war Mr. Potter, while much of my oath's are flexible than others, I urge you… do not let your personal feeling feed your vendetta towards Mr. Malfoy."

Snape said nothing as he turns and walks away. Leaving Harry, in a very confusing state.


	24. Resolve of War

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 24: Resolve of War**

In the Room of Requirements, everyone was gathered around Hannah Abbott who just found out her mother had been killed with the Dark Mark loaming over her house. Her father had vanished without a trace.

The war was barely five months old, and already the death toll and disappearances were high.

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was making a lot of speeches and assuring the public all was well and the Ministry was strong in this time of crisis.

Harry however could see past the lies and knew at once the new Minister of Magic was no different from Fudge. Making the same mistakes and he doubt he was really putting in a real effort into the war.

Harry however could see that things we're not doing good.

"Damnit, we should do something." Dean Thomas shouted.

"There's not much for us to do." Harry said calmly as he was leaning on a pillar with his eyes closed.

"What are you talking about Harry? We should be out there fighting." Dean said.

Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yet at the same time we're merely Hogwarts students. If we rush into battle, it would only make things worse. Yes, you've been learning to duel, but there is a vast difference between a battle and a duel. I only got two more years left at Hogwarts. The same as many of us here. Some of you only have a year left. Others will be here longer."

"The battle won't come to Hogwarts, we've got Dumbledore." Zacharias Smith said.

"We haven't got him all the time." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Smith said in a rude tone of voice.

"Haven't you notice; Dumbledore has not been seen in the castle much. He's always out and doing something. I've even notice Aurors attempting to follow Dumbledore around." Daphne said.

"Also, there are rumors." Astoria pipped up. "Rumors that Dumbledore has fallen ill."

"Dumbledore is old." Harry said before anyone could say anything else. "If you lean to heavy on one person for your battles then it will get you nowhere. I told you last year during our meetings. You have to find your own strengths. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are strong because so many are refusing to act and give into fear. Even if we lose Dumbledore, we cannot lose hope." Harry looks up and stares at the night sky. "For if you lose hope, everything is lost."

No one said anything.

"What should we do?" Susan asks.

"Hogwarts defenses have been greatly upgrade. For the time being, the war will not come here. However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't lower our guard. I also have reason to believe that several students have become Death Eaters."

"You must be joking!" Zacharias Smith said.

Everyone turn to look at him, except Harry who continues to look out to the moon.

"No one at Hogwarts would serve You-Know-Who. It doesn't make any sense that the they would join him at such a young age…"

"You're lack of understanding Voldemort is what gives him power over you Smith." Harry interrupted. Everyone fell silent. "I know he has gone to great lengths to hide his past from the world. Few even known it, let alone his origins. I can tell you this, because I know this about him and understand this. Hogwarts is the one place, that has his hearts attention."

"What does that mean?" Smith shouted.

"It means he has his eyes on Hogwarts. He obvious wants followers in this school to either recruit students or eliminate them if they become a threat." Daphne said.

"To those that understand the basics of war, this is a critical and dangerous game he plays. Information like this can go both ways. Voldemort won't just go up to someone's house and demands they replace his fallen Death Eaters. No, he'll have Death Eaters in the school to keep an eye out for possible recruits. Bullies who seek to learn ways to torment others better. Those with dark ambitions who seek glory and riches. The weak who can be broken and twisted into their doings. Or those too afraid to act and seek protection from their betters. This is how Voldemort started the Death Eaters in the first place. And this tactic hasn't changed. I have no doubt many students took up the Dark Mark over the summer and are in the school watching their fellow students."

Every paused as the let Harry words sink in.

"You think the enemy is already inside the school?" Ernie McMillian said in a slow voice.

"It would be unwise to assume they are not in the school. Even though we have Auror's, they are only here to repel attacks that come from the outside. However, the true threat is coming from the inside. Right now wards and barriers are protecting the school as well as enchantments. However, there are loopholes to these. If the Death Eaters find a way into the school, it won't be through the front gate. But rather in a location we don't go."

"The school has a lot more restricted areas now. There are even spells to alert the teachers if anyone goes there. Even enchantments to prevent the students from going in certain areas." Cho Chang said.

"This area is supposed to be off-limits. Yet as you can see, there are ways around the spells and enchantments. Not to mention I'm sure there are a lot of hidden corridors and areas in the castle that even the teachers don't know about. This room is one of them. Trust these days are so rare to find in others." Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Astoria said.

"The only thing we can do. Twice a week we'll meet here and train. Nonverbal will no doubt be useful, but I also want all of you to study and train in Occlumency. Defending yourself against mind assaults is just as important. Especially as we need to protect each other just as much as ourselves."

Harry said nothing more as he begins to look at the moon above them.

* * *

In the end, Harry began creating officers in Forsaken. Harry knew he would need officers to help run things. Especially if he was going to hunt Voldemort as Voldemort was going to hunt him.

Before Harry knew it, October arrived. That meant the first Quidditch match of the season was about to start. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. However, before the match there was a sign of a nice break. Hogsmeade the week before the match.

While it hasn't snowed, the rain and chilly winds made moving to Hogsmeade hard. However, Harry manage somehow to arrive without too much of a problem. Yet he felt he was frozen to his bone's.

Harry half wished he made plans with Daphne to come to Hogsmeade together.

Harry wraps his scarf around his face to protect himself from the winter wind. He takes off his glasses and immediately begins to look around.

Knowing what was around him was starting to become second nature. It wasn't just where everyone was keeping their wands. Where they stood, what they were saying, and the best possible place to defend.

It amazed Harry as he realized in less than a year, without any proper training, he was starting to think like a soldier.

Harry looks up ahead and could see Neville looking very nervous as he was talking to Hannah Abbott. Harry could only smile at his friend, knowing how much the young Gryffindor like the girl.

Harry pass someone who seem to be in a hurry.

"Sorry," Harry says but he looks down and could see something that was strangely formerly. It was a trinket from the House of Black.

Harry picks it up and looks at the man who was trying to collect his good. His _Stolen_ goods.

"Mundungus Fletcher." Harry breathed.

"Merlin's beard, Harry Potter… er… it's very good to see you again. But I really must be going now…" Mundungus muttered.

Harry moved so fast Mundungus let out a scream as seven hexes hit him in the back.

"You didn't have to…"

"That's my stuff you're selling isn't it." Harry snarled. It felt like a blind fury had overcome Harry and it was directed at Mundungus.

Mundungus obviously knew, as he looks up and couldn't help but be afraid of the much younger but deadlier wizard.

"Sirus gave that to me…" He wheezed out.

"Liar," Harry said.

"Harry what are you doing?" Tonks said as she and some Auror's came up to the commotion.

Several of the Auror's look at her in surprise to see her on speaking terms with him.

"He's been stealing and selling my family stuff." Harry said.

Tonks bent down and looks at several rings.

"These are Black Family Heirlooms. Alright Mundungus, up you get." Tonks said as two male Auror's yank him up. One cast their wand over him as magical cuffs appeared causing Mundungus to groan.

"I swear; those were given to me."

"You can tell that to the cell you're going in."

Harry looks around and could see there was unusual amount of Auror's in Hogsmeade. The two Auror's disappeared with Mundungus.

"Is something going on?" Harry asks Tonks.

Tonk walks over and in a low voice.

"There are rumors of attack taking place today. We got four full battalions as well as many more on standby. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you need to keep your head down. We can't be drawn to any unnecessary distractions." Tonks said.

"You be safe." Harry said.

Tonks ruffle his hair as she had done in the past. However, this felt different. It almost felt like Tonks was… older. Older than what she normally appeared to be. Her joyful and young attitude had vanished. She was, stern, hard and alert.

Like Harry, she was battle harden. Ready to be deploy and expecting an attack at any minute.

Harry turns to the street and decides to go inside the Three Broomsticks.

In most cases, a butterbeer would have warm him up immediately. However, these days, the butterbeer felt, pale as it used to. Almost like it has lost its taste.

Harry was trying to enjoy himself when he saw something that didn't surprise him, but wish he hadn't seen.

Malfoy was bullying some third years again, he wished he would outgrow himself from being a school yard bully. But it would appear Malfoy didn't want to grow up.

Harry looks around and could see while many Hogwarts students were attempting to enjoy themselves, they were without a doubt, scared and worried.

Harry sighs as he looks back at his drink and drinks slowly.

* * *

Daphne wish she had gone with her boyfriend instead of with Tracy and her sister. She did not like what was going on.

"How's Harry doing?" Tracy asks.

"Honestly he carries too much on his own. There are times when I'm with him he just feels so, hollow. Like there's nothing inside of him anymore." Daphne said truthfully.

"The world expects too much from him. It's too much for any sixteen-year-old to hold to." Tracy said.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't expect to survive the war. Even though I'm trying to give him something, he just pushes me further away." Daphne said.

"I don't think he wants to see you get hurt." Astoria pipped up.

Daphne throws her sister a hard look as she sips her butterbeer happily.

"I think you need to give Harry a reason to live for. Right now his mind is set on what he is willing to die for. He needs something to live for." Tracy said.

"I don't want him to die for me." Daphne said.

"Well unless you can give him something to live for… that's it!" Tracy suddenly said excitedly.

"What?" Daphne said in a worried tone of voice. She didn't like the look in Tracy's eye.

"You could give him a baby!" Tracy said excitedly.

Daphne and Astoria both chock on their butterbeer.

"You want me to get pregnant?!" Daphne said in shock.

"You love him don't you?" Tracy said.

"Of course I do, I just don't…"

"If you have his baby, it would give him a reason to live for. A reason to survive this war. Besides we both know he isn't the type to leave you if you get pregnant." Tracy said.

Daphne wanted to say Tracy was crazy, but the idea did appeal and crazy enough, it made sense.

"Aren't I too young?" Daphne said weakly.

"You want to be with him don't you. Besides, it's not going to be surprising that many young couples are going to start having families. You do this, it could save Harry's life." Tracy said.

Despite what many of the boys believed about her, Daphne was still a virgin and she was scared to lose it. She knew she would lose it eventually, but tricking her boyfriend into putting a baby inside of her felt wrong. Yet it also felt wonderful. The idea gave her goosebumps.

"I'll think about it." Daphne finally said as she finishes her butterbeer.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. But this story isn't abandon. It's one of my best and I intend to finish this story.

During wartimes, teen pregnancy normally climbs high. Due to the fact that everyone is afraid of dying the next day. So it wasn't uncommon for girls to get pregnant as teenagers.

I'll be taking a poll as to whether Daphne should get pregnant or not.

Please R&R


	25. The Heart of Confession

**Hollow**

 **Chapter 25: The Heart of Confession**

Harry walks into Professor Slughorn classroom for his potions class. Harry grabs the book from the shelf and sits next to Daphne, where she tied her hair into a pony tail. This wasn't an uncommon for girls. Most potions when mix wrong melted hair immediately and could leave nasty scars.

While most of the class was teaming up with someone from their own house, Harry and Daphne was the only two that were different. Neville and Tracy were together, mostly because Harry took Daphne away as her partner. Tracy never objected. If anything she had an evil look in her eye and a smirk as if she knew something that Harry didn't.

Daphne herself seem to be in deep thought. She almost didn't catch Harry sit down.

"You okay." Harry asks.

Daphne looks up and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says. Harry however narrows his eyes, almost sensing something was bothering her. However he didn't press it because he could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Professor Slughorn said as he walks in the classroom.

"Good afternoon Professor Slughorn." Everyone said.

"Today we're going to be looking at ways to counter poisons! I have here, ten poisons that must be counter. You're task is to create antidotes to counter act these poisons. You and you're partner will have two hours to make these antidotes. Begin!" Professor Slughorn said cheerfully.

This was a dangerous assignment. As no one had any idea what type of poison Professor Slughorn had brought in. Harry also knew, no two poison were the same.

Harry flips through the Half-Blood Prince and slowly looks at antidotes.

' _Just shove a Bezoar down their throat.'_ were the words scribble on the top of the page for antidotes.

Harry paused as he stares at those words.

These were the exact words Professor Snape said in his first potion class. The Bezoar, a stone taken from the stomach of a goat to counter act most poisons.

Harry flips the page and finds the page for the Bezoar. While it was commonly taken from the stomach of a goat, it was possible to make it with potion ingredients. Harry looks at the ingredients and gets up to gather them.

"What should we do?" Daphne asks.

Harry shows her what they should do. Harry didn't want to say the words, as cheating was very common in Potions, and it could result in others just stealing their work. This was both a disadvantage and advantage in Potions.

Daphne nods her head and begins to cut the ingredients.

Harry began working, making a potion that would replicate the Bezoar.

Every now and then, Professor Slughorn would walk around the room to check on everyone's status. Hermione for once was having trouble. She had three cauldrons up and was attempting to brew them all at the same time. She even put pieces of her own hair inside which was an unusually way to make an antidote.

Ron and Seamus were having trouble. They had once again, melted their cauldron and were trying to save their failed excuse for an antidote.

Tracy and Neville had surprisingly manage to find a way to make an antidote. Both of them were using their time wisely, Harry could tell they were making a Fire Bug Antidote; which was in a way, wise as the Fire Bug Antidote would burn most poisons out of the system.

Draco Malfoy was sticking to the basics and making a common antidote.

Harry looks down and stirs his potion was Daphne slowly puts in the ingredients.

"Times up." Professor Slughorn said in front of the class. Harry slowly pulls up his twelve Bezoars and lays them on the table.

Professor Slughorn walks around the class, Draco and Blaise manage to make many common antidotes but they got an Exceeds Expectation. Nevile and Tracy also got Exceeds Expectation as their potion wouldn't have save them from two of the poisons.

"What do you two have to show me?" Professor Slughorn ask Harry and Daphne. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Ron smirking as he could tell Harry and Daphne had no vials to show. Harry ignores him and points to the now dry Bezoars in front of them.

Professor Slughorn burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're clever, just like your mother. Bezoars! Ingenious Mr. Potter! Ms. Greengrass. Yes, the Bezoars would have indeed saved you from these poisons. Full marks!" Professor Slughorn boasted.

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their things to head for lunch.

"Bezoars, you know you cheated right Harry." Hermione said the moment they were in the hallway."

"How is that cheating?" Harry asks coldly.

"I've seen that book you've been reading!" Hermione snaps. "That Prince has written in it and given you shortcuts. You're a cheat!"

"If you recall, Professor Snape said in our very first Potion class that a Bezoar was a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and would save you from most potions. You're the one with the brain and memory, yet you didn't remember that?" Harry remarks coldly.

"That's not the point!" Hermione snaps but her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

"Let it rest Hermione, you're only accusing me of being a cheat because you're not getting full marks anymore. Don't go accusing me of your own failures." Harry said as he turns around and walks into the Great Hall. Daphne said nothing, she just eye the conversation carefully before following Harry into the Great Hall.

Harry finished his meal in silence and went to the library.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Harry paused as he heard the unmistakable sound of Mad-Eye Moody walking behind him.

"Potter." Moody growled out.

Harry turns around to look at the veteran retired auror.

"Professor." Harry said respectfully.

"I'm not a Professor. But you will address me as 'Sir' none the less." Moody said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Take this, don't be late." Moody said as he hands Harry a folded letter. He limps off, his magically eye looking at the students as they take off, clearly terrified of him.

Harry said nothing as he opens the letter.

"Charm Corridor, Nine O'Clock Tonight."

Harry paused to think about the letter. The Charms Corridor was closed off and given to Mad-Eye Moody as his primary office.

Harry paused as he presses his bracelet to let the members of Forsaken know.

Harry grabs his right forearm and groans as he remember his duel with Professor Dumbledore. He manage to get injured but it wasn't serious. Though he was sure he got lucky otherwise Dumbledore would have taken his life if it was serious.

His one advantage was now gone. With the removal of the Horcrux, it became almost impossible for him to sense and predict any incoming attacking. It was almost like a piece of him was removed as well.

It had also left him Hollow inside. More so, then last year when he started school. Almost like a large amount of his personalities and abilities had been strip away from him as well.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Can't Die." Harry whispered.

That is what the Daily Prophet called him. Taking another Killing Curse and surviving was unheard of. That quickly changed into him being called the 'Chosen One' and the only person who could vanquish the Dark Lord.

Harry gives another sigh as he realize a lot of thought and questions were filling his mind. He slowly shakes his head to get rid of these problems and focus on what had to be done today.

Daphne had manage to convince Madam Promfrey to teach her how to be a healer. For this reason, she was taking an extra class with Madam Promfrey to learn how to be a healer. It was unclear why she was taken these class, but Harry was happy for her none the less. However even he could tell something was on her mind. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but even he could see it was on his mind. Perhaps she was worried about her parents. The war had caused many students to be worried about their parent's safety.

Harry said nothing as he turns down the corridor and disappears in the shadows.

Harry was sitting on the window still looking at the parchment in his hands. He had a frown on his face. Voldemort had withdrawn himself from his followers and was searching for something. He was spotted in Little Hangleton, and let out a roar of fury that everyone was heard. A photograph was taken as Voldemort destroyed a little cottage in anger.

As far as anyone knew, no one knew what the Dark Lord was upset about.

However, Harry had seen that cottage before; during the night of Voldemort's return. That could only have meant that something was in that cottage that held great importance to Voldemort. Harry could have only guess a Horcrux was hidden in the cottage. Where it was now, Harry didn't know.

However while Voldemort was on his mind, Daphne was also on his mind. She had been acting odd since their last Hogsmeade trip. Granted he didn't spend time with her because she wanted to spend time with Tracy and her sister, but since that return, she has been… for a lack of a better word, different. She was still speaking to and she spent time with him, but when they did spend time together she felt so far away. Clearly something was bothering her, but he didn't want to press it.

Harry sighs as he looks out the window and could feel the autumn breeze blowing.

* * *

Daphne was sitting in the common room doing her homework, it was a strange that Tracy was serious about her getting pregnant. While the idea terrified her getting pregnant so young, it may in fact be the answer that would keep Harry in the world. She knew, Harry was willing to give his life to defeat the Dark Lord.

It was for this reason, that she was considering in taking Tracy's advice in having his baby.

In many ways, it was wrong, as it would be like blackmailing him into staying for her. However, the desire of having a family with Harry was almost like a dream for her. Harry was in so many ways, the perfect gentlemen. He never pushed things and was considerate of her feelings.

Which was in a way, strange for her. The first meeting had Harry torturing her. Though she was well aware that the Dark Lord was channeling him to do it, it still left a scar on her. However, that scar had faded completely. She has seen first-hand the struggles Harry had to go through to keep the darkness at bay. If she had such a dilemma, she would have broken down and gone insane.

It was only further proof of Harry's incredible strength. While Harry may only think it was Voldemort's strength, it only showed that he himself had great strength.

When the Horcrux was removed, Harry went to retrain himself. His magic was growing at a rapid rate. His very magical presence was enormous. She could only image what he would turn into after he completed his training under Dumbledore.

It made her question her own worth to him. She knew he cared for her like no one else.

However, she couldn't even begin to understand his pain. She only caught a glimpse of his pain and suffering. While Harry has never spoken about his muggle family, it was clear there was deep hatred and resentment of some kind towards his own family. This was almost unheard of to her. Since she could walk, her mother and father have taught her to importance of family. Her parents never mistreated her and always taught her how to be well discipline and to honor and respect her family members. She could only say she grew up loved and respected.

However, Harry was different. He never grew up having someone caring for him. She could only guess, but he grew up only knowing what it was like to be hated.

Daphne sighs as she lays her head down on her pillow, closing her eyes as she mentally shakes her thoughts aside.

Harry Potter first enter the magical world as a mystery, even to this day he was still a mystery. If it had been Daphne, she would have lost her mind years ago. Yet despite being broken, Harry stood up proudly in the face of darkness. For whatever reason, Harry rejected the Dark Arts and remain true to himself.

She remembers Harry telling her how the Dark Lord once tempted him to join him. Promising him knowledge and power. He even went as far as to promising to revive his mother and father. She was impress for an eleven-year-old boy with limited knowledge of magic, he saw straight through the Dark Lord's lies.

Harry has suffered so much; it was amazing how he was able to stand up after everything that has happen. Last year the Ministry really damage his reputation with their slander and lies. They nearly succeed in turning the entire student body and magical world against him.

Her father told her about how Fudge was attempting to save face by trying to get to Harry to support him in his war effort against the Dark Lord. However Fudge was kick out of office before he even got the chance to approach Harry.

Now, the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was also looking for a way to get Harry to support the Ministry.

Daphne snorted knowing Harry has lost all faith in the Ministry. He made that clear when he formed Forsaken. She also doubts Harry would help the Ministry after last year of all the horrible things they did to him. Especially with Umbridge; who Daphne understands, crimes were swept under the rug and claim it was all a 'misunderstanding'.

Corruption run the Ministry, and it would only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters, whom they've had so many politicians in their pocket. That meant bribes were being place to ensure the Death Eaters would stay one step ahead of the Aurors.

Lucius Malfoy was known for having many friends in the Ministry. Fudge was his puppet for years. Even though Rufus Scrimgeour wouldn't listen to Lucius Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy still had friends high up in the Ministry that will listen to him.

Daphne could see things weren't going to end well, and was agreeing with Harry they needed to reform the Government with honest people fighting for honest ideas and dreams.

Daphne finally closes her eyes and slowly drifts to sleep. Unsure what the future was going to bring her.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the late update: this story is not abandon.

Current Polls, 124 For Pregnant - 19 Against.

Quick Fact, looks like Daphne is going to get pregnant. And no, this is not a love story like Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. That was a one sided love on Merope Guant's part. If Daphne has Harry's child, Harry is going to be a man and stay with her.

Please R&R, Hope everyone Enjoys the chapter!


End file.
